Saving Her Saving Us All
by Illiandyandra
Summary: A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort. There be Citrus & Bashing ahead. Hermione/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Her, Saving Us All**

**NC-17**

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Prologue 1**

**The Lost Prophecy**

1000 Years Before the Founding of Hogwarts

A young wizard sat in his home watching as his mother cooked dinner. He was only home to tend to a healing potion he was creating for a new mother in the village. Just as he finished stirring the potion, his mother spoke in a strange voice.

There will come a time in the land of the Celts and Picts when the Nation of Magic will be torn asunder by a false war.

A war waged by those who wear false faces, and fight for a false cause.

During this time the Light's most powerful bond will form.

-The most powerful of all those prophesized,

-The most powerful first born witch of the nation

-The prodigal son returned from the hands of judgement

-The wizard of two faces: who must first lay down the sins of the father

-The twin mages who revel in chaos

-The sovereign from the Continent Dark

Borne of petty hate and silent jealousy

The Bond shall save them all

The queen, her kings, the nation, the world.

Twice more the young wizard's soft spoken mother spoke these words in a strange deep voice before she returned to herself. As the years passed and the young wizard grew old, he gave the knowledge of the prophecy to his children, who passed it forth to their children and so forth, until the line died out. Before the death of the last of the young wizard's direct line, he wrote the prophecy down for those who would come after. He preserved the papyrus with a spell and used all his remaining magic to add a translation spell to it as well.

He prayed that the knowledge would be found when it was most needed.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2

Seven Days after the Battle of the Ministry

Deep within the Ministry of Magic, in a secret sector called the Department of Mysteries, there stands a veil. The uneducated call it the Veil of Death, but a few remember its true purpose. After the days of Merlin, but before the founding of the modern Wizengamot, the Veil stood as the ultimate judicial authority.

During the Battle of the Ministry, Sirius Orion Black had passed through the veil after being hit by a full powered disarming spell. The spell thrown by his insane cousin Bellatrix, was believed by those there to have killed Sirius by sending him through the Veil of Death, did the one thing Albus Dumbledore NEVER wanted to happen; it gave Sirius a trial.

Seven days after he entered the Veil, Sirius Black rolled to the floor of the Department of Mysteries. A Loud voice rang through the halls of the Ministry, "this one has been judged, his soul is pure, condemn him not."

Amelia Bones stood abruptly; the voice of Judgment hasn't been heard in the Ministry in centuries, most believed it to be no more than a myth left over from before the formation of the Wizengamot. Yet its words rang through every hallway of the building; "this one has been judged, his soul is pure, condemn him not."

Oh My God," DMLE Head breathed. Dropping everything, she took off running. She knew of only one person to have gone through the veil of judgment in this lifetime. Crashing through crowds of confused Ministry workers, Amelia ran into Kingsley and Tonks. The senior Auror had reached the same conclusion she had, and the three aurors made record time to the veil room.

There on the floor before them lay the naked body of accused betrayer Sirius Black. He was covered in a thin layer of viscous fluid, but on the whole looked healthier than he had in years. The magic of the ancient Veil of Judgment, was stronger than anything in the ministry, every wanted poster, file, and piece of paperwork dealing with Sirius Black and his guilt in the death of the Potters in 1981 now had the same declaration the veil had made verbally stamped across it. This was true not only in the magical world, but also in the mundane world as well.


	3. Curses and Research

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was considered by most to be the brightest witch of her age. That was actually a gross understatement. However for all her intellect, and power she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. Fortunately, she had some very good friends. When Pansy Parkinson threw a curse at Hermione on the Hogwarts express as it neared Kings Cross Station the last day of fifth year, Neville, Ginny And Luna had her bound, gagged, and stunned in a thrice.

Quickly, while Neville, Luna and Ginny dealt with Pansy; Harry and Ron supported the now semi conscious Hermione. Checking rapidly to make sure that the still healing curse scar from her fight with Dolohov at the Ministry had not broken open; they checked her back for any sign of physical damage. Finding none, Harry dispatched Prongs to find Susan Bones. The DA hadn't quite gotten to the point where they could send messages using their patroni; they did know how to direct them to be seen by the needed person.

Susan recognized Harry's stag and rushed to their compartment. She quickly ascertained the situation and started running the simple diagnosis charms. Shaking her head in confusion, she encased Hermione in the highest level of Stasis charm she knew. Susan turned to the other members of the Ministry Six, "I don't know what spell she used, but it's causing rapid growth in Granger's Core. She was already one of the strongest witches at school-the stasis field seems to have halted the progression. But since I doubt the pug had any positive motives here, I have no clue about the ultimate purpose of the curse, nor why it is affecting her core like it is. Soon as we get to Kings Cross, I'll grab my aunt and we'll get her to St. Mungos.

Harry's brilliant green eyes focused on Hermione's still face and a plan formed in his mind. "Ron, you grab Ginny and gather your parents, Neville's Gran, and Luna's dad. Get the Grangers, and get them to St. Mungos; the healers may need special permissions or something. I'll help Susan with Hermione. Neville you and Luna bring that bitch. She'll tell the healers what they need to know—or we'll make her.

Luna quickly left and organized the DA members to keep everyone in their compartments until they got Hermione safely off the train. Ginny took a few moments to shrink and pocket all their trunks, one less thing to slow them down. As the slight red head moved about the cabin, she "accidentally" kicked Parkinson several times. But as soon as the train stopped, they were ready.

Harry picked up Hermione, and cradled her close, telling himself that he didn't want to do any magic that might interfere with Susan's stasis spell. The moment he cleared the train's steps, he almost dropped his cuddled best friend.

"Sirius!" Harry gaped at his godfather. Happiness that Sirius was standing the conflicted with worry that he was standing next to DMLE head, Amelia Bones, and confusion as to how Sirius was there at all. But harry put all that on hold. He refused to get Sirius back just to lose Hermione.

Susan apprised her aunt of the situation and in moments the three teens and two adults apparated to St. Mungo's. As soon as the healers say the faces of the aware members of the party, they whisked Hermione into diagnostics. Susan went with them, bringing the up to speed on what she had found. Susan also wanted to be there in case she had to throw her aunt's weight around. She did not want them taking less than the best measures simply because of Hermione's blood status.

Before Harry could gather his wits enough to question Sirius, the others arrived. While Ginny, Neville, and Luna explained the situation more fully to the flustered Grangers, Harry and Ron roughly dragged Pansy Parkinson over to Sirius and Amelia. Ron didn't even blink at Sirius. Instead he was focused completely on getting answers, getting Hermione better, and getting the hell out of this stupid place.

"This sneaky Bitch hit Hermione in the back with a curse. The trail wasn't red…it was pink…like really, really pink. I couldn't catch what she said, but I can tell you that it wasn't English, Welsh, or Latin." Ron growled; he stressed his words by shaking Pansy for emphasis.

Amelia took the pureblood princess into custody and used a floo to call for aurors to take her in. a look of displeasure crossed her face at the first red robed Auror to come out of the floo. Dawlish annoyed her greatly, and the bigoted asshole never knew when to keep his mouth shut. Fortunately, Auror Brand was with him. Brand was a Moody trained auror and much more to Amelia's taste. Madam Bones gestured Arthur Weasley over as well. You could never have too many witnesses present at a field interrogation.

The questioning was quick and dirty. Parkinson admitted to acting in collusion with Draco Malfoy. She used a spell Malfoy Jr. had found in his family library. She learned only the words, and the wand movements; not what the spell did. She hated Hermione out of jealousy and ignorance. She didn't care if it killed Granger as long as it made Draco stop talking about the other girl.

Hearing the words of the curse, only Sirius was even able to identify the language. He was almost positive that it was old Frankish, which meant the spell was from somewhere in France. He ran to Molly and suggested she bring Bill and Fleur.

While Sirius was talking to Molly, Amelia spoke to Dawlish and Brand. "Take the girl to a holding cell. She is 16 and this is a serious offence. And Dawlish, I don't care who her family is…if she isn't kept in a cell the ENTIRE TIME she is in custody, you are out of a job." Parkinson was placed in Magic suppression cuff and taken away. All that was left to do was wait.

As they waited on Bill and Fleur to arrive, and hopefully help; Harry finally managed to get a moment with his resurrected godfather. "How?" Harry croaked around the lump in his throat as he clutched Sirius into a Hermione-like hug.

Sirius looked at Harry deeply, for the first time realizing how shocked Harry really was that he was there. Something was very wrong here. "Pup, I wrote you all about this before I was out of St. Mungo's an hour." Sirius shook his head, "we'll talk about that later. Apparently the 'Veil of Death' is actually the 'Veil of Judgment'; because I was innocent, I was returned. According to Amelia and the St. Mungo's staff, I'm in better condition now than I was at 20."

"Um…Sirius, I know that you weren't guilty of the crimes of which you were accused-but I know about what you did to Snape and almost to Moony—" Harry let the sentence drop.

"You know I actually asked that myself. You know Pup you are much more mature than I was at your age. Anyway; the Judges, for lack of a better term, felt that since I was actually dumb enough not to realize that Snivellous could have been killed; I just wanted him to stop following us every month. And to get such a fright he peed his trousers. Anywho I guess since I didn't have intent to do harm, they released me." Sirius looked at Harry closely. Despite his very real desire to know how Sirius was alive, Harry's eyes kept wandering to the door the healers had taken Hermione through. "Hermione will be alright, Harry, We'll make sure of it."

Bill and Fleur arrived with a worried Molly. The twins were right behind them. Only they knew that while Hermione was against testing on unsuspecting first years, she had helped them work the kinks out of some of their Wheezes. They truly cared deeply for their super intelligent friend.

Amelia, Sirius, and Harry joined the curse breakers, and quickly ran down what little information they had about the spell. They were just finishing summarizing what Susan had told them about the rffects of the spell on Hermione, when Fleur released a torrent of French and ran full bore to the back. _"L'arrêt, Non vous la tuerez. Arrêt ! Non, Non. STOP!" _(Stop, No you will kill her. Stop!)

Harry and Sirius were right behind the French native, and when the healers weren't quick enough to halt their actions; the two dark haired men pulled out their wands and started casting. Stunners and Petrifying charms flew until there wasn't a healer standing. Placing themselves between the downed healers and the unconscious Hermione, Sirius nodded to Susan.

Susan ennervated the senior healer in the room. Fleur grabbed the indignant man and pulled him to the side. "You must not cast any healing magic at her. Diagnosis only. Nothing that her core can absorb. You will speed the progress. It is an old. Really old French spell. Created by Eleanor D'Aquitaine. How that idiot girl even managed to cast it-I don't know. Put Hermione in a level 10 stasis field. I will write my father; we must find out the EXACT right way to break this. None of your throw magic at it and hope for the best merde."

The healer looked affronted, but with one look at the men hovering protectively over his patient, and all the healers who were stunned and petrified around him; he made the only wise decision. He put Hermione under the strongest Stasis spell he knew. As he turned to reanimate his collogues he noticed a large snowy owl at the window.

Susan noticed Hedwig at the same moment. She crossed the room and let in the owl. It flew directly to Harry, and looked at him expectantly. Everyone in the room, except Harry, gaped. All wondered how the owl had know she was needed. Fleur shook off her astonishment, and ran to the lobby calling for parchment and pen. Bill read over her shoulder translating the letter into English. He made copies and sent it to the Order's best researchers. To expedite the delivery, Bill used a little know Goblin spell that delivered them instantly. The spell was supposed to only be used inside the Goblin Nation. But his bosses would understand. It was for family. Bill felt better for finally having done something to help his surrogate little sister.

* * *

At Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place Remus Lupin and Severus Snape received Bill's missives simultaneously. The two very different men showed their inherent similarities with their almost identical reactions. Both men let loose with a torrent of expletives, from several languages. Severus immediately floo called Madam Pomfrey, after appraising the matron of her patient's current situation, he flooed to the headmaster's office he interrupted Dumbledore and McGonagall's end of year conference.

"Miss Granger is in critical condition at St. Mungo's." Anyone else would have been shocked by the strong note of concern in the Potion Master's voice.

"But Poppy said she was almost fully healed!" McGonagall broke in.

"She was; that stupid brat Parkinson hit her in the back with some obscure French curse. She is under a stasis spell until the counter can be found." Snape answered.

"And Miss Parkinson?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"Does it matter? She hit a fellow student with a darke spell knowing it could kill her. Does it really matter what happens to Pansy soddin' Parkinson?" Snape's voice was incredulous.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, my dear boy." Dumbledore said sagely.

"No, they do not Albus, and even if they do…Miss Parkinson is on chance number 12 at this point. When do you finally stop giving evil more chances and protect the pummilling innocents?" Minerva McGonagall was livid. Not only was she tired of having the same argument over and over, but now the innocent in question was her favorite student since Lily Evans. Another innocent done in by Albus's refusal to kill when needed.

Severus said nothing. He was all out of compassion for those too willfully stupid to rise above their parent's idiotic beliefs. Parkinson, Malfoy, Nott. They were all worthless, unredeemable; just waiting their turn to serve Voldemort. This year had shown that with blatant clarity. Instead he continued, "The words of the spell are mourir avec la douleur de mon Coeur." With that Snape excused himself and hurried to his Library. He had a small section on French spells, one could never have too much knowledge with 'friends' like Lucius.

At Grimmauld Place, Remus had retreated directly to the library, grateful that Sirius had included him in the family wards as soon as he returned from the veil. And yet after several days filled with almost constant research by Snape, Remus, and McGonagall and help from M. Delacour and supposedly from Dumbledore; they were still no closer to a cure. Until help came from the most unlikely of sources.

* * *

Phineas Nigellus Black was far more than pissed off. He was in fact madder than he could remember being in all the years since he had awakened as a portrait. Dumbledore was always one to play fast and loose with information; but here he sat giving lip service to helping, while the little muggleborn who had saved his decendant languished in the hospital. Well that could not be allowed. She may be a mudblood but she had helped to save the last Black male and thus the line.

Phineas had a problem, no one he could trust came into the room in Grimmauld place often enough for him to catch their attention. But when he saw the little house elf the Potter boy had freed from the Malfoys…he had an idea. "House elf, I'm sorry I can't remember your name. I need you to get someone, either Remus Lupin or Snape and have the go to my portrait at the Black home. Can you do that? I may have a way to help the muggleborn girl."

Dobby's head bobbed so erratically, Phineas worried that the creature would snap his own neck. But taking it as an affirmative, Phineas moved to his home portrait to wait. He didn't have to wait long. Upon hearing that the Headmaster Black knew something to help "Harry Potter's Miss Grangey;" Snape and Lupin, who had been researching together in the Black family Library, made their way so quickly to the third floor Bedroom that Phineas had be relegated to, one might have assumed they apparated.

Phineas told them of a book he had hidden in the library. It was a grimoire that contained all the knowledge of all the headmasters before him. In this information was a spell used by the founders to heal Slytherin when he had been cursed by a French witch for killing her father. The father was actually killed for Muggle Hunting. But that fact was of no concern to the witch. Finding the proper book the Potion Master and lycanthrope once more were only able to express themselves with a slew of curse words.

The spell was actually a ritual containing a rather complex potion and well…before they could fully wrap their minds around what the ritual's second portion called for; Phineas called their attention back. He warned them about Dumbledore's manipulations and his extreme lack of help. The grimoire Phineas had directed them to was a copy of a compendium located in the Headmaster's library at Hogwarts. Dumbledore should have been able to locate this material in matter of minutes. Instead he had lied and pretended to be looking.

Phineas; as Severus wrote out a list of what he needed to begin the potion, and Remus wrote a letter to Sirius and Harry to let them know a counter had been found; laid out to the two wary allies all the misdeeds of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	4. The Testicular Fortitude of Portraits

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A Series of Interesting Questions**

"There isn't much I can actually say due to the oaths one takes as a headmaster, besides you have been there for most of it. So instead I will as you a series of questions…questions you will find as interesting as I do.

"Why is it that so many of the light families that supported Dumbledore against Grindlewald, come out of that war with their circumstances greatly reduced? Some of the lesser affluent like the Weasleys entered poverty after that war though they had always been well to do before it.

"Why is it that, as the last of the Princes, you were never directed to even make the attempt to gain your inheritance? The same can be asked about young Lord Potter.

"Was my Great grandson Harry's magical godfather? If so how could anyone ever believe that he was **able** to betray the Potters?" looking closely at Remus, Phineas added; "And why is it that one of the Marauders seems to have no memory of an event I'm sure he would have been present at?

Why is it that the heir of one of the riches magical families would not have leave a will? Why would he not leave instructions as to who should be responsible for his young child? And if he did leave one where is it? Who were its witnesses? Who was its executor?

How can the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot not be able to call for a trial for a prisoner who never had one? Especially when he knows that new information has come to light?

Even more, who cast the fidelius charm…if it was Dumbledore, why did he not step forward and say that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper? And why hide them in Godric's Hollow in the first place; there were several Potter properties which would have allowed no harm to come to a Potter there?

How did the 'boy who lives' shite get started? Why were people allowed to write books and make money off the boy without his knowledge, or permission? Where is his share of that money going?

Why is it that in the last century, the education at Hogwarts has DRASTICALLY declined? Why are the witches and wizards of England becoming more and more sheep like? Why are there no new spell crafters, and charm masters?

And last but most importantly, how many lives would have been saved if the Death Eaters had been dealt with properly in and after the last war? Who is responsible for the fact that they weren't? why is it that the evil are constantly given more chances to destroy the innocent?"

Severus and Remus exchanged looks. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black looked smug, finally these two were thinking. It had to be them cause the only other person Phineas could think of who spent enough time in the muggle world to have picked up Critical thinking was stuck in St. Mungo's.

**While Phineas was demonstrating his testicular fortitude**

A stuffily dressed hospital Administrator pulled Sirius aside. In the 3 weeks since Hermione had been cursed Sirius and Harry had been an almost constant presence at St. Mungo's, the Weasleys were taking turns and surprisingly enough Kingsley Shacklebolt had been by to check on Hermione almost every day. Today's Weasleys were Bill and George, though it could have been Fred…he answered to either.

The administrator looked at the exonerated man before him. "Lord Black, it has been several weeks, and the girl is still just holding on stasis. Perhaps you should allow our healers to attempt to heal the girl?"

This arse reminded Sirius far too much of the third Weasley boy. Sirius was yanked from his thoughts but the need to physically restrain his godson.

"Look you pencil pushing toerag, id any one tries any magic anywhere near her before we are ready with the counter, I will take her and the Longbottoms out of here, and pull this building to the ground." Harry's eyes shown with such fierce determination, the Administrator took several steps back.

Bill stepped forward, "I'm not sure what the problem is. You have a patient whose only requirement is the refreshing of her stasis spell once a day. Lord Black is footing the rather inflated bill, so might I suggest you walk away." Well that is about as close as any of Molly Weasley's children can come to being peace keepers. Once the parchment jockey had left, Bill turned to Sirius and made another suggestion, "Take Harry to Gringotts, he needs to claim his heritage. It hasn't been done yet." Seeing the two men once again about to refuse, Bill continued calmly. "You guys haven't been out of her for more than an hour in three weeks. I'll stay here and keep those fools from bothering Hermione. You two go-get Harry set in his rightful place. Besides when she is all fixed up- well you won't want to leave her side to do this then." Bill hid a smirk. He had finally found the one argument that would get these two to go and see the world outside St. Mungo's.

Sirius looked at Harry. His time behind the veil and the healing he had found their helped to clear away the confusion he'd sometimes experienced when looking as Harry. H e no longer had to stop himself from calling him James; he no longer wanted to transform into Padfoot and give him a ride. "Come, Harry. Bill is right. It is passed time for e you to assume your title and lands. I also think a full checkup is in order."

Sirius side-apparated Harry to the Gringotts apparition point. One needed a certain level of vault to be allowed this privilege. Stepping into the bank's main lobby, Sirius pulled Harry over to a special window that Harry had never noticed before.

A very officious looking goblin looked out at them. "Well finally, Lord Potter. We've been desirous of your presence for some time now. I am Bloodreaper. I am the Chief Probate Superintendent for Gringotts International. Follow me to my office and we can begin. The Potter Accounts Manager will meet us there. Lord Black, I believe there is much to discuss, and very little of it will please you."

With those words of warning, the window became an archway. Sirius waved Harry forward with a flourish, and then stepped through himself. After they had crossed the threshold, the archway became a window once more. Bloodreaper proceeded them into his office. Amazingly, at least to Harry, there was a goblin already there waiting. He introduced himself as Axbreaker, the Manager of the Potter Accounts and Estate. "We have found some irregularities with the Potter Accounts Lord Black. It began with an inquiry the morning after the night of the Ministry Six Battle. It was made by the Chief Warlock in his position as young Lord Potter's magical guardian. He has managed to pull several illicit transactions on Trust account. It is the only account that anyone other than myself can access, until Young Harry ascends to his Lordship. He used the trust accountant, Dragger, to set up 2 annuities. One for a family named Dursley and one for Molly Weasley."

"Given fact that by all accounts you are very close with the Weasley family, and live with the Dursley Family, we were not exactly concerned, until a teller came forward with some wuestionsa bout your welfare. It seems the Griphook took you to your vault on your first appearance here. He overheard some of what your friend Hagrid had to say about your treatment at the Dursley's. He managed to spy on you several times during that and the last few summers. He was very through in documenting his observations. Unfortunately he only shared his results with Dragger. Who, we believe under Dumbledore's orders, buried them.

With the account inspection we began upon the aforementioned inquiry, we found his report. We feel, and correct me if we are wrong, but we feel that none of the money given to the Dursley's was used to support you, as it should have been?"

Harry was aghast. "No. I was a slave, a punching bag, and apparently a paycheck. But the only clothes I ever received were my whale of a cousin's castaways. I've never gotten a single gift; my glasses came from the Salvation Army Shop. I didn't know my name 'til the first day of school. Or my birthday 'til shortly before I was nine!"

Axbreaker barked an order into a communication device on his desk. "Very well. That confirmation allows us to move forward with prosecution of the Dursleys for misappropriation of funds, and I believe that we will add child endangerment, neglect, abuse, and exploitation to those as well. We will also force them to repay every pence of the 316496 pounds sterling; they have received over the last 14 years."

Harry actually looked like he would try to stop them for a minute. But Sirius spoke up instead. "Yes, you should move on that immediately. Because if I get to them first. I'll be guilty when they send me to Azkaban this time."

Axbreaker seemed to smirk in agreement and continued; "the inquiry that sparked the investigation, was in fact an attempt by Dumbledore to instigate a betrothal contract on your behalf. The contract failed to pass the fraud assessments. It would seem that Mr. Arthur Weasley's signature was compelled, or confounded. Molly Weasley's and Albus Dumbledore's signatures however were authenticated."

"So Arthur didn't agree with the plan so they tricked him into thinking they were signing something else. What I don't get is why even try this. I barely know Ginny. I mean we're getting to be better friends after the fight at the Ministry…but she's just barely starting to get over the boy-who-lived hype." Harry's confusion was palpable.

"We do not know Lord Potter. What we do know is that it was this attempt that lead to us finding out so many interesting things. We have stopped the annuity to Molly Weasley as well and pulled the 1500 galleons back from her vault. If you did agree to this series of transactions, we will of course release the funds."

Harry could only shake his head. "When did they start?" he asked hoping for the best.

"They began after Christmas of your Second year at Hogwarts." AxBreaker responded.

"You know what; put it back…not in her vault, in the main Weasley account. I probably owe Mr. Weasley that just for trashing his car, and that car saved my arse in the forbidden forest. Plus I've eaten there enough, and I know they don't really have money to spare. So set up another one, 150 galleons a month. But whatever you do, Do NOT let them know where it's coming from." Harry finished. He felt better. That 1500 galleons would cover the car and the tickets to the world cup, he'd kind of felt bad about not being able to help, and now he could.

Axbreaker simply nodded. He was finding himself liking the boy more and more. The more he spoke with him the more he was reminded of Lily Evans Potter; one hell of a temper mitigated by a wonderfully compassionate heart. "Consider it done. As I was saying in the investigation pursuant to the inquiry we discovered that in his position as Chief Warlock, Dumbledore had sealed the Potter will. This was supposedly done to protect a war time secret. The only –quote/unquote- secret information was found upon review is the naming of the Potter's actual secret keeper. It did also point out that Albus Dumbledore was the person who performed the fidelius charm. He was also listed as one of the three required witnesses." Axbreaker went on to explain the bequests left in the will, and he executed them all as well.

"The will, of course, set forth who should have seen to your care in the event of their deaths, mentioning by name that you should never have been left with Petunia Evans Dursley or her family. Their first choice was of course Lord Black; followed by the Frank and Alice Longbottom, it would seem that their son Neville was in fact your mother's godson. Next was the Tonks, their daughter was should have been a seventh year when you entered Hogwarts. Finally were the Weasleys; there were several stipulations to your placement in that household. Your mother also included a further "_not even if Hell froze over" _list, including the Malfoys and any person carrying a dark mark.

Axbreaker finished explaining the details of the estate and presented Harry with the Potter Signet ring. "Lord Potter, allow me to welcome you to your rightful place in the Wizarding world. Your Godfather will explain further to you what this means. Your mother was scheduled to do a heritage test less than a month after her death. I believe that she would appreciate it if you would take the test in her stead."

Harry actually smiled; his first in three weeks. "Okay, I don't know anything at all about my mum. Just that she was the brightest witch to attend Hogwarts since Rowena Ravenclaw…well until my Hermione." Harry got quite again at the thought of his unconscious friend. Quickly Axbreaker called for the ceremonial dagger and a treated parchment. 3 drops of blood and three minutes later and the results were there. The Evans and Potter Families all the way back to their beginnings. 2 names stuck out. Glinda Gryffindor, the eldest child of Godric, had married the heir of the second generations of Potters. The other was Syria Slytherin the eldest grandchild Salazar. Syria became the first of the Evans line.

"I believe, Lord Potter, that we should see if the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings recognize you as heir. The direct patriarchal Gryffindor line died out a little over 100 years ago. The Slytherin ring only reappeared in the last twenty; Sometime between the 1980 and 1990 audits." A few words of gobbledygook and two more ancient looking ring boxes appeared before Harry. One looked to be made of a hammered copper, though it had no real patina of age it felt ancient. The same could be said for the other box it seemed to be hewn from a petrified wood. "Do not worry, should you not qualify, the boxes simply will not open."

Harry looked at Sirius, only to find the old dog looking back at him. "Well as the yanks say-nothing beats a fail but a try." The copper box seemed to almost jump into Harry's hand and opened with the slightest touch. It contained the Gryffindor ring. Sirius ran a quick scan for dark magic, when it came up negative; Harry slipped the ring onto his slim finger.

A presence swept through Harry's mind. While the presence was less abrasive than Snape's during his occlumency lesson; but strange none the less. It was only a matter of seconds before he heard a voice proclaim him worthy. The ring resized to fit Harry.

Sirius performed a scan of the Slytherin ring, and quickly put himself between Harry and the ring box. The older man looked at the goblin in consternation. Axbreaker called for a curse breaker. And all four men moved back from the desk. The curse breaker arrived in seconds, after performing several more complex scans he began to curse fluently in Gobbledygook, English, and Mermish.

"My Lords, sirs it would seem that the last holder of the ring turned it into a horcrux." At Harry's questioning look, the goblin curse breaker took a moment to explain the true villainy of the horcrux, adding that each separation of the soul made the person less human, and less sane. "I cannot simply banish the fragment of the soul without knowing who it was. What I can do is move the fragment into something else and destroy it."

Bloodreaper gave him the go ahead. "Put the fragment into one of the walking dead. I would know who created this abomination and if there are others."

The curse breaker made a motion and his assistant came in. it took less than half an hour for one of the goblin nation's prisoners, a slightly built wizard with magic suppression runes carved into his very flesh, to volunteer to end their sentence early. Apparently the goblins believed that every prisoner should serve hard labor…even if they were slated for death. As he was brought in Sirius put a restraining hand on Harry.

Sirius needn't have worried. Harry wasn't thinking of objecting. The events at the ministry and on the train had fully opened Harry's eyes. He now understood that some people deserved to die. A short yet complicated spell later and Harry was once more speaking with a revenant that identified itself as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"You know it's really impossible to be scared of a toss pot so afraid of death that he is willing to splint his soul into pieces. Good God, I would have welcomed death with open arms any day from ages 4 to 11…probably earlier if I had understood the concept. So how many of those things do we have to destroy?" Harry ranted.

"Why on earth should I share that information with you? You do not understand anything. It is not fear of death; it's a mastery of it. I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin-greatest of the Hogwarts four." The shade remarked.

"You are a stupid scared little boy. Playing with peoples' lives because it makes you feel important. You are weak and you are pitiful. I've disembodied you at 15 months, cast you out at 11, destroyed part of your soul at 12, fought you to a draw at 14, and sent you running just a few weeks ago. So tell me what I want to know; before I get angry." Harry fumed; the reality was that Harry had been angry for weeks.

Axbreaker was growing tired of the argument. He pointed a finger at the possessed thing in front of them. Using the goblin form of legilimency, without any of the subtlety he would have usually used, he ripped into its consciousness. Finding what he was looking for he pulled back. With a nod to the curse breaker, he signaled him to destroy the revenant. Turning to the humans he calmly reported, "This was the fourth Voldemort created. A diary, Helga Hufflepuff's cup and-"

"It doesn't matter, as long as the boy lives, so shall I" the shade shouted out as the curse breaker finished the complex spell to destroy it. Quickly there after that piece of Riddle's soul was no more.

Neither Sirius nor Harry liked the implications of that. Harry began to curse loudly and vehemently. "Check me. Check me and see if that stupid motherfucker left a piece of his bloody soul in me." The curse breaker acquiesced to the command with alacrity.

"Unfortunately it would see that you do. However, the process for its removal is a bit easier now. I would not need a vessel since we know its name. Unless you would like to question it as well?"

A Quick debate later and Bloodreaper called for another of the walking dead. This piece of Voldemort was the oldest and probably the least sane. However it was the most closely tied to Riddle. The botching of the ritual caused by the disembodiment had allowed a connection to remain, one that was not present in the other horcruxes.

This time as soon as the soul fragment was In the new host, Axbreaker and Bloodreaper took the information needed. While Riddle's occlumency cold have protected him from even the most determined of wizard; but there was nothing outside of GOBLIN taught occlumency that could stand up to the legilimency of the goblins. The curse breaker once more worked his magic and destroyed a second piece of the soul of Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

After the excitement settled down, Harry accepted the Slytherin ring. The presence this time took no time at all to announce that by right of conquest as well as by right of blood, Harry was Lord Slytherin. It was only after the goblins had given Harry all the information they were able to glean from the revenants of the self styled Lord Voldemort; that Harry had a horrifying thought. "I don't have to have three wives or anything like that…right?"

The adults all laughed. "While polygamy is allowed in our culture, there is no requirement; even in your unique situation. Should you wish to separate the titles, you simply need to have a son for each. While the Potter title allows for matriarchal or patriarchal succession, the other older titles do not. It is also possible to keep the Potter and Gryffindor titles tied, and separate the Slytherin title, which came to you primarily through your mother." Bloodreaper explained.

"Oh good, because I refuse to marry some bloody fangirl, or barmy blood purist." Harry said decisively. As he and Sirius were leaving, Harry surprised the goblins, by not only recognizing Griphook, but also by the pulling him aside and thanking him for his concern and for helping to build the case against his muggle guardians. Realizing that it had been more than four hours since they'd left the hospital; Harry and Sirius made one quick stop by Flourish and Blotts to grab a new book to read to Hermione and the hurried to return to her side.

* * *

**AN:** I am undecided currently as to who will bear the brunt of my bashing in the story. Right know I KNOW that Dumbledore & Molly will be bashed considerably...should I include Ron &/Or Ginny?


	5. Conversations & Preperations

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**Finally Some GOOD News **

Upon the return to St. Mungo's Sirius and Harry were met by an extremely happy Tonks. She pulled them over to where she had forced Kingsley Shacklebolt to wait. The lead Auror has stopped to see Hermione every day, often bring books on defensive, African and Caribbean magic to her. "Remus sent me to tell you that he and Snape with some help from dear old Grampa Phineas have found the counter to the French curse." She stopped for a moment as the three men supported each other. They were so happy that their knees went a bit weak. Their joy was palpable. "They do need all of you at headquarters. Snape and Remus said that they will need volunteers to take part in the counter. Since I don't qualify –no clue why not, so don't ask- I've been sent to guard Sleeping Beauty."

As soon as Tonks finished relaying her message she turned and, lengthening her hair and turning it platinum blonde, she proceeded to skip to the lift to head up to Hermione's room. Sirius, Kingsley, and Harry rushed to Grimmauld Place.

**How Do You Even Start That Conversation**

Minerva McGonagall had had many difficult conversations during her time as an educator, but NOTHING had ever prepared her for this. After outlining the details of the ritual and allowing the intellectual parents in front of her to read the copy of the entire spell she had brought with her; Minerva sat back and waited to answer the multitude of questions she was sure the Grangers would put forth.

"So what you are telling us is that in order for our daughter to live, we need to give our permission for six men to have sex with her despite her state of consciousness? And the only thing we know about them is that they each love her in very specific yet very different ways?" Matilda Granger had always counted herself as a very rational woman but this was too much.

"If that red head Weasley boy who seems to go out of his was to make her cry is included I will kill him." Gerard Granger said vehemently. "It is a constant struggle not to hit him every year at Kings Cross."

"I do not believe that that particular Weasley brother is capable of the emotional maturity needed for this ritual. He will not be a concern." McGonagall answered confidently. She felt much the same as Gerard on that subject.

"Professor McGonagall, it says in the footnotes, that there is the possibility of bonds forming during this ritual. What exactly does that mean?" Matilda queried.

"To best answer that let me explain Magical bonding first." And their nods she continued. "I believe that the soul bond is actually considered a bit of a myth in muggle culture, however it does bear truth in the magical world. They are rare, but they do happen. It is often referred to as 'true loves first kiss'. A soul sharing couple kisses and in our culture they are henceforth considered to be married. That is of course the strongest of all the formal bonds. However there is one other that results in marriage. It is even more rare. The last time it was actually believed to have happen was in ancient Rome; before the times of Christ. It occurs when two people of very, very high magical talent have exceeding high emotional ties; but beyond that, their cores must be compatible. There are of course lesser bonds, but those two are the only permanent bonds."

"But aren't several of them extremely talented in magic?" Gerard asked.

"Well yes. But the simple truth is that none of them are quite at the level of power needed to form this bond." McGonagall stated firmly. She spent more time with the Grangers, and included them in the process of helping their daughter by gaining Matilda's agreement to bathe the girl and help to prepare her for the ritual. Remus, Severus, and Minerva wanted to expose her to as little magic as possible outside of the ritual. For the same reason Minerva asked Gerard to show Sirius, and the others how to shave by muggle means.

**Preparing for a Ritual can Be Complicated**

Snape had spent the last several hours amassing the needed ingredients for the potion portion of the ritual. He couldn't trust Dumbledore's assistance in getting some of the rarer ones, and just as he was about to turn to some of his more questionable sources, Luna Lovegood had shown up complete with the remaining parts of her mother's impressive collection. The ingredients had not been touched in the six years since her death but nonperishable potion elements only become better with age. Snape was so pleased; he actually patted the Ravenclaw on the head and allowed her to assist him in the preparation of the components.

While preparing the 42 different components of the potion needed to begin the process of awakening Hermione Granger, Severus began to contemplate the ritual portion. The Potion Master did not envy the wolf's task.

The potion was complex; requiring 42 ingredients, 15 different preparation methods and 3 different types of cauldrons. Luna and Severus worked tirelessly for seven hours on the blasted thing. They were only finally able to rest after the contents of the pewter and silver cauldrons were combined into the Fire Crab Shell Cauldron, and properly stirred. The ruddy complicated potion had to rest for 12 hours before use.

Snape used that time to rest and ready himself for the ritual, including taking the Grangers up on their offer of making use of their muggle home to make sure that he used no magic for even shaving or tooth cleaning.

**Elsewhere in Grimmauld Place Arthur Finally Grows a Pair**

"There just has to be another way. We cannot allow those perverts to basically rape that child!" Molly had been ranting and raving for the better part of an hour.

To be honest Arthur was well and truly tired of it. One of his non-redheaded children had been in the hospital for three bloody weeks. A way is finally found to restore her to full health and Molly was quibbling about the method. It was too much. He had barely had time to wrap his head around the fact that apparently Albus, or Molly herself had confounded or Compelled him and obilivated him in order to get his signature on a betrothal contract for Ginny and Harry. Like that would ever be a good match.

"For god's sake woman would you shut your bloody gob. Hermione is as good as one of ours and if this will get her back to her family, as crazy and convoluted as it may be then this is what's going to happen. No it's not the ideal situation. But at least it isn't potions rape, and I sure as hell remember that you dosed me with effing Amorentia to get me to fuck you that first time. If you hadn't had the biggest knockers and deepest throat in Hogwarts, there wouldn't have been a second time. And right now I can honestly say that had Bill not been a direct result of that second go I had on the Hogwarts BROOM, I'd have never married you."

Molly looked flabbergasted. Arthur never spoke of how they got together. She had assumed that he just needed a little push to admit his feelings. Not that he hadn't had any. "But you just needed a push to act on your feelings? You used to watch me all the time?" she blabbered confusedly.

"Of course I watched you. You had huge tits, and only used the support charm, not real bras. You never had underwear on by lunch time. And I was a teenage boy. Watching you walk was better than a blue pensieve. And just like any reformed whore you've become a prude. Good Lord Woman, I haven't had a blow job since the twins were born. And god knows you've let yourself go since you finally had your girl. Now here's what gonna happen. You are going to sit down and shut up. You will go back to behaving like the mollywobbles you used to be; that means that you are my whore whenever I feel like it. You are going to drop at least 6 stones, and you will cease coddling and ruining our children. And beyond that if you ever, ever brew another love potion, or help one to be brewed or administered; that includes not stopping it from being brewed or administered; I swear on all that is holy, and every drop of magic you possess, I will divorce you and petition for you to serve time in Azkaban…there is no time limitation on the prosecution for the things you have done." Arthur turned to storm out of the room, "oh and Molly, Ginny and Harry will never marry. She's too in love with the 'boy who lived', not the real Harry. Their marriage would become hell on earth for them and I will not allow it to happen. You may have forgotten, but I am the head of this family."

**Yet Another Uncomfortable Conversation**

Remus sighed again. He really didn't understand why he had to be the one to do this. ~Ok so he wasn't as good as potions as Snape but he could have…Nope never mind. He much preferred this over Minerva's assignment. At least he didn't have to explain the details of the ritual to the Doctors Granger. He looked over the men gathered in the parlor, all the Weasley brothers except Percy were there, Fletcher; well he'd have to go; Harry, Sirius, and Kingsley had arrived together and stood together near the Weasleys. There was Mad Eye, and several of the older crew, widowers or 'confirmed bachelors' all. They would probably recuse themselves as soon as they heard the basics.

Taking a deep breath, Remus began. "Okay we've gathered you together to take part in a ritual to allow for the full recovery of Hermione Granger. As you've no doubt noticed, none of the female or married members of the Order are here. There is a good reason for that. The ritual itself is OLD magic. And as in most OLD magic, there is a call for either bloodletting or sexual congress. In the case of this ritual it will be Sexual congress between certain males, and Miss Granger. We believe that because the nature of the curse is about love denied, taken away; the sexual congress is an metaphor for love released, thus releasing Hermione from the curse. The most important thing here is that this must be of your own free will. Any of you who would like to take yourself disqualify yourselves; please feel free to do so now."

Several men left. Almost all the ones he'd assume would go. Looking over the room he growled in his throat, "Fletcher get out. I'm disqualifying you. Don't know why you are here in the first bloody place."

Mad Eye looked Fletcher up and down seeing that the fool was about to protest, the retired Auror moved himself out of contention, but not out of the room. "Mundungus, Lupin thinks of the girl as one of his cubs, one of his pack. Leave before he forces you to." Moody wasn't sure why but he felt something similar for the girl. She had visited him when he was recovering from being stuck in his trunk; she and the Potter lad. They did so without anyone asking them to, or even knowing what they were doing. They caught him up on everything that had happened, told him what the Crouch bastard had done wearing his face.

Remus nodded his thanks at Mad Eye; his presence could be beneficial if there were disagreements. Turning back to the room at large, Ron Weasley's face caught Remus's attention. Moody was correct, he did see Hermione as pack, Harry as well, but Remus's wolf had never accepted Ron as such. And it was currently very unhappy with the thought of that boy touching the female cub.

"Before I go any further let me reiterate…we are asking for volunteers here. No one is going to be forced to help."

"Yes, they will." Harry spoke up; there was an underlying tone of titanium to his words. "If it is going to save Hermione, and fit what every test, or qualifiers this think calls for and you don't want to do it well then you can get the hell out and not come back."

"And if anyone thinks that he can't do that, well it's my damn house and I damn well agree with him." Sirius confirmed.

"Look Paddy, Cub. I know that we all want what's best for Hermione. But this won't work and she won't get better if there is any since of resentment or anything like that present. When the spell calls for freely given that's what it meant. Just like when you became Harry's godfather; freely given oath." Remus chided. With a stern look at his family, he continued. "The qualifiers are actually rather simple.

One whose love for her is known

One whose love for her is unknown

One who has been saved by her love

One who loves her beauty of form and face

One who loves her for all she is

And finally,

One who loves her for all she can become

I'm opening the floor now for volunteers."

"One question, what are the conditions of the sexual congress?" Ron asked. Everyone in the room cringed at the inane question.

Remus however simply blushed, and attempted to be tactful in answering it. "We will transform the ballroom on the second floor. Dobby is cleaning it now. The spell is rather specific, there will be all men will be present with her for the entire duration, the order is as set forth in the qualifiers I just stated. No charms or anything can be used."

"Uhgh. No cleaning charms?" Ron sounded disgusted.

Harry turned to his friend and looked at him with a look of abject disbelief. "I don't care if we have to suck her clean after it is all over. You know what Ron? You don't qualify. All of those say love and I think, despite all the love you've been shown your whole life, you still don't know what Love is."

Ron turned to his brothers for support only to find all four looking at him with contempt and revulsion. Bill looked over at Charlie. "I can't do it. I want Hermione better as much as anybody… but she is like Ginny to me, I Just can't. I cannot have sex with one of my little sisters."

Charlie agreed with Bill but added, "Me neither. What we can do however is take our BABY brother here and go educate him on love." Charlie and Bill hauled Ron roughly from the room.

"Ok," Remus continued, "some of these we can all guess. Sirius is obviously number 3. She saved you because she loves justice and she loves Harry. Harry is number 5," Remus paused and looked at Harry. The boy just blushed and nodded emphatically.

Harry would never have admitted it for any other reason. Not because the feeling wasn't real or was platonic; but for fear of losing the best thing in his life. She had stood by him when no one else had; but she also stood up to him when necessary. Yes he loved her. He could and would do anything, and everything; even this to save her.

Remus persisted, "Severus has stepped into place as the one who loves her for all she can become." Seeing Harry and Sirius start to object, he cut them off. "Look, he has a hard line to tow, but he has been tortured to keep her safe, I think he qualifies. Besides the foot notes state that if the potion is brewed by one of the participants the treatment is most effective. That does however leave us in a quandary about the other 3 spots."

George pushed Fred forward. "We've got number 1 right here." Fred actually blushed, and looked at the floor. "Forge, here has had quite the crush on our Hermione for months. He even got the nerve up to tell her. Unfortunately she thought him to be joking, but I know, Angelina and Alicia and Katie know and Hermione does know, so I think that counts. And let me go ahead and admit that I love her for her face and form. She is beautiful to me. I'm not as deep as my twin yet… though still not near as shallow as our boneheaded baby brother."

"Of Course the twins have to do everything together, even like the same girl" that still leaves us with the 'one whose love for her is unknown'? Who loves her and hasn't told a soul and how do we find them if nobody knows." Sirius was starting to get worked up to a boil when he was shocked into silence. Kingsley Shackelbolt had stepped forward.

"I believe that from the looks on your faces we can all agree that I fulfill the unknown portion amazingly well…you will have to take my word for the love part." The tall dark ball headed man said calmly.

Remus just nodded in acknowledgement. "Ok then one last embarrassing little requirement. Please tell me that at least one of you is still a virgin." When Harry and the twins all answered in the affirmative, Remus positively beamed. "Good the balance will help the efficacy of the ritual. I believe that we can count on Severus, Sirius and Kingsley to help you with anything beyond 'insert slot A into tab B."

Almost shaking in relief at being so close to having Hermione back up and around, Remus sent the twins off to help Dobby prepare the room. He made sure to remind them that Severus, Kingsley, and Harry would probably not share the twins and Sirius's questionable tastes. And that if everything worked Hermione would hex the hell out of them if she disapproved.

* * *

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

Next Chapter: The Ritual


	6. Rituals & Worry

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**And A Ritualing We Shall Go**

Dobby had done perfect job preparing the room. He had created a California King sized bed in the center of a completely white room. The bed had no head or foot boards and was high enough off the floor that all the wizards would have to climb into it. The sheets were muggle made white Egyptian cotton with a 1000 thread count. There were assorted sizes of pillows in the room also encased in the same soft linens. Though one could not see any source of light the room was quietly lit not bright, but not by any means dim.

The six male participants of the ritual were in place. The full potion had taken on a slightly viscous quality and was a pearlescent red. Two large glass bowls of it had been placed near the head and foot of the 'bed'. Hermione was lain in the center of the raised soft dais Dobby had created for her. She was completely nude. She looked amazing laying there. The curvaceous body she constantly hid under baggy clothes was fully on display. Her large breasts still riding high, despite her supine position; her hair had been washed and blow dried, and her body waxed and smoothed all over.

Immediately upon her appearing in place each man began to rub the unguent into her skin. They couldn't wait even a few extra seconds. The moment she had been popped onto the bed by Winky; the stasis had dropped. Each one pouring every positive emotion they felt for the witch. They massaged her body deeply, the feel of her soft feminine flesh having the expected results. They began to chant the words of the ritual _Sentir notre amour pour vous. Nous revenir. nous amène notre maison d'amour._ Over and over they chanted. As they chanted and masseged the potion into her skin, Hermione began to moan and writhe.

Snape looked at Fred and gestured to him to begin. Fred climbed onto the bed, and between Hermione's legs. Slicking some of the potion onto his very erect member, he began to push himself into her slick wet heat. He was careful to break her hymen as gently as he could, sliding in at a snail's pace. "Oh god _Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. _Hermione." Despite having taken his older brothers' advice and taking measures to make him last longer, the pleasure was so great that Fred only made it to the exact necessary number of strokes, before he was erupting inside Hermione's semiconscious body.

The six men continued to chant the joint chant as Fred moved to the side and let Kingsley move into position. The powerfully built Auror let out a loud sound of absolute pleasure, as he sank his potion covered cock into the young woman he had come to love over the last year. "_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour." _He chanted over and over. Even with all his experience before and the fact that he too had masterbated during his preparations foe the ritual Kingsley only made it to twice the exact number of strokes, before he was roaring out in completion. He took back up the joint chant as he removed himself from the bed.

Sirius had the most difficult chant, and sinking into Hermione's tight wet pussy almost made him forget every word. But he managed to slide the pleasure he was feeling to the side, and pour the love he for the courageous girl beneath him into every utterance of his mouth. "_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. comme votre amour m'a épargné, permettre à ma amour pour vous épargner."_ Sirius knew he had never in all his days felt anything this good, so it was no surprise at all to him that he only lasted 21 strokes. Once more he chanted the joint chant as he allowed George to take his place in heaven.

"_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. La belle fille est rentrée."_ George chanted as soon as he was enclosed in Hermione's heat. He knew he wouldn't last long, he was a virgin, this felt amazing, and watching Hermione writhe under the others, as they made love to her barely aware body was too much. Soon his cum joined the rest, and the potion swirling in Hermione's tautness.

Harry did not waste any time, as soon as George had rolled over next to Fred, he was in place. He didn't just thrust into Hermione. He wrapped himself as completely around her as he could. Chanting directly into her ear his portion over and over again. _"Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. ma coeure est rentré."_ By concentrating on the words, and trying basically to will Hermione back to health, Harry managed to last for three time the needed strokes as well.

Severus Snape watched as one by one each of these men played their part in healing Hermione Granger. He knew he was here because he more than any of the longed to see the woman she would become. As he slid into her he marveled at how snug and close-fitting, her sheath still was. Fred had made the joke before Hermione appeared that they should go on the road as male strippers, calling themselves the big boy club, and yet she was so amazingly tight Severus knew he wouldn't last long. As he neared his completion he began to chant, _"Sentir notre amour pour vous. Nous revenir. nous amène notre maison d'amour. notre avenir vous attend pour commencer."_ Severus had never taken French, never really spoken it before this evening, so he did not realize that he had changed something rather vital was he chanted.

**You know I Don't Remember Reading This Part of the Ritual**

Hermione came back to herself with a jolt. She had no idea where she was all she knew is that much like some dreams she's been having, she was in a large empty room, with every man she had ever fantasized about. She was currently impaled on what felt like the damn big member of her potions professor. Convinced it was a dream. She barely noticed she was speaking before she shouted, _"Je sens votre amour pour moi. Je vous Suis Revenu. Notre avenir est maintenant. Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes."_

She reached up and wrapped a hand in Snape's hair. She pulled him down and plundered his mouth in a kiss, delighting in the sounds of pleasure he made. Hermione released his mouth and turned. "Oh God." She kissed her best friend, in dreams she was allowed. Arching her back, she reveled in the pleasure coursing through her. Wringing another orgasm from Severus, she shattered in orgasm and they yelled out as one. "_Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes." _

Still believing she was dreaming, Hermione wriggled from under Severus's spent, and shocked body. She looked assessing around. Harry was fully hard once more thanks to the kiss she'd given him, so she climbed onto his rather impressive cock. Her body still thrummed with her orgasm as she sunk fully onto Harry. She rode him hard and fast. He skimmed his hands up her thighs, over her waist and ribs, and to her breasts. He hefted their weight in his hands, and rolled the hard bud between his fingers. Together they found their pleasure. This time Harry voice joined hers yelling, "_Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes." _

The cycle continued. Hermione looked at George like a cat might a bowl of cream. They will never be able to say who reached for whom first, but soon Hermione was moaning in pleasure again. Together they reached climax and shouted, "_Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes."_

Sirius crawled over next. He took her from behind. One of his hands reaching under her to tease her clit and he wet his fingers in her fount of moisture. With wet fingers, he began to play with her between the cheeks of her sexy little ass. By the time they shouted out in fulfillment, she was taking three of his fingers in her backdoor and enjoying every millimeter.

Driven by some force that was compelling her to act out her every fantasy, she crawled over to Kingsley. She sank her full and still so tight pussy over him for seven strokes, then pulled up and took him into her ass. She grabbed Fred's hand and heaved him over. She took the boy by the cock and guided him into her now empty cunt. The two men played with her breast and butt as they pumped in and out, separated by a thin wall of tissue. Hermione whispered in Fred ear and called George and Harry over. Fred leaned up a bit as George and Harry lowered their heads to suck Hermione's bouncing nipples. Snape and Sirius both felt an overwhelming need to join the worship of the returned vixen. Back and forth she twisted, kissing first Severus then Sirius over and over. Somehow all the men got sucked into her feelings and all seven voices were raised in pleasure as they all shouted, "_Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes."_ And came so hard they all passed out in a heap of sweaty, cum soaked, potion scented bodies.

**Waiting on a Woman & 6 Men**

Remus Lupin and Gerard Granger were pacing parallel circuits in the Family parlor across from the library in Grimmauld Place.

"I don't understand it's been six hours. They should have been down here three hours ago, success or no."

"We'll we cannot go check; when Molly tried, Dobby bound her to that chair in the library." Minerva reminded.

"Too bad he wasn't thoughtful enough to silence her. I believe he forgot we are trying not to use and human magic in the house until the end of the ritual." Arthur said, "look let's just walk it through, the entire Ritual top to bottom one last time and see if there is anything we missed."

"Ok well there is this long list of potion prep and ingredients, and none of us doubt Severus's abilities with a cauldron. Plus the only person that helped is Luna and she is the best student in her year in potions." Minerva began the run down.

"Ok we know that we got the right men in the proper roles. They took oaths as to the veracity of their feeling." Matilda Granger piped in. "they all really love my daughter. They knew the order, heck they even walked into the room in the right arrangement."

"Winky popped her into the room as soon as I released the stasis spell. All the males were in place before I dropped it. And Harry would have killed anyone who didn't start the chanting and massaging immediately. We practiced the chants with them for over an hour. They knew their parts backwards and forwards." Remus thought aloud.

Gerard sighed, "Harry and I drilled the seven times tables into their heads; and that they had to make sure to well you know at least seven times, and always in a derivative of seven. So 14, 21, 28…but I suppose they could have lost count, or miscounted."

"But that wouldn't account for this we'd have just had no success, and been forced to make another attempt on the in seven days." Matilda stated definitively. She may not actually be magical; but she was her daughter's mother. She could read and memorize and dissect information just as well as Hermione, and she had been over this spell backwards, forwards and sideways.

"Seven components, that leaves a lot that can go wrong in the heat of the moment." Gerard sighed sitting down next to his wife.

Arthur started to say something optimistic when waves of magic came rolling down the stairs. The waves rolled out of the house. Buffeting all the house's occupants, furnishings; Walburga Black screamed as her painting slid down the wall. In a third floor room, in a sideboard, a locket released a scream of terror that was cut off by another wave that killed the soul fragment that had been released.

As the waves went forth out of Grimmauld Place, and further out until every magic user and muggle sensitive in the United Kingdom felt it. Deep in the caverns of Gringotts, a small gold cup screamed, and spewed out its unwelcome passenger, much like the locket the next wave of magic killed that piece as well. Finally in a room that rarely appeared on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, a similar scene played out from Rowena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem.

As suddenly as it started, the waves pulled back. In their wake they left feelings of love, peace and happiness. In the parlor, Marilda looked around at her fellow waiters. "Does that mean something went wrong…or right?"

**You Should Never Say Something Is Impossible**

"That's not possible" Snape said. His voice filled with wonderment as he looked at his pale bare forearm. His happiness woke the others, not because they could hear his quite exclamation; but because they could all feel it.

Hermione looked around her and she had to ask, "So I take it I wasn't actually dreaming?"

"Let's get cleaned up and we can all get dressed and go downstairs." Harry suggested. It felt like Hermione could use some time to herself.

"I believe that Hermione will understand everything if she reads the ritual and how it affects the curse." Sirius suggested as he stood and stretched. Several people bit back groans. Many of them feeling the attraction for a male for the first time ever.

As everyone stood and worked the kinks out of their bodies, Hermione couldn't help but look around at all these men. All of them, her body attested to the salient fact, she had had sex with. Her eyes roved all over her 'dream' lovers. Each of them had beater bats between their legs. Three were circumcised, and 3 were not. Amusingly enough the division went right down the blood line…the half bloods were cut and the purebloods were not.

"WE have got to find some blood way"

"-to stop the thought train. I never needed to hear a dissertation"

"-on the differences in our willies." Gred and Forge complained.

On that note every one made their way to their various showers.

When Hermione entered the parlor twenty minutes later, her hair was still wet. But in delving through the thoughts of all the men she was now sharing, she had discovered how long she had been out. She knew her parents must be sp worried. Besides, she was desperate to get her hands on the ritual to see what could have happened. Severus felt like this shouldn't have happened; but she also could tell he was hiding something.

"Oh Hermione, thank God you are okay." Enveloped in her mother's arms, she basked in such a feeling of utter contentment that it actually soothed the new bond. "My darling girl; you have no idea how much you are loved."

Gerard joined in the hug with his girls. So happy that his daughter was well, he couldn't even speak at first. The family moved to the settee, and Gerard and Matilda taking the time tell their daughter about what all had happened while she was unconscious. And one by one all the people who had waited at Grimmauld Place to see if the ritual would work came up and wished her well.

Once it was down to just those closest to her, Hermione began to read the ritual. Reading the qualifiers for the participants warmed her to the core of her being. By the time the first of her knights, arrived she had read the body of the ritual twice and was working her way through the footnotes. Suddenly she began to curse as though her name was Ron.

**

* * *

**

_Sentir notre amour pour vous. Nous revenir. nous amène notre maison d'amour._

**Feel our love for you. Come back to us. Bring us our love home.**

_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour._

**Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home.**

"_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. comme votre amour m'a épargné, permettre à ma amour pour vous épargner."_

**Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home. As your love has spared me, to allow my love to save you."**

_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. La belle fille est rentrée."_

**Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home.**

**Beautiful come back to me.**

"_Sentir ma amour pour vous. Me revenir. m'amène ma maison d'amour. ma coeure est rentré."_

**Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home. My Heart come back to me. **

"_Sentir notre amour pour vous. Nous revenir. nous amène notre maison d'amour. notre avenir vous attend pour commencer."_

**Feel my love for you. Come back to us. Bring us our love home. Our future awaits you to begin.**

_Je sens votre amour pour moi. Je vous Suis Revenu. Notre avenir est maintenant. Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes._

**I feel your love for me. I have come back to you. Our future is now. We are all one. You are all mine, I am yours and we are one.**

_Nous sommes tout l'un. Vous êtes toute la mine, je suis le vôtre et nous l'un sommes._

**We are all one. You are all mine, I am yours and we are one**.

AN: Bonus points for all who can Identify the music reference.

Next Chapter: Ramifications of the Ritual

Translations:


	7. Author Notes Read Them Anyway

**Author's Notes:** I had to get the horcruxes disposed of. I know it was a bit clichéd, but I really want to concentrate on the Problems with The man of too many names, the Spoiler of all, the Red headed Berk, and the creepy fangirl. And of course I must pay large amounts of attention to the development of the relationships in my plans.

Oh And Sarah-Anne Krane, was wonderful enough to provide me with the Actual French Translation for the Last Chapter. (My French Dictionary was helpful…but not quite right…LOL)

**S-A Krane:** Only thing, since French is my mother tongue here are more accurate French version of the English sentences you give at the end :

Feel our love for you. Come back to us. Bring us our love home. = "Sent notre amour pour toi. Reviens nous. Ramène nous notre amour à la maison."

Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home. = "Sent mon amour pour toi. Reviens moi. Ramène mon amour à la maison."

Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home. As your love has spared me, to allow my love to save you. = "Sent mon amour pour toi. Reviens moi. Ramène mon amour à la maison. Comme ton amour m'a épargné, pour permettre à mon amour de t'épargner."

Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home.

Beautiful come back to me. = "Sent mon amour pour toi. Reviens moi. Ramène mon amour à la maison. Ma Beauté reviens à moi."

Feel my love for you. Come back to me. Bring me my love home. My Heart come back to me. = "Sent mon amour pour toi. Reviens à moi. Ramène mon amour à la maison. Mon Coeur reviens à moi."

Feel my love for you. Come back to us. Bring us our love home. Our future awaits you to begin. = "Sent mon amour toi toi. Reviens nous. Ramène notre amour à la maison. Notre futur t'attends pour commencer."

I feel your love for me. I have come back to you. Our future is now. We are all one. You are all mine, I am yours and we are one. = "Je sens votre amour pour moi. Je suis revenue pour vous. Notre futur est maintenant. Nous sommes tous un. Vous êtes tous miens, je suis vôtre et nous sommes un."

We are all one. You are all mine, I am yours and we are one. = "Nous sommes tous un. Vous êtes tous miens, je suis vôtre et nous sommes un."

**Let's all thank Sarah-Anne, and go read her stories, while I get the Next Chapter written.**

**Previous Author Notes**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

AN: Bonus points for all who can Identify the music reference.


	8. Ramifications & Manipulations

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

~ Thoughts ~

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

**Ramifications **

**Harry PoV**

Harry ran down the stairs. He unerringly found Hermione. Had he nor know for a fact where she was, he could have found her by following the torrent of vile language – most of which he didn't know she knew – right to her. Entering the family parlor, harry looked around. Nothing environmental was causing the virulent curse-a-thon, so it must be something she found in the analyzing of the ritual. Maybe he should have actually read that instead of just memorizing his parts.

Shrugging off his contemplations, Harry made his way to his best friend and first lover. Harry took the offending book from her hands, pulled her up from her seat and into a hug. He pressed he lips to her plumper ones. A devilish thought made him lick her lower lip. When Hermione sighed, he slipped his tongue past her parted lips. Even as the tow young lovers lost themselves in the kiss, they could feel the thoughts of Fred and George. Sirius, Kingsley, and Severus were a comforting background presence. The three adults all knew occlumency and were better able to mask their actual thoughts from the teens.

Someone cleared their throat once, twice…finally Harry heard them and broke the kiss. Hermione blinked several times to clear her head, and she began to explain what had her so upset. However Harry was only half listening to her actual words. Instead he and the twins were trying to keep up with her thought process, but her mind just moved too fast. Harry forced himself out of the comfort of the bond and back into the conversation.

"According to the footnotes it is possible to use this counter to create a bond within the group. However the bond it creates is supposed to be temporary. A bond that shares magic for one purpose. It sends the magic out in buffeting waves, and when the job is done, the waves pull back into the casters. Remus said that it did work like that. When they returned and awakened us, the bond should have dissolved. But I can still tell you things I shouldn't know. Oh like Arthur, did you know that the twins can't really tell you who is Fred and who is George half the time either? I can tell you that hell is officially freezing over cause Professor Snape and Sirius are agreeing on something. Can't tell you what…but whatever it is they are really happy about it. And Kingsley is involved somehow."

Harry looked up as Fred and George joined them. The twins seemed a bit subdued and only gave Hermione simple kisses on her cheeks.

Hermione smiled at the twins. She gave them a bit of a weird look but turned to Remus with a question instead. "How is this possible? I thought the conditions needed to form a permanent bond of this nature were, well impossible?"

Matilda joined the conversation. "Professor McGonagall told us that it was a matter of power. That the people in the bond have to all have enough power to solidify the bond." Harry was struck once again with how much Matilda reminded him of her daughter. So very similar, just a bit taller with darker smoother curls, and almost as beautiful.

Snapping his fingers, Remus stood and began to pace. Everyone could see him talking to himself. Finally he started to speak, "that information about the bond is correct but it is incorrect as to the situation. Hermione entered Hogwarts at a round an 89 on the Emyrs scale. That is a scale that measures the strength of a person's magical core. Other than Harry, that was the strongest figure of her year. But you have to remember the children are measured when they enter Hogwarts, and supposedly that number is set. Yet magical theory tells us that full magical maturity is not reached until around the end of actual puberty. So given that Hermione could be well over 100 by now, add in that we have no idea how much magical growth that curse caused. Supposedly you have to reach a 120 on the scale to be able to form a permanent bond other than the soul bond. Now I know for a fact that Harry was there by the end of his third year. Sirius was weak after Azkaban, but the Veil undid all the damage the prison and the dementors caused. Severus would have to be beyond that simply because it is almost impossible to master legilimency at a level where you can read without tells. I didn't look up Fred or George's level, because they were not as close to Harry as they became during his fourth year. But I'm willing to bet they have crossed the threshold as well."

Remus tapped his head, as if dislodging a thought. "I read a theory, by Socrates, that said that while power level was a indicator, what really mattered was the compatibility of the magic. There also needs to be a certain level of emotional connection."

"If that is the case then I'm still not clear on how it is working. I mean you can use that to explain the permanent bond between Harry and Hermione; you might even be able to add Forge into that and it's not that much of a stretch to include me. But Snape and Sirius shouldn't be able to connect." George joined the theoretical Discussion.

Fred looked at his twin, mischief dancing in his eyes, "unless all that hatred was the sublimation of feelings that two young boys from very bigoted backgrounds couldn't deal with." Fred hypothesized.

"That's like saying Ron is secretly in love with Malfoy." Harry scoffed.

"Actually I believe that Mr. Malfoy is fixated sexually on you Mr. Potter." Severus said as he entered the room. He had kept himself apprised of the conversation as he made his way back to Grimmauld place. He actually filed the Weasley twin's hypothesis away to analyze later. "Mr. Weasley is simply an arse. Molly and Arthur could care less what his sexuality is, while Lucius would imperio Draco until he had begat an heir. Even if the boy were no longer capable of independent thought thereafter."

Harry was shocked when Snape crossed the room and drew Hermione into a, well to call it a kiss would be a vast understatement. Harry became aware of a rather comfortable uncomfortable feeling. Watching Snape devour Hermione's mouth was almost as arousing as doing so himself. He could feel their arousal, and he could also feel Snape's disbelief at his own lack of restraint. As the couple moved away from each other Harry sent a thought at his formerly hated Professor. ~Don't feel bad sir. Finally being able to do that after wanting her for so long, and worrying about her these last few weeks; well who can blame us.~ Snape's nod acknowledged his appreciation of Harry's understanding.

"How many more times am I going to have to see my sixteen year old daughter get her uvula cleaned like that…right in front of me?" Gerard protested.

"At least once," George said cheekily.

"Probably twice though," Fred agreed.

"I'm surprised at your decorum." Arthur said to his sons.

"Yeah well we're surprised that Mum wasn't here yelling at us." George rejoined.

Minerva McGonagall couldn't hide the glee in her voice as she explained, "your mother is currently tied to a chair in the library. Dobby took offense to her attempt to interfere with the ritual." McGonagall hid a smile. "As our magic would not allow us to release her, we finally silenced her. She was bringing down our joy at the success of the ritual. Now then, other than Severus's newly found lack of self-control what other changes had the bonding wrought?"

Harry watched as Snape, without another word, began to unbutton his left sleeve. Upon showing his former teacher his now completely bare forearm, McGonagall almost fainted. She grabbed Snape and pulled him into a hug like he was still an ickle Firstie.

"Oh Severus, I'm so glad for you. Now Albus will no longer be able to send you to be tortured by that madman." Arthur exclaimed. "Something must be done about him, and I am not referring to Voldemort this time."

Harry was shocked. He would have sworn Arthur would have blindly backed Dumbledore in anything. But when the red head patriarch finished detailing all he had found out, Harry fully began to understand how far back the Headmaster's duplicity reached.

"I'm sure Moody would rip me a new one for being so careless. I should have taken the time to feel out where each of you stood in regards to your feelings about Albus, but I simply couldn't keep silent anymore. Harry, I want you to have Sirius take you to Gringotts as soon as they open tomorrow. If Dumbledore managed to that my family from comfortable country gentry to church mice in two generations of an active family; I shudder to think what he has been up to since your parents were killed."

Harry began to reassure his primary father figure, when his godfather spoke from behind him. "Don't worry Arthur we've taken care of it. I'm glad that Harry has another who cares so much about him." Sirius, true to the twins' prediction, crossed immediately to Hermione. The dark Marauder pulled the petite witch into a searing kiss, which left all of the bond members teasingly aroused. He then turned to Matilda, and bowed low over her hand. Looking around Sirius asked the room at large, "where is Ron? I know he acted a right berk today, but I would have thought he'd be here to welcome Hermione back to the world of the living."

**Where in the World is…Ron Weasley**

Ronald Weasley had been having a very bad day. First he found out that 'his girl' was going to be the center of a gangbang. Then his best friend yelled at him. And his brothers didn't even back him up. Instead they dragged him off and lectured him for hours. "Women aren't possessions." "You can't claim to love her when you usually don't even seem to like her." Blah blah bloody blah. And then they gave him donkey ears and a tail just because he said that it wasn't fair that everyone was getting a piece of 'his girl' except him.

Son now he was sitting outside, near the Burrow's wards on "guard duty", cause Bill and Charlie refused to let him go back to Grimmauld Place. Something about 'not letting his selfishness wreck the ritual.' Ron still didn't understand why everyone insisted on calling it a ritual. Seemed like an orgy to him. The Redhead was still grousing to himself when a tap on his shoulder startled him. Tightening his grip on his wand, Ron spun around.

Luna stood there simple looking at Ron. The ethereal blonde didn't even seem to notice the wand pointed at her. "I'm surprised you are not helping Hermione," Luna commented in her usual dreamy tone. She gave the impression that the ears and tail Ron bore were absolutely normal.

"I wasn't allowed. Just because I didn't want to take a dip in everyone else's joy juice; they all called me selfish. Said I didn't love her. Bah, she' my girl isn't she?"

"No, Ronald, She is not." Luna admonished calmly.

"What are you talking about? I've liked her since third year, haven't I. She is supposed to be mine." Ron shouted.

"Have you ever told her how you felt about her? Have you ever asked her how she feels about you?" Luna asked an unusual amount of strength behind her words. "Ronald, you have berated and belittled almost everything she has ever taken an interest in. She in turn dislikes most of the things you enjoy. The two of you have some very fundamental differences. If someone had treated Ginny the way you treat Hermione and the claimed to love her…you'd beat the stuffing out of them on a daily basis."

"But, but…" Ron tried to formulate a defense. "I saved her from that troll in first year."

"Ronald, even I know that you were the reason she was in danger in the first place. Do you really think that what you feel for her is the same type of love that creates a lasting bond? Why do you want her? Do you want her for Hermione, the annoyingly literal, scarily smart, fiercely protective, slightly naggy know-it-all; or is it the win you are after. The notoriety of being with the brightest witch of the age? Perhaps you have a wrackspurt infestation. That is the only reason I can see for you constantly mistaking platonic affection for romantic love." With that Luna withdrew from the conversation and went back home, leaving Ron with much to think about.

**To Be the Man, You Have to Be a Manipulative Ass Hat**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was many things. He was a man with too many names, too many titles, and at this moment too much anger. He was pacing his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a huff. He had no clue what was going on and he hated that. He didn't know what that wave of magic that he had felt earlier was, nor where it had come from, nor what its purpose was. All he did know about it was that it had destroyed all of his very important instruments. The Instrument that he used to monitor the Wards at number 4 Privet Drive, the instrument that he used to maintain the violence, anger, and jealousy spells on Severus Snape, and the instrument he used to maintain his influence on the two youngest Weasley children were all melted into silver and gold puddles. And worst of all; that blasted wave had severed the unnatural, highly illegal tether with which he controlled Fawkes.

The angry Headmaster looked over at the missive he had received from his contact at Gringotts; apparently Sirius had decided that it was time for young Harry to take up his title. The contact was unable to tell him anymore about the meeting since the few goblins that were in on it weren't discussing the occurrences therein with anyone. At this moment all Albus could do was hope that this change would not disturb hid plans too much. Though honestly Harry stepping into his title early did restrain the actions Dumbledore could take to ensure that the boy ended up with Ginny Weasley.

If only that Parkinson girl had not curses the Granger chit. How could one little Curse cause such an upheaval. No, Dumbledore realized the upheaval began earlier, with the reemergence of Sirius Black from the Veil. Who would have thought Black of all people would be completely innocently. Oh he knew and had known all along that Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper. But one would have thought that coming from such a dark family, Sirius would have had at least a skeleton or two in his proverbial closet.

Albus congratulated himself on keeping word of Sirius's return and release out of Hogwarts. If only he could have found a way to keep Black out of the way permanently. At least that compulsion should still be in place on Severus. Forcing those two to interact should provide a bit of distraction, and frustration for Sirius.

Dumbledore threw himself into planning. He was certain that another week or two of worry and despair would cause the Grangers to either remove their daughter from the wizarding world all together, or at the very least transfer her to France for further medical treatment as the St. Mungo's staff was trying to convince them to do. That would serve to isolate the boy even further. And with Granger out of the way, Potter's main source of intellect would be gone. By this time next year Ginny Weasley would have ensnared the boy and hopefully be carrying his brat.

Then it would be a simple matter to point the boy at Voldemort, claim that the Dark Lord was after the child for some reason. A vision would not work after the trap at the Ministry. Perhaps the news could come by way of his spy in the Deatheaters.

~Yes,~ Albus thought, ~the pieces may change; but Albus Dumbledore was still in complete control of the board.~

**Sorry Daddy, But I'm Keeping My Husbands**

The group was dissecting the ritual to see what might have changed. When Kingsley arrived, he too pulled Hermione into a distinctly arousing kiss. Minerva took the time afforded to her by the distraction to contact Poppy. After extracting an oath, not to discuss anything she learned tonight with anyone present in the room, from the matron, Poppy examined each of the ritual's participants.

"They are definitely bonded; the charm reads it as a Tarquitius Bond. But that's not possible. That bond hasn't been seen since Rome 1573 BC and that was only a gold level Tarquitius. This bond surpasses that; Platinum, if not diamond level." Poppy looked around the room. She directed her comment at the person most likely to have objections. "Dr. Granger, that level of bond is going to need more reaffirmation for the next three to six months. Until it fully matures and stabilizes, it will cause the bondmates to seek reestablishment of some form every few hours, and only with nightly congress will they be able to separate for their day to day lives. Good news is that by Christmas all seven of them will be able to go 12 to 16 hours without direct physical contact. Bad news is there will never a point where they can separate for an entire 24 hour period."

"You can all notice that the bond is starting to signal the desire for reaffirmation already. Look. Sirius and Severus, not only are they sitting side by side; they are touching from time to time. The twins' natural bond is supplementing the new bond but note how Kingsley and Harry are cosseting Hermione. Now some of that is relief that she has recovered, but the larger part is the reaffirmation of the bond." Poppy performed a few more scans. A dark look came over her face, "Severus, come here please." The matron did a series of complex diagnostics. "There is a trace of the resent breaking of several dark spells. I'd assumed it was from the dark mark but the concentrations show not only over your forearm, but over your head as well. What mental and psychological or emotional changes have you noticed? All of them, not just the ones you feel are relevant."

Severus thought for a moment. "I no longer have the same emotional reactions to the mutt of the wolf. To the point where I can honestly say that those terms are simply nicknames and not epithets. Nor do I have the same unreasonable hatred for Mr. Potter. I can now say with all honesty that while I still find the bulk of the Weasleys annoying chipper, there is no longer the burning need to quit their presence at the first opportunity. I find myself appalled at the memories of my treatment of Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger." Severus attempted to keep his voice matter of fact; but all could hear sadness and confusion. "And while my occlumency shields still seem impermeable, I am having trouble containing my emotions."

"You've always had trouble containing your emotions, they were just usually negative." Remus said with a smile.

Gerard exchanged a look with his wife, Hermione had only spoke of Snape in positive terms. "That sounds strange," he said calmly, "while the bond could and probably should effect his relationship with Sirius and the other bond mates, there is no reason it would affect the relationships outside the bond." Gerard and Matilda might not be magical, but much like their daughter, they excelled at analytical thinking. He gave Snape assessing look. "I've heard enough about your treatment of Harry and Neville; but what's this about your treatment of Hermione?"

Snape took a deep breath and outlined his ill-behavior, giving a few specific examples. After he told of the incident with the tooth enlarging spell; Gerard crossed the room and with all the rage of a father who has been forced to feel unable to protect his child, drew back and with all the strength in his almost 2 meter tall frame; he punched Severus Snape in his exceedingly large nose.

Snape hit the floor hard, clutching his face. He could tell from past experience that the nose was broken, so he allowed Poppy to set it and evanesco the blood. "I'll admit that I deserved that." Severus tried to joke after Poppy healed him. "I guess that answers that question."

"What question?" Sirius queried as he touched his own nose. He and the other bond mates were all doing so, though clearly none of them were experiencing the full brunt of Snape's pain; they each felt an echo.

"Two questions actually. The first is how physical sensation is dealt with by the bond. The primary sufferer of the sensation receives the entire sensation while all others simply feel an impression." The other bondmates nodded in agreement with that assessment. "The other question goes back to your godson's third year. Draco Malfoy came to me with a broken nose, and some story about how it was all Mr. Potter's fault. Yet at the start of his tale he began to say something that started with a m not an s. Having now experienced a Granger Punch, I firmly believe that Hermione was the one to punch the brat."

One look at the young woman in question was enough to confirm his hypothesis. Almost everyone in the room chuckled at the look on Hermione's face. She was blushing to beat the band.

For some reason Harry was feeling aroused, but it was barely a pulse. Looking deeply, he realized that the feeling actually was coming from Kingsley. Harry looked around the room. He chose his next words carefully. "So, Madam Pomfrey, what you are saying is that the bond is permanent. And we'll have to sleep and live together for the rest of our lives?" There was not a heart in the room that was untouched by the note of hopeful longing in his tone.

"Yes, Lord Potter that is exactly what I am saying." Poppy answered with a smile.

"Ok then I call dibs on House Husband." At the curious looks on all the faces in the room, Harry explained, "Hermione has way too bright a future to turn her into Molly - No offense Mr. Weasley - Severus is a potion master, crafter and teacher. Sirius was an auror and Kingsley still is. Fred and George are going to open their Joke Shop. Now if I understand correctly, we have 3 to four lines that need heirs, only one line can be passed to a girl. Hermione is never going to give the 4 of us children and not Gred and Forge; plus with Weasley luck. Well u get where I'm going with that thought. I can't have the babies, but I can take care of them. And thanks to the Dursleys I can cook and clean and decorate like Martha Stewart. So if Hermione will have the babies, we'll all love them and I'll be the stay at home parent." He saw Hermione start to object. "Mione if there were some way for a man to get pregnant I'd carry them too…"

"Well actually Harry…"

* * *

AN: How do you my readers feel about slash. and by slash I mean slowly building to the point where there is interaction between the male members of the Bond.  
Like it? Hate it? Review and Let me know.


	9. Biology and Hatchets

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Sometimes Good is Fandididilyastic**

**Hermione PoV (SMUT)**

Remus noticed that I was knackered, so he told harry they would discuss the consequences of male pregnancy another time. WE returned to the ballroom that had been used to stabilize my core and bring me back. Apparently Dobby and Winky had listened in on Poppy's lecture on the bond…and gotten right to work, because the ballroom had been transformed into a suite fit for seven. What had been retiring rooms on either side had been altered into two spacious bathrooms; both with large tubs and multi-person showers. The dais had been moved and reworked into a real bed. It looked big enough for 12. And best of all it had sumptuous coverings in a rainbow of rich jewel tones. There were even seven wardrobes.

I moved to the most feminine of the armoires and managed to find a nightgown. There was so much background noise in my head I didn't notice the lack of it in the real world as I disrobed. While I should have been self-conscious, after all this was the first time in my life I was undressing in front of anyone of the masculine gender, I did not. I was probably too busy contemplating all that I had learned earlier. I was getting ready to don my nightgown when a large dark skinned hand plucked it from my grasp. It was only then that I noticed all my men surrounding me.

"You weren't thinking of hiding your luscious body from us, were you?" Kingsley's voice was a deep, rumbling whisper and somehow managed to connect my ears and my pussy. Huh, that usually only happens around Snape.

"We understand that you are too sore for more, but I believe that full skin contact would be best for a while." Severus noted.

"Yeah, for a while…try forever" Sirius quipped. His eyes were full of laughter again; like they had been in the pictures in Harry's photo album. No longer haunted as they had been after his escape from Azkaban.

"But I'm not. Sore that is…I feel great, actually. Better than I have since before OWLS." When I shared that information six sets of eyes lit up, and I was inundated with male arousal. it seems that they had been suppressing it because they did not want to hurt me. Knowing that I was fine removed all obstacles.

Kingsley drew me to him and I realized that he was naked. They all were. He was so tall and muscled, I felt quite vulnerable pressed tight against his chest. Surprisingly I enjoyed the feeling. With the echoes of their arousal rocketing through my body, Kingsley's masterful kisses we like a match in a tinderbox. I went up in a flame of pleasure. Thankfully Harry and the twins had thought to pull back the counterpane and blankets, because Kingsley scooped me into his arms like I weighted nothing; I guess compared to him I did.

"Hermione," my name was as a prayer on his lips. "I never thought I would ever even be able to give you a hint of my feelings. I was prepared to simply play a supporting role in your life, but being able to touch you, feel you. It's like a gift from the gods." And with those words Kingsley lowered his lips to mine. I felt another body lay against my other side, and Fred began to press hot moist kisses to my neck and collar bone. Kingsley's huge hand went from kneading my breast to cradling it; offering it to Fred's questing mouth even as his own was teasing mine.

Fred sucked my nipple hard – making my back arch like a cat in the sun. "Cor, you've got great tits, Hermione." Fred made great use of his tongue and teeth. By the time I felt his Quidditch roughened fingers on my bare mons, I was dripping wet. When he slid a finger over my clit, be it by accident or design, I came; screaming my pleasure to the heavens.

"Merlin's dark heart, that was Beautiful." I heard Kingsley breathe. I could tell he was waiting on something. For a few minutes I just lay shivering in aftershocks, and basking in the feeling of overweening sexiness that the moans and groans of my men was creating in me. I turned to him with a question in my eyes. "Even the echo of your orgasm was too intense. If I don't want this over before it has even begun, I'll need a moment." Thus saying he began to kiss me deeply again.

Fred snaked his hand further down and teased me there, at the gateway to my pussy. When he drew his fingers back they were wet, and as Kingsley moved into position above me, I watched Fred lick his fingers clean. The look of joy on his face was unmistakable. "I want to eat her for days." He mumbled, to himself or to the bond at large I do not know.

I felt something exponentially larger pressing against me and some impulse had me wrapping one leg around Kingsley's hip. Suddenly a picture from someone else's eyes floated into my mind. Kingsley huge hard body covering mine. My pale foot resting against the dark curve of his ass. Even as I could see one of the most erotic images of my life, I could feel the bulbous head of his cock starting to enter me, "so tight. Fuck, so hot, so wet and so damn tight!" His voice was low and heady in my ear. Steadily he pressed forward, retreating slightly only to move further forward. He was so patient, thought I was fully healed, he made love to me as thought I were a china doll. Once Kingsley was fully buried in me I could only marvel at the feeling. If I hadn't read the ritual myself, I would have thought this was my first time. The fullness of having Kingsley's mammoth cock buried in me was better than I had even imagined. Just as he started to thrust, Fred captured my mouth.

The redhead's drugging kisses distracted me enough that Kingsley was able to keep a leisurely pace. But soon the extra stimulation began to no longer distract me but add a separate focal point. Without cognizant thought I wrapped my other leg around Kingsley and started to move my hips, grinding into his thrusts made everything even better. I motioned Fred up and took him into my mouth. He felt so heavy, hot and hard on my tongue. I will be the first to admit that I had never done this before; at least I don't think I did. I'm still fuzzy on the events during the binding. But I moved my mouth up and down sucking for all I was worth. I must have been doing a good job because Fred was enjoying it.

I felt his cock seem to grow even thicker in my mouth and then he was spurting off into the back of my throat. It was too much. I felt so naughty, wicked, and sexy; all that added to all of the amazing zinging, friction in my pussy and clit and that was it. Once more into the arms of orgasm. It was so intense I almost fainted; the edges of my vision got blurry. I hear a distant roar and was tipped into another depth of pleasure. It would seem that my joy brought on such an extreme feeling in Fred, Kingsley and myself that even the echoes proved too much for Harry and George. They were pulled into the sensation and beyond reason. They scrambled onto the bed and used my hands to jerk themselves into their own orgasms.

**She May Be Sexy But She Is Still A Know It All**

**Snape PoV (SMUT)**

I am honest enough to admit that Hermione Granger in the throes of Orgasm is the single most arousing thing I have ever seen. She lay there soaked in cum, twitching in aftershocks, and all I wanted to do was go over there and lose myself in her. I didn't have to look over at Black to know that he was entertaining a similar notion.

Even I was unable to maintain a stoic façade at what occurred next. Harry James Potter called his wand to him from where it rested on the top of his wardrobe, and used a modified scourgify. He called his wand from over 10 meters away; 10 meters. I glanced over at the mutt and could see that he too was shocked. Harry looked over at Sirius and I and still panting said, "couldn't control ourselves but I assume that you'd prefer to taste Mione, not us."

Well, giving credit in the appropriate situation seems to be another new trait. I must admit that Potter is right. I desperately wanted to taste Miss Granger. That desperation is only exacerbated when she wriggles her delectable body from half under a satiated Kingsley. Moving to the center of the bed, she motioned me over. I walked sedately to her side, and leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She threaded her hand into my hair; the scrap of her nails against my scalp was delicious. Almost as delicious as the taste of her sweet kiss. I growled in delight when she deepened the kiss. I do love to kiss a willing witch.

Though I know that she has very little experience, Miss Granger excelled in this aspect of her life as well. "Sexy little know-it-all." I whispered as I kissed my way to her ear. When I licked a spot right behind her earlobe, she let out a sensuous sound, half moan, help plea, and she veritably melted.

"Professor!" she breathed out on her moan. As sick as it may be, hearing my title in that tone made me grow even harder. It alsp snapped my usually iron control. I scurried between her legs like a callow youth. When I sheathed my cock in her wet, tight cunt, my eyes almost rolled into the back of my head. "Please Professor, feels so good…oh God yes…fuck me…Fuck!" The little minx wants to be fucked? Well she asked the right man.

She felt so good; my every thrust was met with a short grinding of her pelvis. I could feel a strange zing of pleasure shooting through my head every time she did so. Oh ye gods, Miss Granger has been saving her filthy mouth for the bedroom. And I'll be damned if I was going to let her continuous use of my title and pleas for more in all her varying, vulgar descriptions unman me. "Sirius stop dilly dallying and shove your dick in her mouth. Silence her or I will finish before she can reach her cum." Thank Merlin he listened.

Once again I am lead to the conclusion that Hermione Jane Granger will always be the best at anything she attempts; because if Sirius's face is any indication; she is a natural cocksucker. As I pounded into her, I was treated to the very lovely sight of her large unbound breasts bouncing beautifully. Sirius slender fingers were teasing her hard nipples. They looked delectable. The thought was no sooner entering my head before Sirius's hand was holding her pretty tit at attention for me. I ducked my head, thanking him as I latched onto Hermione's cherry red nipple.

I can tell you the exact moment when Sirius exploded, not only did I feel the echoes of his intense pleasure, I could also feel Hermione's satisfaction and joy. A few wild thrusts later ans Hermione joined him pulling me and even some of the others with her. We were all quickly asleep. Yet in my doze I could feel that Hermione was still awake. There seemed to be some worry niggling at the edge of her consciousness. "Go to sleep Hermione. You are well, your bonded are well. We all took a three month contraception potion before the ritual, and we'll continue to work on saving the world tomorrow. Rest now Minx."

**Biology and Magic Unsupported**

**Remus PoV**

"Now Harry, while it is incredibly charming of you the be willing to carry a child to spare Hermione, you need to understand the biological and magical consequences of doing so. Around three centuries ago a witch came up with a Potion/Spell combo that allows for male pregnancy. They were both late banned." I took some time to take Harry step by step through the biological process of pregnancy. Thankfully Poppy, and Matilda had helped me to become clear on some of the lesser know aspects. "Now can you tell me what are the main problems a male would have with the process of pregnancy?" I asked.

I watched patiently as he worked it through. "Well first of all there is the hormone issue. I'm guessing that the potion changes the body chemistry; but what are the long term effects of that change? And what are the long term effects of having that high a concentration of female hormones in the male body for that extended period of time. I mean I know it's done in the Muggle world, but the chap is wanting those changes to be permanent." He thought a few minutes more. "And then there is the housing issue; does the spell transfigure an organ into housing for the baby? What does the compression do? Then I imagine that the spell also turns a sperm into an egg, so is the baby carried in the scrotum? How does the bloke walk? Moreover if not, it's back to the compression issue. The Male abdominal wall is a lot denser than the females, wouldn't that hurt the baby? Can the male body ever bounce back from that?" Harry's face took on a horrified look of disgust. "How do you get the baby out? No baby of mine is going to have to swim through a river of poo to get here."

Thank you maker, the boy has seen the light. "There is also the salient fact that it creates an extreme drain of the male's magic. Every second of those forty weeks the wizard's magic is holding those changes in place. The man three hundred years ago was left a squib." I explained to him. "The Squib making component is what led to it being banned. They did allow a loophole in the law for homosexual males who are the last of their line. But that doesn't apply to you." Seeing the look on Harry's face I knew he would never try it any way.

"Madame Bones owled this morning. Pansy Parkinson's trail has been moved up to tomorrow. She only found out this morning. Someone tried to block her from learning of the change. She believes that someone is trying to keep us from attending." Harry said, changing the subject. "Snape is gathering evidence of her misdeeds at Hogwarts. He says that there is no way for Dumbledore, or anyone else, to tamper with his files of his Slytherin. But he feels that they show a clear history of petty crimes and violence.

"Minerva does something similar. However she backs up all the student files. She keeps track of all the changes made in the student's school records, as well as who made them and when. Severus keeps an extra grade book. The one he has in the desk in his class room doesn't have the charms on it to port your grades into your records. He puts the real grades in one he hides, won't tell anyone where it is. It allows hime to play the bastard without negatively affecting anyone's future." I looked carefully at the cub, something was bothering him. "You know Molly made the choice to stay at home just as you have."

"I know and while I respect the choice…I can't respect her Remus. I did, but then she stole from me; all she had to do was ask. I really believe that any person can stay at home and be a great person, but Molly's got no outside interests. She obsesses about what they don't have and if she was so concerned about money why didn't she get a job? And why does she need to smother and control her kids. Bill and Charlie are perfect, but every time she sees them she criticizes every choice they make. She acts like anyone of her children not following her plans are worthless. She is constantly trying to bully the twins into joining the ministry…that would kill them. I think she broke Percy early. He has no spirit. If it isn't written in a pre-established rule, he thinks it is the epitome of evil." Harry explained, he seems to have given this a lot of thought. "And as for Ron and Ginny. It's almost like Ginny is brainwashed. I thought she was my friend…I thought she was Hermione's friend. But no earlier she yelled at me. Apparently I was supposed to marry her. When I pointed out that we don't really know each other like that, she said it didn't matter; she knew everything about me because she had read all the 'boy who lived'."

Even I had to laugh at that. Those books were tripe; I had almost peed myself laughing the one time I read one. "That is really bad."

"Oh it gets worse, because then she said we were destined and she had loved me since she was five." The eye roll showed his feelings on that.

But I still had to ask, "She does realize that she didn't meet you until she was ten, right?"

"I pointed that out and she spouted some crap about how potter men always marry red heads, but my Grandmother Doretha was a Black, she has hair like Bellatrix. But then she said the creepiest thing ever. She said that since she looked so much like mum- I had to love her."

Okay, I just threw up in my mouth a bit. "Doesn't she realize how twisted you'd have to be…?" I couldn't even finish the thought.

"Exactly but apparently she and I have so much in common. All I can come up with was Quidditch, and having been possessed by Riddle. To which she said that since I saved her it proved I loved her. I pointed out that I saved her because she was Ron's and the twin's sister, and Arthur and Molly's daughter. All of whom at that point had been nothing but great to me. Then I pointed out that I saved Hermione first. And Ginny turned into Mrs. Black so I silenced her and walked away."

"You probably shouldn't have done that, Harry. Speaking of the lovely Miss Granger, if you want a girl like your mum, there you go. She acts so very much like Lily, and she might even be a bit smarter. All the Lily without the incestuous undertones." Harry laugh warmed my heart and made me smile. "Seriously how are you doing with the bond?"

"It's weird. I'm happy, but at the same time I feel guilty. I mean we had sex with her without her consent, or knowledge. We changed her whole life, and she had no say in it at all. But if we hadn't she wouldn't be alive. And I cannot live in a world without her in it." Harry looked at me with his soul in his eyes. "She is everything to me. But I'm waiting on the other shoe to drop. What happens when she thinks about it? The fact is that she basically lost her virginity in a gang rape, eased only by a potion. She is going to kill all six of us."

"Harry, I do not think you are giving Hermione enough credit. If she were going to look at it like that, she would have killed all of you last night. But she won't and she never will. Know how I know this? Because Gerard didn't and neither Matilda doesn't. Before we discussed it with anyone, McGonagall took the ritual to them and they dissected it and asked every question you can imagine and many you can't. and in the end they told her to see if it could be done. Do you know why?"

"Because they wanted her alive as much as we did." Harry speculated.

"Exactly. They love their daughter; and they knew that each of you did to. They know that this wasn't about any of you wanting power over her, or to humiliate her, or even just to be able to say that you'd had sex either with her specifically, or generally. You all did this because you love her and want her to have a future. If the ritual had called for each of you to something life threatening would you all have done it?" At his nod, I continued, "and didn't we look for every other possible method?" Again he nodded. "So I truly believe that Hermione would forgive you…if she doesn't just yell at you that there is nothing to forgive. Contrary to popular Victorian belief, rape isn't a fate worse than death."

He chuckled but still looked pensive. "Remus, I can tell you anything, right? Anything at all?"

"Harry there is nothing you cannot say to me. If you say something in confidence, I will never share it with anyone else. Nor is there anything you could say that would change how I feel about you. If you decide to become a Dark Lord, I'll be your lieutenant. If by some miracle I ever have children. You will still be my first cub in my heart." I assured him.

"I think the bond is playing with my mind. I'm finding stuff arousing that I really shouldn't be. I mean, I was awake first this morning, and it seemed like a good idea to get ready and get out of the way, right? Well Kingsley was still sleep, and he was mostly out of the covers, and he was lying there, half hard, and I looked at him and it was like I couldn't move…and my, well you know…it twitched." Harry's voice was a whisper by the last word.

"What twi—oh you mean? Well it could have been the bond strengthening and pulling you all to a more shared sexuality. At least one member of the bond is omnisexual, so there is that. But there is also the fact that you are very young, and just now beginning to discover your own sexuality. You could simply be a bit curious. Sixth year is usually when any experimentation starts to occur in the dorms." I didn't know what else to say, so I hoped the conversation was closed.

"Umm what does omnisexual mean? I mean I know hetero, and homo and even bi, but Omni?"

"Harry, I don't want to leave you scarred, or diminish your godfather to you in any way…but Sirius will flirt with anything, male, female, lettuce. He likes to say he has never turned down a willing fuck…he is also the only animangus I've ever met who will admit to having sex in that form." I tried to hid my blush in a laugh, but my perceptive cub saw it anyway.

"You've done it haven't you, Moony and Padfoot?" Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. His laugh carried him out of the room. I would have preferred a different ending to that conversation.

**Harry PoV**

Harry's laugh settled him. He no longer cared if the bond was pulling him towards bisexuality or if it had always been there but he only liked big tall bald black men. At least he'd never done a canine. Besides, he'd never have to go back to the Dursleys' and he had people he knew cared about him. He knew he shouldn't have laughed at Remus, but he was so reticent about something that wasn't even that bad.

Harry thought long and hard about it and he figured that all the bond members – heck probably every sexual active person in the world – has some kind of bend, kink. As long as everyone was happy, and they weren't hurting kids; to each their own.

He looked into the bond and traced it to Hermione; she was getting ready to go shopping with her mother. So Harry rushed to her and apologized, he told her of the concerns he felt about how everything started. True to Remus's prediction, she felt there was nothing to forgive. But she agreed to forgive him just to make him feel better. He did.

**Before You Can Bury the Hatchet, You Have To Use It First**

**Sirius PoV**

I decided to rush in where fools fear to tread. I found Severus while Harry went off to Moony for his lecture. Thankfully he wasn't in the potion's lab. "alright, I started to think about all I had to apologize to you for, and it started to get heavy so I made a list:

Tripping you on the express first year

Practicing the enlargement charm on your butt Second trem first year.

Turning your hair green, at least once a week, every week of every year of school.

Yeah, the list went on for quite a while.

268) I'm really completely, abjectly sorry for almost getting you killed by Mooney. I really didn't think about the fact that you could die, I just wanted to scare you bad enough that you'd pee your pants."

As I finish, I look at Snape and I must say I really don't like the look in his eye. I saw that look last night, Gerard looked like that right before-yeah that's broken. I clutch my nose and just stare at him. He looked at me and I looked at him. I think he cracked first bur before I knew it we were both laughing. "You know Lily always said that if we could get our heads out of our arses, we'd probably be friends. Maybe she was right?"

"She loved hearing she was right." Snape smirked. "She really was a swotty little know it all. That's part of why Petunia hated her so. She was already smarter, prettier, and better liked; add her being magical on top of that. Petunia couldn't even begin to compare."

"Yeah Petty always was an ugly bird. You know she is dead, I'm willing to let the goblins have her, or even the muggle authorities, but if they don't deal with her, I will." My mind was resolute on this subject.

"You'll have to beat me to her." He ground out; I knew his childhood had been horrible as well.

Oh well enough unpleasant thoughts. "Snape did I ever tell you that Remus calls me omnisexual?"

**Ron PoV**

I hate apologizing; especially when I'm still not sure why I'm apologizing. I mean Hermione has no clue what I said. And if she doesn't know I said something boneheaded, why tell her. She's the one who said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon. So she already knows why I wasn't involved. Yeah that's a weak excuse even to me.

Ok she's back. Poor girl just got out of the hospital and her mum drags her shopping. "Hi Hermione, can we ya' know?" I gestured back to the room I had just left. I knew it was empty so I could safely humiliate myself. "I'm sorry. I acted like a right arse. I got jealous cause in my head it seemed like you were mine. I realize that not only did I never ask you if you'd be my girl, I never much acted like I liked you that way at all."

"Ron, do you know the longest we've ever gone without shouting at each other is eight days?" she had a weird look in her eyes. It was part anger, part amusement and a fraction of something I couldn't identify.

"Yeah I like fighting with you. It's almost as much fun as chess." I decided if I'm gonna apologize I'd better be honest.

"I don't like arguing with you, Ron. Not every day. I don't like nagging you and forcing you to do your work. But I count you as my friend, so I try to help you." She sounded sad.

"You do help. If it weren't for you I'd have been sent home tons of times. I'd have been held back and Mum would have killed me. We'd have never figured out what the basilisk was. I know I don't say thanks, but you really do help me tons. It's just sometimes, I hate needing the help." It's embarrassing to admit.

"You wouldn't need the help if you would just pay attention in class. Your abilities with chess show that you clearly have the potential. But Ron, you are the laziest lay about in the world. You want everything but you don't want to work for anything; and you appreciate nothing. All my life I've wanted a brother or sister, Harry has dreamed of having a family. By all rights we should envy you. But you don't see that. You see that my clothes are brand new; you see that Harry has acclaim and you get jealous. Why can't you just see what you do have? Your brothers-even Percy the Prat- they see what they want and they go after them. They work hard to achieve their goals." I could see she was waiting for me to say something.

But what could I say; she's right as always. "You're right as always. But what is left? I want to be somebody amazing. But what?"

"You know when you aren't being a jealous arse, or a bullying prat, or a bigoted brat. I think you are pretty amazing." She joked.

"So we're okay?" I asked, "Friends?"

"Yeah, we're good; friends…but Ron, of you ever turn on Harry like you did in fourth year, or on me like you did in third again…that's it. You have a bad habit of ditching your friends. Like the yanks say three strikes and you are out." With that she left. I think things will go back to normal now but…Man do I hate apologizing.

* * *

Reviews keep writers focused on delivering the next chapter. Flames are rude and most often ignored.

Next Chapter...Pansy


	10. Trials & Questioning Asshats

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking. If you are under the age of majority. this is not at all for you.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback. Flames should be limited to criticisms that actually matter to me, Spelling & Grammar.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

**CHAPTER 7**

**Trial and Questioning of Ass Hats**

The next morning came far too soon. Professor McGonagall stayed the night and she helped Matilda and Hermione dress. The Granger women had opted to wear muggle suits under open cut robes. Hermione's suit was a lovely chocolate brown. Under it she wore a scoop-necked gold shell. Her over robe was a similar shade of brown with gold embroidery. Her shoes were high heeled gold sandals. While shopping she and her mother had gotten pedicures and manicures.

While Hermione looked like an ingénue just discovering her sexuality; Matilda looked like a woman grown. Her suit was black with a teal tank. Her over robe was a matching teal with black embroidery. She wore heels and looked put together in a way any lesser woman would envy. They tamed Hermione's curls into a sleek low ponytail, and Matilda adopted the same style.

Heading down the stairs, they met with the gentlemen of the house and the guests who would be heading to the trial with them. Harry, Sirius, and Kingsley were all in their Family robes. The Potter robes were a dark gray adorned with the Potter family herald. The crest itself was surrounded by a Platinum shield, signifying Harry's place as family head. Harry looked only marginally similar to the boy who vacated the train with Hermione in his arms 4 weeks ago. Thanks to the continued good nutrition and the nutrition and health potions Snape had begun slipping him while Hermione was still in St. Mungo's he was almost the same height his father was at the same age. He looked mature and regal, and had a look in his eye that suggested he was ready to do battle with the devil himself should the need arise.

Sirius's family robes were of course black. The acromantula silk was so dark it seemed to suck in the light. The Black Family crest was also against a platinum shield. Sirius had his shoulder length hair pulled back into a platinum clasp at the nape of his neck; the clasp was also engraved with his family crest. Next to him stood the twins in conservative, well for them any way, cobalt blue and dove grey Victorian suits with waistcoats and fobs.

Snape was in the formal version of his daily robes. His shoulders adorned with his Potion Master's Guild crest, and his Slyterin Head of House Crest. He wore his hair drawn back in a gold clip engraved with the Prince family crest. He found it in his wardrobe when he began to get ready this morning. Next to him stood Gerard Granger, looking tall and dapper in a tailored Armani double breasted suit. It was the same dark gray as Harry's family robes, so he decided to forgo an over robe.

Kingsley's family robes were a midnight blue, his family crest outlined on a gold shield, which signified his status as the line's primary heir. Remus looked nice as well in new tan robes, with gray embroidery. Supposedly Sirius was allowing Remus to borrow the robes, yet they looked as though they had been designed specifically for the wolf. Knowing Sirius, they probably were.

Arthur had left for work earlier; he too wore his head of family robes. He had gone in early to make sure that he was able to send a message back should the court make an attempt to move the case forward on the docket, as they had don't to Harry last summer. Pansy would have been free by noon without the presence of the primary witnesses. Luna and her father had arrived not long before Hermione, Matilda, and Minerva came downstairs. She looked lovely in very well fitted light blue robes. Her father's family robes were a very flamboyant mix of blues.

Ginny and Ron had dressed in their best school robes; however Neville wore the Longbottom heir's robes. The company had made the decision that all who had family robes would wear them; simply to show the strength of bloodlines that could be brought to bear on the true side of light, as well. Therefore McGonagall was wearing her family crest on its Platinum shield as well. Bill and Charlie were decked out in family robes as well, though Charlie's crest was unadorned. Fleur stood next to Bill. She was resplendent in beautiful red day robes, tisking with her tongue, she pulled her wand and with a few movements, she transfigured Ginny's robes into a mint green set similar to her own. She added the Weasley crest to both Ginny and Ron's robes.

Arthur had forced his wife to attend the trial. She was to help to present a united front showing the Weasley's family support of Hermione. She was dressed by Winky at Arthur's request. Her hair was pulled up into a sleek bun, and her robes were a nice royal blue. Winky had corseted her in and tailored the robes to give her a more flattering shape. The robes were of course adorned with the Weasley family crest. Her face was done up in subtle makeup like most of the females in the party, however like her daughter, she could be seen scowling, and casting looks of derision at one particular party member.

Gerard and Matilda brought the family Mercedes ML 550, and with a few charms it fit everyone comfortably. They drove to the ministry and parked in the muggle parking deck next door. Sirius led them to a special entrance that they were only able to access when accompanied by a Wizengamot member. As head of the Black line, the first thing he had done was rip his seat out of Malfoy hands, also claiming through Bella, the Lestrange's family seat as proxy.

Sirius led them to the secondary Wizengamot chambers, the room where Harry's trial the summer before was scheduled to be held; their party was met by the entire Tonks family, including Nymphadora in her Auror uniform, Upon entering the chambers, the eyewitnesses, the Ministry six, were directed to a side room help open for witnesses. Inside the room a very efficient looking witch gave them a rundown of the order they would be called, and apprised them of the fact that they Wizengamot had chosen to refuse the use of veritaserum in this trial.

While disappointed, they were all unsurprised. They already knew there would be many powerful people on Pansy's side. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville were call and composed while waiting. The same couldn't be said for Ron and Ginny.

*******Matilda PoV*******

The Wizarding world often strikes me as strange. Here we are getting ready for what should be a felony attempted murder trial, and it looke more like a juvenile vandalism hearing. I understand they ran a full court last summer for a much lesser charge for poor Harry, yet the little bitch who tried to take my daughter away from us only gets a sympathetic panel.

"Sirius, why the special entrance?" I heard Gerard ask our host.

"Had we come in the main entrance they would have taken our wands, at best. There is also the risk that they would have attempted to deny entrance to you and Matilda. While muggles are allowed into the ministry in cases like this; I did not want to give them a chance to try something." Sirius replied. He then went on to tell us that he was surprised by the fact that the trial organizer allowed Amelia and Augusta to sit on the panel.

They brought in the defendant and she looks like the epitome of a purebred princess. She even had on Jewelry. She looked far too confident. At least she did until she looked over at us. I could tell the moment she noted the close resemblance between me and my daughter. I'm sure that she could see her death in my eyes. However, she really blanched when she noted how many of the Wizarding world's top families were represented around us. It would seem that Hermione had made more friends at that school than she realized. Almost every family who had a child in her DA organization was represented.

Looking around the informal courtroom I find something bothering me. The more I look about the less I like it. Signaling Sirius, I ask. "Where does the barrister for the prosecution stand. There is one, right? Are all the questions asked by the judges?"

"I noticed that was missing to. They are supposed to have both represented unless the defendant decided not to have council themselves. If none of the Wizengamont members are set to take that role, I'll fill it myself. They can't call my biased, without being tarred with the same brush." He answered. Sirius's smile was getting more and more feral as he watched them try to stack the deck.

Then he became positively incensed when he saw that Dumbledore was here to preside over the trial.

*******Sirius PoV*******

That fucking asshat. There is no reason for him to be here. In partial Wizengamot council, the Chief Warlock isn't ever called in. He's pulling the strings in this trial…time to cut them. I stood and made my way to the prosecution podium. Ahh. It would seem that I cut off Dumbledore's plant. Looks like Dingle. What is the old man playing at? He has obviously decided to get this little cow off. Is he trying to pass Hermione off?

I look Dingle in the eye and force him to back down. I make a show of settling into place and give Nicholas Stroud, the Parkinson solicitor, a chilling smile. When they called the trial to order I could see Dumbledore's ire at being thwarted in this. When he asks, by form, who represents the Ministry in this matter, I smirk. "Lord Sirius Orion Black, Auror, Former Hit Wizard, Wizengamot Member."

I see that he hadn't known that Amelia had managed to get me reinstated. I've not been given any work yet due to the Hermione Situation…but I'm back on the roster. The old man has really lost the plot. I'm not sure what he was hoping to accomplish, but all he's going to do is set himself apart from the bulk of the order.

Five minutes into the trial and I have set a Wizengamot Record. The Chief Warlock seems to feel that there is no need for the questioning of the trial to take place under Veritaserum. I objected most strenuously.

Madame Longbottom made the motion that the trial be held under the truth serum, and the usual oaths. Madame Marchbanks seconded the motion. I'm pretty sure it was as much to irritate Dumbledore as to ensure justice. The vote was very close but the motion was passed. Amelia makes the call for the potion but Severus approaches and offers his own stores. The Parkinsons look relieved. This is going to be such fun.

*****Harry PoV*****

When Sirius came across the bond with the change in the trial, I couldn't help but be glad. I was actually able to relax a bit. Something in me was still restless. Thinking things over I decided to share my conversation with Remus with my beautiful…wife, bondmate. Rather than tell her about it, I pulled the memory to the front and pushed it to her. As she watched the memory play, she laughed out loud.

"I'll carry all the Children, Harry. You are right that is no way for a child to enter the world" She whispered. I love her laugh; it's so rich and warm. It makes me want to laugh with her. I was contemplating her lovely laugh when I should have been paying attention to where to truncate the memory. ~Are you really worried that the bond is changing your sexuality?~

~I was, but I'm becoming more comfortable with it. I'm still not sure whether it is the bond or my own developing sexuality.~ I told her. ~According to Remus, it's rather natural at this point. Have you ever had any thoughts like that about girls?~

~Not really. I've found other females to be attractive. I can tell you in an abstract kind of way that Lavender and the Patil Twins are beautiful. I could see why you fancied Cho. But it is more commonly accepted that women are allowed to assess each other that way.~ Her tone was very reasonable.

/_LIGHT FEMSLASH WARNING/_

So reasonable that I couldn't help but tease her. ~Really, so you've never wondered what Lavender or Parvarti look like naked? Never wondered how their nipples would feel on your tongue? Or maybe you prefer brainy birds. You and Padma get into it over a book, and end up wrestling for it. And her hand accidentally brushes against your pretty tits just right? Or maybe Luna…she can't possibly talk about nonexistent creatures when her little pink tongue is busy lapping at your fanny?~ Her face was so flushed and her eyes were glassy. I thought I had her. I thought I had finally teased Hermione Granger better than she could tease me. It was my first victory, and what a victory the first sexual tease off.

_/SLASH WARNING/_

But it wasn't meant to be. My own attempt to direct her naughty thoughts had backfired on me. Rather than create a verbal mental image, she pushed the image at me. In the fantasy I was seated on an ottoman in the Black Family's Library. Hermione was straddling me, and I was embedded balls deep in her tight wet heat. We were both very much naked, and my hands were filled with the sexy globes of her ass. Next to us was the tall dark handsome form of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He stood proud and fully erect, the long dark snake of his cock between our faces, her sexy tongue dueling with mine; both writhing around Kingsley's flesh. In the vision, we were taking turns sucking and licking until he exploded. The fantasy ended with me licking Hermione's cum covered face clean.

_/SLASH OVER/_

~Hermione are all your fantasies like that?~ I carefully thought at her.

~Yes. You and I, or you, me and one of the others. Always like that ever since I was twelve.~ She was blushing profusely. ~Almost all; you are never in the ones with Sirius. At first it was just us and one of the twins, but later it was us and Professor Snape, then Sirius started showing up after third year. Usually with Professor Snape or George. Kingsley appeared for the first time last summer.~

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off, ~Would you please save this conversation for later;~ Severus shouted across the bond. ~I really don't need an erection in a trial involving Pansy bloody Parkinson.~

~Sorry Professor.~ We both crooned across the bond. I have a feeling he is going to make us pay for that later.

*******Gerard PoV*******

I'll be honest; I wasn't sure what Sirius was going to be like as a prosecutor. I had gotten to know the chap pretty well over the last month, but despite his name he didn't strike me as a serious gent. But I must say as soon as the trial began Sirius was all business. As soon as Snape signaled that the truth serum was active, Sirius went right to work.

SB: Please state your name for the transcript.

PP: Pansy Aurelia Parkinson

SB: Your birthdate and age.

PP: September 2, 1979. I am 16.

SB: Did you cast the _mourir avec la douleur de mon Coeur _curse on the Hogwarts Express on June 25th?

PP: Yes

SB: Whom did you cast said curse at on the date in question?

PP: The Mudblood Granger

SB: You mean first generation Witch Hermione Granger?

PP: Yes, the mudblood Granger.

SB: Did it take you long to learn the curse, Miss Parkinson?

PP: Around two and half months.

SB: Did you practice it daily?

PP: Pretty much. Weekends were better than weekdays.

SB: Really. How so?

PP: I have trouble casting after a day of classes. I don't have enough power to cast a lumos and get a pinprick of light after both Transfiguration and Charms.

SB: Then why practice it so diligently?

PP: Because Draco said I had to make it work.

SB: Are you referring to Draco Malfoy?

PP: Yes, My Drakey.

SB: I see. What does young Mr. Malfoy have to do with all this?

"Objection!" yelled Stroud. "Immaterial to the case"

"Seems rather material to me," Madame Marchbanks rejoined as she overruled the objection.

Sirius continued his questions. "What does Draco Malfoy have to do with you casting the _mourir avec la douleur de mon Coeur _curse at Miss Granger on the date in question?"

PP: Everything.

SB: Explain Everything please.

PP: Draco gave me the spell. it's from his family library. I'd hoped it was from the Malfoy Grimoire, but it wasn't.

SB: I see. Why did Mr. Malfoy give you the spell?

PP: So I could use it against Granger. Draco said that it could only be used by one woman against another.

SB: Why would you want to use it against Miss Granger?

PP: Because she is so bloody perfect. She is a mudblood and yet she is constantly out performing her betters. She is always the first to learn every spell and potion, and she does the hardest schedule of anyone at Hogwarts and still be able to cast a fully corporeal Patronus. She is plain and a bookworm, and yet she and Harry bleedin' Potter are all my Draco ever talks about. Granger this, Potter that; it has to stop.

SB: so you decided based on jealously and bigotry to curse a fellow student in the middle of the corridor of the Hogwarts Express?

PP: Yes. Why not? She is just a stupid mudblood.

Sirius rested after that. Stroud wasn't able to mount much of a defense. He tried to shift the blame onto Hermione, but under the Veratiserum, Pansy was forced to admit that Hermione's back was to her as she cast the spell. When he finished, Pansy's hole was even deeper.

Next Sirius called the Lovegood girl. Severus gave her a dose, and then threw a pitying look at Percy Weasley, who was acting as court reporter.

SB: Please state your name for the record.

LL: Luna Selene Lovegood

SB: Thank you. Please tell us what happened on the Hogwarts Express on its end of year trip to London.

LL: Well not much really. I was sitting with my friends, I have them now you see, when Draco Malfoy came into the compartment and started to rant and rave that we would all pay for putting his father into Azkaban. But really we didn't put him there. His own poor choices did. We are each responsible for the decisions we make. After all none of us were even born when Lucius Malfoy decided serve the madman Tom Marvolo Riddle. So I don't see how he could think it was our fault. One would have to be infected with chizpurfles to consider yourself better than everyone else because of your pureblood status; and then follow a halfblood. Really he barely qualifies under their rules for that distinction since his father was completely magicless. Anyway after we sent him on his way Hermione suggested that we all go change, so we could be comfortable. But really I think she just wanted to take her next dose of potion, without Harry worrying.

"As we were returning to our cabin, Ronald, Harry and Neville were walking towards us. Pansy shouted a curse in French, I was close enough to Ginny to pull her to the floor as I dodged. I saw a glaring pink spell trail hit Hermione in the back. Her eyes went really wide and she let out this sound. It was almost like she was in too much pain to even scream. I flung a spell at Pansy, while Ginny forced the other compartment doors in the car to close. I used an incarcerous. The others helped to make sure that she was completely incapacitated. Then we took Hermione back to our compartment, took charge of Pansy to turn her over to Susan Bones' aunt, Amelia. She is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and unlike Fudge, Umbridge and that lot, we've found no evidence of bribe taking, corruption or Goblin eating."

The rest of Hermione's friends, who were called as witnesses, told the same story. The healers from St. Mungo's described how the curse had effected Hermione. Then Fleur Delacour testified as to what would have happened had the spell run its course. Then Stroud took over. He looked very proud of himself when he called Severus to the stand.

NS: Please State your name for the record.

SS: Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master.

NS: And what is your relationship to the defendant.

SS: I am her Head of House at Hogwarts.

NS: How would you describe Miss Parkinson, as a student?

SS: She is brainless, talentless and devious. She has barely enough power to avoid the label squib. She is a disruptive presence in every class she attends. I have at least 3 occurrences every week where she tries to further herself at the expense of others.

Stroud stumbled and cast a desperate look at the judges' panel. He was not expecting that. "But is she a danger to others?"

SS: Yes. In every potions class she attends. Either her brewing partner or I have to save her potions from exploding, or she is trying to cause someone else's potion to explode. I have recorded 27 cases where she, in collusion with Mr. Malfoy, has thrown substances into another student's cauldrons, in an attempt to cause catastrophic potion failure.

Stroud was shocked. Again he looked at the panel, clearly seeking intervention, when it came it, it was not helpful. Amelia Bones asked Severus, "Why is this the first time we are hearing about these attempts to do harm to others?"

Severus cast an unfathomable look at the Chief Warlock. "each instance is clearly noted in the student's record. I discussed the punishments with Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, who would then institute the punishments. In cases where it was an attempt to create a life threatening situation, Headmaster Dumbledore would overrule our advice that the DMLE be brought in. he felt it very important that Miss Parkinson be given opportunities to change."

When Sirius declined to question Severus, Stroud dismissed Snape. Surprisingly, at least to me, he called Hermione to the stand.

NS: Please state your name, date of birth and age for the record.

HG: Ms. Hermione Jane Granger, September 19, 1979. I am 16.

NS: Miss Granger, you are looking very fit for someone who was supposedly at death's door so recently.

HG: Was there a question there?

My daughter, the Barrister.

NS: Didn't you fake it all in order to rid yourself of a school rival?

HG: No. First of all I do not consider Pansy Parkinson to be a rival. Her scores place her in the 128th spot in our class. I am number in every class I take with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts, where I rank second by all objective rankings.

NS: So Miss Parkinson did not score higher than you in DADA last school year.

HG: She did under Umbridge's highly skewed grading system. When graded by an objective party in Ministry's Department of Education and Testing, she scored in the lowest 3 percentile of the class.

NS: So, how is it that you are looking so fit after a supposed murder attempt?

HG: Magic.

Ah, the deadpan delivery, my daughter is a cheeky thing.

NS: Very humorous. What Magic?

HG: A French ritual created roughly 20 years after the advent of the original curse. It was found by Professors Snape and Lupin, with the assistance of Headmaster Phineas N. Black.

NS: So you used a dark ritual to recover?

HG: No you unmitigated ass. The ritual was devised to combat the curse. That, by the definition set forth by the Ministry and St. Mungo's classifies the ritual as light.

NS: And what exactly does this "light" ritual comprised of?

HG: a potion and chanting of certain phrases while carrying out a demonstration of the positive emotions needed to combat the negative emotions represented in the curse.

Stick that in your pipe Stroud. The esteemed barrister for the defense rested, and Sirius asked just one question. "Please explain to me something, what was your status for the last several weeks?"

"I was in a level 10 Stasis ward; that had to be recast daily. It was the only way to keep my magical core from expanding until it exploded. My friends and family researched until they found the ritual and performed it allowing me to awaken with a stable core."

After asking if either side had anymore witnesses, the Wizengamot voted. They actually found her guilty. I started to get happy. However, Minerva leaned down and warned me that the sentencing could still go against us.

*******Minerva PoV*******

Before Sirius and Stroud began to make sentencing recommendations, the court asked several people whatthey felt the appropriate punishment would be. The parkinsons seemed to feel that Pansy had been punished enough. Sirius called Gerard and Matilda to the stand to remind the panel that Hermione had parents too.

"Hermione is our only child. We love her with every fiber of our being. To think that she was almost taken from us because of the idiotic jealousy of a petulant child, it is unfathomable. Pansy Parkinson has no achievements of her own so she touts her parentage, something she had absolutely no control over. Do not allow her to go unpunished; or the next time she feels jealous of a rival, she will do this again. Next time who is to say it won't be your child."

Finally Harry took the stand again, "Hermione Granger is my best friend; but even more, she holds my heart. I grew up with relatives who hated me to the bottom of their very souls. I was starved, neglected, and beaten. I was called a freak to the point that I didn't know my own name until they were forced to send me to primary school. The first person who I can remember telling me they loved me, is Hermione Granger. The first person to give me a hug, was almost taken from me by a pug faced bitch so afraid of her own worthlessness she torments others.

"You now have the opportunity to show the world that you are the light, that the entirety of the Ministry is not corrupt. You have a duty to punish Pansy Parkinson. You all think that I am the Savior of the Wizarding world, well Hermione saved me. She has literally and figuratively saved my life more than I can ever tell you. And beyond that, she saved my soul. I am expected to have the power to defeat Voldemort, and the strength of will not to take his place; Hermione is my strength. She is my will. And Pansy tried to kill her over the attentions of a boy Hermione wouldn't curse with someone else's wand.

"Show me that the light is as strong of will as the dark. Finally do what needs to be done to stop the proliferation of evil. Show those who turn to the dark that it will not be allowed. Show them justice."

The light families in the room all stood and applauded. This is exactly what Albus needs. A kick in the pants and a reminder that light should not be weak and ineffectual. Plus now with Harry's home life in public record; I believe that he will be defending his own actions soon.

Madame Longbottom delivered the verdict of the court. The Chief Warlock should have done so since he was present. Apparently Albus was pouting. "Having reviewed all testimony and evidence, we find Miss Parkinson to be a danger to the Magical Community at large. She is to have her memory wiped; she will then be given a muggle education to the secondary school level. Her magic will be bound, and she will be moved to a muggle hospital. She will live out the rest of her natural life in the muggle world. Let us hope that she will become a productive member of that society. She is also fined the sum of 2500 Galleons, to be paid to Ms. Hermione Granger. This fine is to offset the medical expensed incurred due to Miss Parkinson's actions."

She stopped and looked pointedly around the gallery. "This court further finds Mr. Draco Malfoy guilty of collusion. As such he is hereby fined 2500 Galleons for his part in this debacle. Mr. Malfoy is also to be placed on probationary status with the DMLE for a term of no less than 5 and no greater than 10 years. Any illegal actions before the age of majority will see him sharing Miss Parkinson's sentence. The Court Reporter shall owl Mr. Malfoy with the findings of this Session of the Wizengamot within 1 hour." Augusta Longbottom looked as pleased with this verdict as well all felt.

*******Hermione PoV*******

I'm not sure I believe that Pansy is actually being punished. Apparently that 'sympathetic' panel her lawyer picked wasn't quite as sympathetic as she thought…or maybe Draco didn't pay them enough. It's the first time he's had to bribe someone all on his own. I am positively sure that Albus Dumbledore is on my shit list. Ah, speak of the bearded lady, and he shall appear.

"Miss Granger, I am glad to see that you are recovered." He twinkled, and I felt something strange. It felt like Severus expanded his occlumency shields to protect my mind as well. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed as he said, "I am, however, disappointed that you did not speak up against the harsh punishment levied against young Miss Parkinson."

Keeping my tone carefully polite, I modulated the volume of my voice to allow it to be heard by the Daily Prophet Reporters down the hall. "Headmaster, you surprise me. One would think that as Chief Warlock you would be gratified to see justice carried out. Though for it to be justice, perhaps we should have hit her with the curse and see if she could find six people with the depth of emotion needed for the counter."

"But surely, Miss Granger, you would advocate for mercy upon our fellow man. For if we do not treat our enemies justly are we any better than they?" He tried to reason.

"Actually Professor. I feel that the best use of my advocacy is to advocate for those with no voice in our community. I feel that our enemies should have to pay for the lives that they take and the families they ruin. In other words I feel they should be treated JUSTLY. Pansy Parkinson tried to take my most valuable possession, my life. The court decided to take hers. Professor, I tend to be very egalitarian, but I firmly believe that any person who seeks to harm or kill an innocent, deserves death." I would have said more but Harry cut me off.

"We say it firsthand ourselves only two months ago, if you stun a Deatheater during a fight, then his buddies simply wake them back up. However if you cut off their hand, in most cases they are out of the battle. The side of light does not have to kill, and should never become comfortable with it…but they must understand that there comes a time when it is necessary." Harry said staunchly.

My father looked up and down the hall, noting the rapt attention being paid to our conversation. "Professor Dumbledore. There is a quote known the world over by Edmund Burke, "_All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."_ You have a whole nation being held at the capricious whims of a madman and his few thugs. Thugs you did not see to the last time they did this. Why are so few standing up against them? You have a Ministry that oppresses a full three quarters of the population. Why are so few doing anything? After your last war, you let more Deatheaters off with a bullshit excuse than you actually prosecuted. Why did no one do anything? Why did the light roll over and let the guilty go unpunished?"

**I took Harry's hand and we started the exodus away from Headmaster Dumbledore; soon he was standing alone. I do hope that he got the message. **


	11. Coup & Revelation

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**

* * *

**

AN:

_To address those who claim that this story contains pedophilia; it does not. Hermione is clearly a physically and emotionally mature young woman. Beyond that given the culture represented in the Wizarding world, the culture of Victorian England; she would be 6 to 18 months away from her debut season. During which she would be expected to find a husband. The men looking for a bride amongst the debutants would have all been over the age of 30, and in many cases over 45. _

_Furthermore Snape, Sirius, and Kingsley are in their early 30s. Had the need not arisen for them to come forward they would never have known. Given the average life span of a nominally powerful wizard they all rank as mid to late 20's. I have read marriage law fics where Hermione has been paired with each of the above men. So I take it that formalizing the relationship makes it all better. Fine keep reading. _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 8**

**A Coup & A Revelation**

The next few days around Grimmauld Place were filled with a flurry of planning and organization. Snape took some time to meet with the Goblins, and was now formally addressed as Lord Prince. The bond was stabilizing much faster than Poppy had imagined. The seven of them only needed full reaffirmation once a day. They often slipped away from the others for what Hermione had termed Partial Reaffirmation. The Partial Reaffirmation usually occurred in groups of three or couples. The gentleman would signal Hermione, either through the bond or with eyes filling with unappeased desire.

Hermione discovered a love of performing fellatio, the feel of one of her lovers on her tongue and even in the gateway to her throat could excite her even when she was in a hurry to return to the plotting and planning taking place in the Library. She noticed that each of her lovers had different places they would leas her, and different kinks, if you would. Harry the world's most private person, often leads her to the places with the most foot traffic. There is something arousing about being found with a mouth full of cock, or in Harry's case fanny, by the Order's Mother figure.

Sirius never signals Hermione out of a room, he prefers to find her after she has left one of the others. He watches through the bond and as soon as she has a cunt full of one of his bondmates, he finds her and drags her off. She loves the soothing yet thoroughly exciting feel of his tongue on her swollen folds as he sucks her clean. His hands clenching on her ass cheeks as he fought to maintain his own control in the face of the echoes of her orgasm. Then and only then does he allow Hermione to slake his own hunger.

Kingsley's fetish fit very well with Harry's, one like to watch and the other liked an audience. The twins were startling different in their tastes. Fred sincerely loved anal. He felt sure that it was simply the sexy firm roundness of Hermione's globes that made fucking her bum so tantalizing. George was a breast man, his joy was finding an empty bedroom stripping Hermione naked and sliding his hard cock between her luscious tits until he could barely stand it. Then he would sheath himself in her warm pussy and drive them both to orgasm.

Despite all the distractions, despite having to slip Molly calming draughts every time she caught Harry and Hermione, everyone was readied within five days after Pansy's trial. Working in concert with Moody, McGonagall, Bill and Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin; the bondmates scheduled a meeting to advance the efforts to defeat Voldemort.

The meeting was held in the large Formal Dining room at Grimmauld Place. Dobby and Winky had worked wonders at the manor during the time Hermione was hospitalized. Kreacher had been dispatched by Dobby and Winky, as soon as they had found out about his betrayal of Harry and Sirius. Since Sirius had taken his place as head of the Black family, he'd done away with Dumbledore's fidelius. Instead he relied on the family wards. Wards so strong only Sirius, himself, could give permission for them to be crossed. The Black family had the darkest wards in the Wizarding world. He had disowned two and had brought Tonks and her mother back into the family. Narcissa was still listed in the family rolls, but she couldn't bring anyone with her into them without Sirius's express consent. No one could make a portkey pass the wards with the exception of Sirius himself.

The most important members of the Order of the Phoenix, and almost the entire DA were invited. Those order or DA members who were ineffectual or too thoroughly cowed by Dumbledore were excluded. All those that were invited attended. Many of the DA members were accompanied by one or more parent. Dobby, Winky, Axbreaker and Sharpclaw, the goblin cursebreaker, rounded out the party. The leadership of this new group resided not in one man, but in a group of nine.

The meeting was chaired by Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and Professor Minerva McGonagall; but the Leadership Board's other members were Arthur and Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and Matilda and Hermione Granger. Fred, George, Kingsley and Sirius were in the very front row, near them sat the rest of the Weasleys and Luna and Neville.

*******Harry Pov*******

The first question we received of course came from a Ravenclaw DA member. It never fails in any situation where Hermione has all the answers; Ravenclaws always get in the first question. If they are on the same level as my Mione, she beats them to the punch every time. "So we're breaking completely from Dumbledore then?"

I growled. They heard it. I didn't even try to cover it. I think that only Sirius, Arthur and I heard Remus growl as well. "There is nothing to be said about Albus 'I have way too many damned names' Dumbledore. The last war was fought his way; that's why we are fighting another now. If you want him, you should leave."

Moody chuckled a bit. "Kid's right. Last war and this time in this war, all the good guys have done is cower and react. Voldemort and his set took the upper hand and we let them keep it. because all too often we information and we either didn't make use of it, or we were so busy trying to keep our hands clean we may as well not have been there. We had Deatheaters in custody and they were allowed to buy their way out. Well no more! If we are in a spell fight with them, they will be throwing AKs, we are not gonna just throw stunners back."

"We no longer have a spy in the dark lord's inner circle; however we do have another way to gather information from them. This new manner is far safer and much more reliable. None of you need to know what that method is. Not because we like being secrets, but simply because some aspects of war are best used if they are secret." Snape explained.

"And make no mistake. We are at war. The Dark Lord cares not who he and his side kill in his quest for power. He lies to even his highest generals. He is not this god like figure. He is a petty tyrant." McGonagall continued.

"He is a weak willed, but magically powerful old man scared of death. He has worked very hard to hide that fact from everyone. We will be working to undo the evil he has done to stave off death. What we need you to help us do it to take away his power structure." Arthur told the assembled crowd.

"Some of you live and work primarily in between the worlds. You will coordinate with me. I am Matilda Granger. Hermione Granger's mother; yes I am a muggle… I am in charge of helping decide what the targets in the muggle world are most likely to be and setting up protections and coordinating responses. The goblins have agreed to help us with this."

"Those of you with in roads in the Ministry will help us to root out the rampant corruption there. We will be working with Amelia Bones, and Augusta Longbottom to get rid of the Deatheaters on the Ministry payrolls." Hermione explained.

"Aurors and Hit wizards, you will be helping to train us all on how to appropriately respond to an attack. You will create your teams and lead them when we get intelligence that takes us against the Death munchers." I told the group.

"We will also work on bringing together more of the Sentient species as our allies. Right now we have the goblins and Dobby and Winky. But we could use the assistance of the Centaurs at the very least in protecting Hogwarts. We need to try to at least ensure the neutrality of the werewolf and vampire clans." Remus said.

"Those of you who want to help, but do not have the abilities to help in combat situations, you can help by learning healing, potion making. You can help by helping us get ready for after the war. Help us unearth Voldemort's sympathizers; those who help him financially or politically, but who do not bear the dark mark." Snape said smoothly.

"In order for peace to become lasting, we must make changes to our society across the board. We must do way with the idiotic pureblood ideas that are causing cultural, genetic and intellectual stagnation. There are bloodlines so inbred they no longer produce viable offspring. We must stop the beliefs that make people feel that this is ok or even desirable; or we will die out in two to three generations." McGonagall said stridently. "We have to change even our education system. What was once the premiere school in the Wizarding world, is now simply a bastion that allows the Purebloods to feel superior. The Muggle Studies curriculum hasn't been changed in over a century. We can no longer blend, and that threatens the statute of secrecy. Even in what can only be termed a watered down curriculum, the first and second generation witches and wizards are consistently outperforming the so called purebloods. Many while maintaining their muggle education on the side. "

"Wait, we can do that?" I asked. I looked at Hermione, "did you know we could do that?"

"Harry, I've mentioned my mainstream courses loads of times in my letters to you over the summer. I's assumed that it didn't interest you, and that those things you live with during the summers refused you the same opportunities." Hermion replied aghast.

Moody spoke up. "There is a mail ward up around his old place. It is supposed to stop him from receiving any dangerous mail. I'm guessing it could be used even more rigidly." He theorized with a look at Bill.

"It could be changed to censor his mail and to prevent him from receiving any one not keyed into the ward. But that would take some borderline magics and is highly illegal. Even more so since Hedwig is Harry's familiar." The cursebreaker's voice was filled with disgust.

"Don't worry Harry," Gerard Granger said from the side of the room. "Matty and I will get the proper paperwork, and we'll have you all caught up in no time. You work hard and you can hit Oxford after Hogwarts with Hermione."

Sirius got up. Everyone in the room could feel the rage rippling off him. He walked to the side of the room where his cousin Nymphadora stood. After speaking with her for a moment they both left the room. I looked over at Remus, hoping he knew what was going on. When he just shrugged, I turned and continued the meeting.

Alright, Hitwizards, Aurors, anyone with any muggle military training at all, and those interested in learning battle magic, please meet with Mad Eye. All with magical creatures and beings experience or interest please report to Remus Lupin. Those interested straddling the worlds even more fully; report to Matilda Granger. Those who want to brew and heal, report to Professor Snape. Ministry personel not already called, you guys see Arthur. DA if you would pick your areas of personal interest and see Hermione. She is going to handle getting us trained by the right people. If you have any experience with warding and cursebreaking, please see Bill and Sharpclaw. After Hermione is done with the DA she will meet with those who feel best as a think tank. They need people who understand finance, politics, law and research. They will figure out how to fight this war on another front."

"If you feel drawn to several of these, please feel free to meet with all the group leaders; we just ask that you not spread yourselves too thin." Hermione advised. "There will also be relevant cross training. So if you pick battle magic, you will also receive some training in healing, and vice versa."

The more formal meeting broke down into the proscribed groups. I headed over to Moody and Hermione settled herself at the table with her parchments. Each person upon reaching their group was asked to sign and print their names on the roster. Each roster served two purposes. Each roster sent the printed name directly to a master list, accessible only by the lead council. They also used the signature to create a binding magical contract. The contract served a similar purpose as the DA parchment that had left Marietta Edgecomb permanently disfigured.

The DA Members all shared look with each other. They each wondered what security Hermione had laid on the parchments. They would have been proud. Hermione's newest creations were works of art. Stronger and more vengeful than their predecessor. These left the members unable to discuss the organization with anyone not on the master list. Any attempt to do so would trigger the back up plans in place in the contract. A voluntary attempt to share information would leave you in the long term care of St. Mungo's attending classes with Gilderoy Lockhart relearning how to eat with a fork. To attempt to share information while under duress would lock your conscious mind until you could be freed by a member of the Lead council. She had even managed to add a delayed apparition trigger. It would force apparate you here to the Grimmauld Place dining room as soon as there was no one within 5 feet of you after the lock down was in place.

Sirius and Tonks returned looking disheveled and out of breath. "The old bastard had put the same mail wards around the house. They were literally two inches outside the family wards."

"So we pushed the family wards back out to what they were originally. Gives the muggles in the row quite a bit of protection, and it obliterated the old man's mail ward and his tracking ward." At the looks of the members of the new coven, Tonks reassured them. "Don't worry it was keyed to Harry. It worked to let Dumbdork know when Harry came or went from the place." Tonks and Sirius headed to Moody and Harry.

*******Harry PoV***** Two Days After Meeting**

~I'll be glad when the bond finally stabilizes. I'm a teenage boy. Even with the late blooming, I'm randy enough without help. I wonder if I can sneak Mione off for a while.~ I shook the thought out of my head. The urge wasn't strong enough yet. I headed to the kitchen to get a cool drink. I didn't even notice that I had picked up the shadow.

"Hi Harry." I whipped around at the sound of Ginny's voice. I shook my head. Man was it hard not to laugh. She had tarted herself up. I guess she thought that outfit was sexy. And it might have been on someone with breasts, or hips. She had on a green tank top. I guess it was to show off the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. She had on REALLY short denim short… cut offs. They were low slung…showing that her hips hadn't widened yet. She had on way too much lipstick and had rouged her cheeks to cover her freckles. "It's been so long since we've had a chance to talk."

"Hello there Ginny. You know I can't remember us ever really having any long and meaningful conversations. Not like I have with Hermione." Harry said cautiously. He didn't really want to hurt Ginny.

"Oh please. She's just a plain jane bookworm. I'm sure that you and I can find tons better things to talk about."

"Ginny. Stop. You are making a fool of yourself. I love Hermione." I told her. She was starting to piss me off.

"Right. The savior of the Wizarding world loves a mousy bushy haired, bucktoothed nag. I'm prettier than her. I've got a better body; I understand the things you like. What on earth could she have that I don't?" She was trying to make her voice sound sexy…it came across like she couldn't catch her breath.

I looked at her like she was crazy…which she was if she thought that her barely pubescent body was in anyway more attractive than Hermione's mature one. "Would you like them listed alphabetically, chronologically or in order of importance? She is smart bloody brilliant really. Your grades are better than Ron's but you can't touch her there. She is more beautiful first thing in the morning, with no makeup and her hair a mess, than you are after hours getting dressed. She respects herself, and me. She has taken the time to get to know the real me. Not some lies made up by people trying to get rich off my parent's murder."

She tried to interrupt me but I stopped her. "No you asked, now you can listen. She is strong and brave; she cares about everyone more than herself. She has the scariest temper in the world, and I love that about her. She isn't content to let me be the white knight. She is gonna battle right beside me. Exactly where she has been every single day for the last five years. She doesn't cower behind me; she doesn't try to control me. She is a helpmate. She is not some damsel in distress. You say I saved you; well I would never have had a chance if she hadn't figured what was down there." ~And I bet you money she would never have been down there if she had been in your shoes.~

"Yeah, yeah she's perfect and I'm nothing. Well you know what Potter? Your perfect Hermione is nothing but a whore. She is sleeping with half the blokes here, including both of the twins." Ginny looked so smug.

"No, she is not a whore. She is ours. And we are hers. She is our queen and we are her kings. Yes she is sleeping with the six of us. We are all sleeping together as well. But I believe that you will find that if you try to spread that information, you will be in a world of trouble." I made a mental note to talk to Arthur, this girl needed counseling.

I left her in the kitchen, and used the bond to ask Hermione to meet me in our room. As soon as she crossed the threshold I yanked her to me. I banished her clothes and my own. For the first time I was going to take her. Just her and I. I wanted to show her how very much…"I love you. This isn't about the bond or affirmation or anything. This is me showing you how much I love you."

"I love you too Harry. You know that right. I've loved you since first year. It takes a special person to come to make sure that a girl they barely know knows about a dangerous troll." She kissed me then. It was sweet. I kissed her back. It was anything but sweet. Hearing that she had loved me almost as long as I've loved her drove me a bit round the twist.

*******Hermione PoV*******

I wanted to know what brought this all on. But before I could get the words out, his lips crashed down on mine, hard enough to force my mouth open but not hard enough to hurt me. I gasped and his tongue shot into my mouth, rolling over my teeth and playing with my tongue.

I whimpered and he pressed his face deeply into mine, forcing my head back against the mattress. He still didn't say a word, just slid down between my legs, his elbows hitting the bed as his weight pinned me to the cushions. He shifted his erection against my juncture and I moaned in spite of my lip biting efforts not to. I pushed futilely on his arms, wondering if I really wanted to get away.

The look on his face was feral and scared me a little bit while it thrilled me at the same time. I noticed the way his biceps bulged against his own weight.

"What are you ..." was all I got out before his mouth descended on mine again. He was relentless, his mouth working my mine back and forth. His lips latching onto my bottom lip and sucking, making me flood with wetness, feeling my pussy lips swell and grow hot.

I had no idea what I'd done to bring this on. We'd just been talking about our feelings before this all got so surreal. I wanted this and the crazed look in his eyes caused a fizzle of excitement to run down my spine.

He grunted like an animal as he hunched his hips forward, grinding his granite erection into my cunt. I wanted this but his frantic groping was exciting me quite a bit. My fingernails dug into his biceps where my hands had anchored themselves and I squeezed, letting them bite into his skin.

He gasped and lifted his head to peer at my face. His eyes were glazed with lust. I wanted this but I thought it would be best to slow it down. "Harry, please! Slow down!"

He stared at me for a minute, his bottom lip quivering. He took a deep, shaky breath, then another and closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth together, working the muscle in his jaw.

A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and stared at me again. Still he said nothing. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Then his hand lifted and his finger came down on my lips. I thought he was silencing me but then his fingers ran gently over my bruised and swollen lips. I sucked in a quick breath at the tingling sensation that erupted all over my lips.

The rough pads of his fingers slid up my face, over my cheek and his thumb gently brushed my eyelid. His touch was butterfly light and filled with reverence. A look of wonder came over his face, I supposed because I was letting him touch me like this. His fingers traced the shell of my ear, tucking my hair behind it and I shivered at his light touch.

Harry's hands floated over my body with the same reverent touch. When they found my nipples, I arched into his touch. "Love your tits, Mione, they are so sensitive. It seems like a stiff wind makes them hard." He lowered his mouth to them. Licking and suckling, alternating back and forth until my fanny was fairly dripping and I was writhing under him. He wasn't gentle. He sucked hard and nipped at it, causing me to flinch at the pleasure/pain. My nipple swelled up, hard as a pebble, aching and sending a shot of pure pleasure to my sex.

He lifted his head and I smiled at him. He raked his eyes up and down my body. My smile faded as I realized how wet and hot I was. My whole body was throbbing. I glanced at his cock and suddenly realized just how hard he was. It was enormous. It was long and thick, bigger than I'd ever seen it before. I couldn't hold back a moan as he knelt there and deliberately grabbed his cock. He began to stroke it from root to tip, smearing his pre-cum over the tip with his thumb and stroking again. "All for you," he whispered.

His full weight crushed me down to the mattress as he rolled over onto me and slid his forearms under my shoulders. I didn't want to get excited this fast. I wanted to make this first time last, but my pussy started to betray me as hot bursts of pleasure coursed through my body. I moaned as he ground his granite erection against me.

He rocked it over my clit and I cried out. I was whimpering and I could hear my own heart pounding, deafening me to all other sounds. I wanted him so badly I was ready to scream. Instead, I began babbling, begging him to stop teasing me.

*******Harry PoV*******

When I finally stopped tormenting her, it felt like sliding home. I couldn't believe how much I loved this beautiful, sexy, brilliant witch. I felt wild and out of control. She was out of her mind with need, babbling and I couldn't quite believe that I was the one making her lose control. To see her surrender all her usual control was an amazing sight and it fed my aching arousal, making my shaft throb unbearably. My cock head was lodged between her soaking lips. It felt hard enough to snap.

I don't think she realized what she was saying, but I did. She was pleading with me to fuck her. "Please, Harry. Oh please, fuck me. Fuck me now. Oh, got to have you. Take me. Take it all."

I lost it and shoved into her, shouting out as I felt her hot walls surround me. "Ahhh God, so tight, Hermione!" I'd only gotten about half of me inside her. Whether it was her natural state or a result of the ritual, her body was as tight as the first time each and every time one of us sank into her flesh.

I drew back and plunged downward, putting all my body weight behind my thrust and felt my cock split her open and ram deep inside. "Oh Jesus!" she shouted.

I still wasn't buried. "More to come, baby." I started tunneling up her cunt in short jabbing strokes, each thrust gaining more ground, building pressure in her tight wet cunt. She wailed and quivered underneath me. She pulled on my shoulders, urging me forward. I shouted, "Oh yeah, baby, take it all. You're gonna take it all."

I made one final thrust, heaving my hips into her and finally I was buried ball's deep. I held still for second, wanting to let her get used to my size. Christ Almighty, she was tight as a fist. Her mouth opened on a mute scream, but no noise came out. Her eyes were wide with love, arousal, and a touch of pain. It made me wild and I felt my cock harden a little more, unaware that it was even possible.

I lowered my head and sucked hard on the pulse at the base of her neck, wanting to mark her. I felt her pussy gush with warmth and she raised her hips. I sank deeper, pressing up against her cervix. Our bodies burned for each other as I guided my cock back out until just the head was enclosed. Then I roughly sank back into her.

We groaned together.

*******Hermione PoV*******

I felt gored on his raging cock. He started to thrust and the pleasure was mind-blowing. I'd never felt anything like his monstrous log pummeling up between my legs. He wasn't only long, he was ridiculously thick. I could feel the cock-head stabbing my cervix, and stretching it taut over the head of his glans. My men all loved to impale me so deeply and once more I cried out in passion again and again. I'd never felt like this before, there was an added intensity with just Harry and I. No distractions, no one else to please; he possessed me, and I I possessed him. Everything I am was now his. And yet I could feel the bond with each other and the rest of our bonded strengthening. His mouth sucked harshly on my neck and his teeth dragged over my tender skin, ratcheting my arousal even higher. I groaned again, unwilling to form any words at this point.

There was no warning. One minute I was enjoying his cock sliding in and out of my cunt and the next I was screaming out loudly as my orgasm ripped through my pussy. It was a total meltdown. I felt like my brain was melting. Wave after endless wave crashed through me, feeding the eruption between my legs with constant energy.

I wailed, "OH FFUUCCKK! I'M C-C-C-COMING! OH SHIT,

COMING SO FUCKING HARRDD! OH MY GOOODDD!

HAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The intensity of my orgasm was so powerful it almost drove me into unconsciousness. Waves of pleasure raced through me enveloping my whole body from toes to scalp. I saw lights flashing behind my eyelids and then the room fading in and out. I couldn't form coherent thought anymore. I only knew I was babbling gibberish.

He was still battering my burning cunt like a jackhammer. We came together moments later, and it was so strong it rocked all seven of us.

Each of us wherever we were threw off a golden light. Sirius, in Gringotts lobby, Fred and George in their lab, Severus in the apothecary, Kingsley in the DMLE offices glowed with a bright and golden light for several minutes, and when the light faded we were wholly, completely connected.

* * *

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.


	12. The Second Glowing

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

AN: I had to do it. I've always wanted to see Arthur really stand up for himself. Plus I had to work in my theory on how such an annoying woman caught such a nice guy.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you asked for a full on Bash Fest in this story and I think I can deliver that just fine.

**AN:** _To address those who claim that this story contains pedophilia; it does not. Hermione is clearly a physically and emotionally mature young woman. Beyond that given the culture represented in the Wizarding world, the culture of Victorian England; she would be 6 to 18 months away from her debut season. During which she would be expected to find a husband. The men looking for a bride amongst the debutants would have all been over the age of 30, and in many cases over 45. _

_Furthermore Snape, Sirius, and Kingsley are in their early 30s. Had the need not arisen for them to come forward they would never have known. I have read marriage law fics where Hermione has been paired with each of the above men. So I take it that formalizing the relationship makes it all better. Fine keep reading. _

**Chapter 9**

**Second Glowing**

The next few days following the 'Second Glowing', as the twins termed it, were once again filled with research again. Fortunately Hermione was available this time; between her and Remus they had a workable theory in 36 hours. Then they pulled the memories of all six of the male participants. The viewed them three times, finally Hermione transcribed what they'd said and compared it to the chants as listed in the book.

Finally they met with all the bond mates, the Grangers and the entire Weasley family, excluding only Percy, they also included McGonagall and Moody, Neville and Luna; and Poppy demanded to be there. She had some information that she felt they needed to know.

She actually spoke first. "Dumbledore knows. He hasn't figured out all of what is going on, but he definitely knows about the golden glow that surrounded Mr. Black, Severus and Mr. Shacklebolt. He is currently working all his available sources to find out what happened. I'm fairly certain that he knew about the glow before the gentlemen made it home. I can also tell you that I have felt him brush my occlumency shields on at least two occasions in the last three days. He seems to have figured out that I have reevaluated my loyalties, and they no longer rest with him. Possibly because I have refused to discuss with him what Minerva needed me for the night of the ritual. He hasn't gotten past my shields yet I believe that he has been trying to stay with Passive Legilimancy." Poppy informed them.

"If you will please keep a log of any and all attempts you feel from him. I believe that we are very close to building a case strong enough to destroy his reputation and topple his mythos." Shacklebolt advised.

Shack turned the floor back over to Hermione. "We've come up with a theory, that after several debates, we are 98 percent is the right answer to the 'second glowing'. We believe that a combination of factors have come into play. These factors have basically mutated the original Tarquitius bond that should have awakened me sent out the wave of magic, and then terminated when it accomplished whatever the Magic decided was its job." She started.

Remus picked up from there. "I don't know how many of you know the Aristophanes theory on soul mates, so I'll just summarize that quickly. It basically means that each soul began as a whole entity. The physical embodiment of that entity had two heads, four arms and four legs. It is said that Zeus feared the power in these beings, and so he tore them asunder, splitting the form into two. These two new creatures were destined. They were soul mates and could only be truly happy together. Still the gods feared them so they started to scatter them. As the world grew larger it became more and more difficult to find your soul mate. Sometimes the trickster gods stop Soul mates from even being on earth at the same time, creating haunted souls who cannot find true happiness."

"That's what happened three days ago. The 'second glowing' was the soul bond being cemented." Hermione stated, clearly in lecture mode.

"Umm…not to be all prattish, but you do know that there are more than two of you? What, your original soul got so big now it needs seven bodies to hold it?" Ron asked. Arthur looked ready to smack his youngest son, until he realized that Ron really was just confused.

"Not really, you see the Tarquitius was never meant to be a full connectivity bond. It has never allowed for the full sharing of minds and magics that the soul bond does. It was, in this instance, changed by a misconjugation of one of the ritual chants. One of the participants changed a conjugation from the singular I to the plural we, thus changing the nature of the bond." Remus explained.

After discussing it with Remus and her parents, Hermione had come to the decision that there was no reason to tell anyone who had made the mistake. She broke in here. "We are positive that there was no intention on anyone's part to change the ritual. It would seem that fate simply had other things in store for us than what we may have planned for ourselves."

"Anyway, the change in the original ritual means that when the soul mates activated their bond, said bond chose to encompass all the others as well. So now rather than a less stable Tarquitius bond, the seven now share a fully stable, fully linked soul bond." Remus elucidated.

"But didn't Minerva say that both bonds resulted in marriage in the wizarding world?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Minerva answered.

"Yes, however, for whatever reason there was no marriage registered in the Ministry after the ritual. However now according to the registry at the Ministry and the goblins at Gringotts, I now have six husbands. Amazingly enough, the way they both have it written, each of my husbands now have five husbands and one wife. Except the twins, thankfully they way everything reads they are **not** married to each other. They simply share the same spouses." Hermione clarified.

Ginny was livid. She stood abruptly, her face florid with her rage. "No, no no no NO NO! You are lying you are NOT married to Harry. He isn't your soulmate, he's mine. He's supposed to be mine. Potter men always marry red heads. Dumbledore said so. Mummy told me that I would be Lady Potter. I'd be rich and famous. And I refuse to let some little mudblood bookworm take that all from me." Ginny looked deranged. Her face was blotchy and purple, and her eyes were wild. "You really expect us to believe that you and Harry are destined. You are nothing, you are a cow. I'm prettier, and I'm skinnier and He's supposed to be mine. Mummy and Dumbledore promised." She made to go for her wand, only to have it slapped from her hand before it could fully clear her pocket.

"You are bloody crazy. You can't draw your wand on Hermione. She knows more curses than Voldemort and Merlin combined." Ron hissed at his little sister as he stopped her from making the last mistake of her life.

* * *

_**OOC HERMIONE MOMENT! Skip if you'd Prefer. **_

"Ok. So maybe I should take the high road here, and ignore the obviously insane little girl insulting me at every turn. But just this once I've got to say it. I AM NOT FAT! Just because I'm not shaped like a prepubescent boy, does not make me fat. For God's sake I only wear a size six. Is it wrong for a physically mature female to have enough body fat to menstruate properly? Look you loony, flat chested, sparse rumped little tart, I am happy with my body. My arse is FABULOUS. My TITS Frickin ROCK! And I have the stamina of someone who actually eats at meals instead of gossiping and trying to get the attention of a boy who at best considers me a little sister." Hermione ranted. "Oh and by the way Potter men give less than a rat's ass what's on the head, it's what is in it for them. Potter men love brainy birds."

* * *

"Ginerva, what do you mean, 'Mummy and Dumblerdore promised'?" Arthur Weasley's vice was dark and dangerous. His eyes were pinned on his wife.

The crying girl was only too happy to share all about her mother and Dumbledore's unsustainable promises. "Mummy's been telling me since I can remember that I would marry Harry Potter, and have more gold than Midas. She said that it was only right and proper since I was from a pure light family. Plus I was extra special since I was the only female Weasley in generations."

"Shut your bloody gob, Ginny." Molly hissed.

"Ginerva, continue. Molly, Sit down and shut your mouth." Arthur said. The room rang with the authority of his words. "What's this about Dumbledore?"

"Well Dumbledore said that as long as I reported to him everything I could learn about Harry, I'd be Harry's girlfriend and eventually Lady Potter. He said that he would make sure that Harry was mine. But I had to get him away from that mudblood. That's why I set the basilisk on her first year. But that didn't work so I joined the Quidditch team. Nothing worked."

"This Summer Mum was going to make sure. She said that she would give me a potion, guaranteed to make him mine. Dumbledore was going to use his position to get us betrothed formally. He said that I would need to get with child as soon as I could so Harry would have no choice but to marry me." Ginny looked defiant again.

The entire room was silent in the light of Ginny's admissions. Bill was the first to make a sound. "Ron's right, you are a fucking nutter Gin. Love potions, and getting yourself knocked up? What makes you think that it would even work?"

"It worked for Mum now didn't it?" Ginny responded smugly.

The Weasley boys were all aghast. "What is wrong with you Ginny?"

"Do you think you are Mum's Clone?"

"God Dad maybe you"

"Need to do a Paternity Check."

"She doesn't act anything at

"All like the rest of us." The twins bounced back and forth.

The twins had of course been joking. But Arthur caught the look of terror that passed over Molly's face before she ducked her head.

"Poppy, Can you do that now please?" He asked. His gaze pierced Molly as the Matron ran the requested spell.

Everyone in the room looked in shock at the results shining above Ginny's head.

**MOTHER :** Molly Weasley nee Prewitt

**FATHER : **Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

"WHAT?" Yelled Ginny. "No Daddy is my father. Daddy!" She said stubbornly as if her words were law.

"Once the Hogwarts broom, always the Hogwarts Broom, eh Molly? Anything to say? Anymore of my children belong aren't mine?" Arthur said his voice filled with distain.

"No Arthur, of course not. Arthur you have to understand…" Molly began only to be cut off.

"What's to understand?" Charlie yelled. "You cheated on Dad with a thieving old bastard who I happen to know is your godfather." Looking over at Sirius and Harry he added, "not that there is anything wrong with that…exactly."

"I did it for all of you. Do you know how much a Hogwarts education costs? When I was pregnant with Ronald, Albus offered to pay for all of your schooling if I had a baby for him. He promised if it was a boy then it would be his heir. He'd take it and wipe all our memories of me even being pregnant again. If it was a girl, he promised to dower her and make her ton most advantageous match ever." Molly said desperately.

"Oh great! I'm wasting an education that my mother whored herself out for." Ron yelled.

Seeing that Ginny was about to suffer a complete mental breakdown, Hermione whispered Winky's name. "Winky can you do anything to calm Ginny down. And maybe take her to her room?" the brunette whispered to the little house elf.

"Yes, Missy Hermione. I can put her to sleep and pop her up to her bed." Winky said.

"Can you please do so? Then come back I think Molly may need the same service."

"Yes Missy Hermione." Winky popped her fingers and Ginny dropped to sleep. Winky gave Hermione a smile and popped the sleeping girl away.

Severus laughed aloud. The room turned to him enmass. "The manipulative old bastard is probably using Weasley Family money to pay for it."

"WHAT?" Molly yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about it Molly the Goblins are almost completely finished with the old arse." Sirius said caustically. A devious look crossed his face. "In fact…you know Arthur, we can have Ted start the proceedings, and if we can have your marriage dissolved due to potion use and/or infidelity ASAP, you may be able to get rid of her before we close the net on Dumbledore. If she is no longer your wife when the Goblins return your fortune, she won't get diddly."

"Yes, the Goblins can give you a statement of what's in her hidden personal vault. She may end up paying you alimony." Harry said laughing.

Seeing the imminent Molly explosion Hermione signaled Winky rather frantically. Winky didn't put Molly to sleep, for whatever reason, instead she silenced Molly and then popped her upstairs and charmed the door so she was unable to open it.

Winky popped back down and gave Hermione a big smile, which Hermione returned. The brunette witch then mouthed her thanks making the little house elf blush before slipping away.

"Oi," Ron was torn. On the one hand he always defended his mother. On the other hand she didn't really deserve defending anymore. "Um…pretty sure that was a knee jerk reaction…but you know she is still my mum.

"Sorry Ron. It's just that she helped do some really bad things to a lot of people in this room." Hermione said softly. "Apparently that includes Ginny."

"Well, we seem to have come up with an appropriate course of Action for Molly. But I don't know what we need to do for Ginny. She may be Dumbledore's child but I'll be damn if he's getting his hand on my little girl." Arthur looked to his sons for their opinion.

"Why do we have to do anything?" George asked.

"Because she will soon be heiress to whatever fortune Dumbledore has managed to amass honestly. Yet at the same time she is clearly not stable and her illegitimacy will leave her at a disadvantage when it comes to marriage." Bill said quietly.

"Even with the divorce, Arthur will be able to take Ginny as his ward. He has raised her and provided for her for the last fourteen years, and sorry boys but there isn't a judge in the Wizarding world that will declare your mum a fit mother. Even as Arthur's ward, there aren't many old families that will consider her as anything but beyond the pale." Sirius said gently.

"Set up a betrothal with me." Neville spoke for the first time that evening. "I like Ginny. I think she and I could do well together. I'm strong enough emotionally now to help her, and I'm probably the only person who can understand how a family member can brainwash you all while trying to help you. I'm strong enough financially and politically to weather the storm that might arise. We can set up the contract so that anything she inherits goes to any children we may have. And I already know some of the Wizarding world's best mind healers."

"Really Neville, are you sure you shouldn't check with your grandmother first?" Minerva said in her usual calm manner.

"Er…well Ginny is on her list of approved witches. Besides with the betrothal written in the old manner, I'll have the power to stop Ginny from serving Dumbledore again. Grandmother approves of anything that pisses the old man off." Neville smiled evilly.

Tomorrow we need to move on this. We will need to close the books on Dumbdork so we can concentrate on the more pressing problem." Remus and Severus shared a look that would have frozen the blood of any of their enemies.

"Realistic outlook. It we can finish Dumbledore off before we return to Hogwarts, we should be in a better position to end the threat of Voldemort next summer. Over the school year everyone will focus on taking out the DeathMunchers And Nibblers." Harry planned.

"If we can get Minerva in as Headmistress, she can change the wards to exclude anyone carrying the dark mark." Moody suggested.

"I would need the Arithmanical equation he used to create it." Minerva said disappointedly.

"I may be able to help you with that" Hermione said with a bit of a cheeky grin.

"What? How?" everyone but Harry and Ron gasped.

"Well the Dark Mark is simply a modified protean charm; much like what I used to enchant the fake galleons we used to schedule DA meetings last year. I was able to find the proper equations to make it a tattoo, and I extrapolated from there to embed it in a coin instead." The bright witch said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You did that in your fifth year? Who helped you? Vector? I cannot believe she didn't brag at the end of year meeting." Snape asked, he was shocked.

"No one. She did it all in about 4 weeks, in October. You are talking to the girl who successfully brewed PolyJuice Potion in her second year." Harry bragged. "In Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom none the less."

"how on earth did you get the boomslang skin? It's a highly controlled substance." Arthur asked. He and Gerard shared a look of fatherly pride.

"Well she stole it of course-right from under tSnape's great hooked nose-she did." Ron answered with a giggle.

"How? I keep my Ministry controlled substances Heavily Warded." Snape was completely incredulous. "I knew someone had gotten past them but I'd assumed it was a seventh year…not a second!"

"Well now that would be telling, now wouldn't it." Hermione answered cheekily. That not only broke the remaining tension in the room , it also broke up the meeting. Because Snape crossed to Hermione and bending down, he scooped her over his leanly muscled shoulder. She had to use both hands to lift the curtain of her hair, as Snape carried her out of the room she shouted at McGonagall, "I'll get you the proper equations tomorrow." Snape bounced her against her shoulder. "Afternoon."

The couple disappeared upstairs. Sirius and Remus retreated with the twins to the lab. Harry struck up a conversation with Ron and Neville. While Kingsley talked with Arthur and his oldest sons about the situation with Ginny and Molly.

**Snape's Turn**

Upstairs Snape dropped Hermione onto the bed following her down. "So you are the little thief." He said before he ducked his head sown to capture her mouth in a kiss. His hands slid to her buttons. Breaking the deeply passionate kiss, he began to unbutton her blouse. As he loosened her buttons, he nipped the lovely silky skin he revealed. Her sexy little yelps were driving him wild.

*******Snape PoV*******

I lifted my head and pulled back up to her mouth, slanting my mouth over hers before she had time to speak. Holy shit, she tasted so sweet, like oranges. Her lips were smooth and soft. I poked my tongue at her teeth and slid it around her gums,

first on top, then on bottom, asking to enter. I felt her shudder and her mouth opened. My tongue raced inside and began exploring the roof of her mouth, the inside of her cheeks. I lapped at her tongue and rolled it around mine. She moaned into my mouth and started kissing me back.

Christ, I was almost delirious now. My head was swimming, this was the insufferable little know it all in my arms kissing me with hunger and desire. I was going to explode any minute. One hand was wrapped in the bushy waterfall of her hair. My left hand snaked down her thigh and scooted under her skirt, sliding up the inside of her left thigh. She was wearing thigh high stockings! That thought made me dizzy. How many days had she been wearing stockings under those demure skirts while I sat across the class room or parlor from her never knowing?

I didn't wait for permission this time but slid right up to her juncture and rubbed my fingers against the crotch of her panties. I could tell by the feel that they were cotton, not silky, and they were soaked. God help me! She was wet, really wet! I grunted in surprise and heard her answering whimper. She broke the kiss, panting and looking at me with desire swollen eye lids. Her lips were bruised from our kissing; her pupils were wide and black. I'd never seen anything this sexy in my entire life. She was breathless but managed to force out, "Please Professor Snape, I've been ever so naughty."

"I should not find that as sexy as I do." I slid two fingers under the elastic of her panties and slid them inside her. Hot! Tight! Dripping wet!

"Nimue's Soaking Knickers!" she shouted and her head fell onto my shoulder. I began to thrust them in and out and started kissing her neck where it meets her shoulder. The hand that was in her hair tightened causing her to back to bow, arching those delectable tits into my mouth. I licked and bit, sucked and nibbled her breasts as I slipped my thumb inside her panties and began circling her clit. I could feel it, hot and swollen and slick with her fluid. I loved that I was doing this to her. And she was whimpering and repeating, "Oh, oh, oh, oh," like a mantra each time I slid my fingers into her and circled her little bud with my thumb.

She was boneless in my arms and my brain still hadn't caught up with my body. I lifted my lips from her nipple and began murmuring to her softly. My voice was so hoarse with desire, I barely recognized it.

"Ahh, Hermione, you're so beautiful. I can't believe I'm touching you like this. It's unreal. You're so sexy. I love touching your sexy little body."

She is moaning steadily now. The sound is making me feel like

I'm going to explode. "Oh yeah, Beautiful, let go for me. I've got you. I want to make you come, Minx. I want to watch it. Let me see it."

I dropped my head and sucked her nipple deeply into my mouth. I swiped my thumb firmly over clit. Once. Twice. Three times. And then it happened.

Her legs went taut, her back arched, and she ground her mons into my hand, bucking forward. She shouted my title.

"Pro...Prof...Pprrooffesssoorr!" I sucked her tit into my mouth as hard as I could as her vaginal walls began clamping around my fingers. Her 'Oh' mantra turned into 'Oh God!' after my name. She looked me in the face, eyes wide with amazement. "Oh God, OhGod, Severus, Ohhh, Gooodddd!" Her beautiful face and chest were flushed pink and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth was wide open sucking in gasps of air.

*******Hemione PoV*******

I caught Severus off guard, moving despite the post orgasm lethargy that was trying to settle in my muscles. I flipped us over so that I was now hovering above him. I smiled and sucked the skin below his nipple, loving the feel of his muscles quivering under my mouth. When my tongue swirled around his nipple and then sucked it into my mouth, teasing its hard, little knob, he groaned and woke, his pelvis lifting off the bed.

He looked down at me. I pretended not to notice and just moved on to explore his chest with my tongue. I moved up to his neck and clamped onto his pulse, sucking hard and grazing him with my teeth. His voice was low aroused. "So sexy. Are you going to use that naughty little tongue on me, Miss Granger?" His wittiness cut off abruptly as my hand wrapped around his cock, now hard and heavy in my hand. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and sucked, retreating and bathing him with my tongue. "Ooohhhh, Hheeerrrmmmiiiioonnneeeee ..." his voice hissed out, making me feel a rush of warmth in my body, knowing that I was affecting him. I'd dreamt of it, but the reality was always more stunning. I glanced up to look at his face. His sensual face was held in a expression of intense arousal, his mouth open, his eyes shut, his jaw moving slightly with his breath, was which becoming ragged.

I bobbed up and down his shaft, sucking and tasting him. I wrapped my hand around the portion I couldn't fit into my mouth and worked his shaft along with my hand, along with my mouth. I didn't know if I would ever be able to take all of him. But I would have fun trying!

He pried me away and I let go with an audible pop. He pulled me up, jostling my body like a rag doll. I continued to stroke him, loving the feel of his hot, silky hardness pulsing in my hand. Moving quickly he moved out of my grasp and rolled me over onto my stomach, jamming a pillow under my hips.

He covered me, one hand sliding under me and sliding down to test my readiness. "So wet," he muttered, upon feeling my swollen labia engorged and soaking between my legs.

"You make me like this," I whispered.

"It's like a dream. I can really do this to you." he muttered under his breath, obviously talking to himself, still slightly disbelieving that he excited me this way.

He grunted and slid both hands to my hips, beginning the long slide inside. My muscles spasmed and he stopped. "Go!" I yelped.

He grunted, pulling back a little and pushing in again, a little deeper this time. A few determined strokes later, he was almost in and my muscles were stretching to accommodate him. I willed my body to relax. "You O.K.?" he asked, panting into my ear.

"Yes, give me all of it."

He groaned, pulled back until just the head rested inside my throbbing labia and then slammed his rigid cock into me in one stroke, burying his huge shaft to the balls. I yelped and cried out at the pleasure/ pain of his sudden intrusion. He held still and asked, "Oh bugger. Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're just ... really ... Big! And every time feels like the first time again."

He make a sound of amusement and began to pump in and out of my at a languid pace, pressing my hips into the pillow. His strong thighs bracketed mine and squeezed them together. It made a mighty tight fit for him and we both groaned in unison.

His pace accelerated and I lost control of my vocal chords as the waves of pleasure washed through me. The feel of him, hot and hard, made me quiver and whimper as my muscles burned, ached and then fluttered around his enormous cock. The feeling was exquisite. He began to pump me hard and fast, but kept his strokes long and deep.

I don't think he realized he was chanting quietly in little pants. "Oh fuck, so tight, oh fuck, so tight, oh fuck, so tight."

I felt my orgasm coil in my gut and shouted, "So close, oh God, Severus, Yes!"

He grunted and began to hit me even harder, his cock slamming into me. The added sensation of his hips smacking into my ass and his balls slapping my clitoris made me delirious. I began crying out, "Yes! Fuck me hard, Professor! Give me all of it. So deep this way! Stuff it in. Oh, push hard. Fuck me hard!"

I loved the feeling of his incredibly hard cock as it pushed past the resistance of my protesting muscles and plowed deep into my body; he was in so deep.

I was stretched so wide and my muscles were sore. It wasn't pain. More of an arousing ache. Always before he'd been the men had been very gentle. It seems that being able to have me to themselves, brings out their more feral sides. The pleasure/pain of his huge cock being shoved, almost forced into me as my aching walls protested, was unlike any pleasure I'd ever known.

It felt as though no one had ever penetrated me this deep and I felt a pressure deep in my abdomen that I knew I'd felt before, yet again it still felt like the first time. It made my entire pelvis throb and ache as he slammed into my cervix, sinking in from above and punishing my G-spot like it had never been punished. I felt my labia stretch and roll as he retreated, pulling the skin back along his shaft as he yanked his hips back with every stroke.

I whimpered and a quivered like a woman possessed no coherent words able to be formed. My whole body convulsed as my release hit me like a stinging slap. "I'm coommiinngg!" I shouted. It didn't sound stupid at the time.

My scalp tingled, my clit jumped and my womb cringed, as he continued to plow into me, not even slowing down. My thighs vibrated with the intense rippling pleasure as my orgasm continued to wash over me. I found my voice and shouted, "Professor! Yes, yes, yeehhheeesss!"

He shouted, "Ahhh, God Minx! Yes, you're coming for me!" as he felt me grip him harshly as I rode out the most intense orgasm of my life. I was totally delirious.

I felt his sweat land on my back in cool droplets as they fell from his face and hair. He was like a machine, continuing to pound me. His mouth came down to nip at my shoulders as his pace slowed slightly. But he continued to hit me hard, my now over-sensitized tunnel fluttering in confusion at the continued pleasurable assault.

His lips near my ear and his voice was ragged with ecstasy. He murmured, again, I think unaware, "Love your sexy, little body. Love your sexy, little body. Love your sexy, little body." Then, "Oh Merlin, I love being inside you, Hermione. Oh Merlin, I love being inside you, Hermione. Make you come again. You are going to come for me again, Miss Granger."

He sucked on the back on my neck. One hand slid under me to grasp my breast. His fingers found my nipple and pinched. I felt pleasure ripple through me as I peaked again. "Awww, yeah!" he shouted. "I've never been squeezed so hard!"

His lips met the skin below and behind my ear and sucked in as I listened to him drag noisy breaths in through his nostrils as my orgasm ended.

I worked my hand down under me and between his legs. Each time his balls slapped my soaking crotch with a splat, I curled my fingers up to catch his sack as it retreated, feeling his testicles roll as they slid backwards over my fingers. "Your turn, Severus. Let go for me, baby."

He let go of my neck and began to chant. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, Minx! Do That! Oh sweet Jesus. Oh feels so good. Touch my balls. Oh a little more, a little harder. Oh, I'm gonna come, wanna come. Squeeze a little. Oh yeah, oh yeah, ooohhh ffuucckk!"

I pressed my hand harder against his sack as he made his final thrusts, wrapping my fingers around his sack. That did it.

"HERMIONE!" my name tore out of his throat I felt his hips shudder against my ass and press deep as he found his release. My tunnel was awash in his hot seed. His cock remained inside but he rocked his hips against me in shallow, quick thrusts, massaging the head of his cock against my G-spot as his hot seed splashed inside me. I think it was a lucky accident, but maybe he knew what he was doing.

Out of his mind with the force of his orgasm, he wailed, "Your little cunt is soooo ffuucckkiinngg ttiigghhtt!"

I shouted as I felt my walls spasm again, pulling gently on his nuts, milking him for every drop. He collapsed onto my back and croaked, "Jesus, Minx. I'm an old man. I don't know how many orgasms like that I can take."

"You were amazing, Professor."

"Me? You ... God, Hermione. I can't even describe how intense that was" He paused. "Did you call me, baby?"

I laughed and buried my face in the pillow. "Yeah, I think I did."

He feathered his lips over the back of my neck and whispered, "I liked it ... a lot!"

I didn't know what to say so I decided to change the subject and said, "We've destroyed these sheets. They may never be the same again. Hopefully Winky and Dobby will forgive us."

Elsewhere in the house the other bondmates were all feeling the arousal that had flowed through the bond. Unfortunately the satiation that followed was a bare echo of what Hermione and Severus were feeling. Unknowingly all of the others shared one thought. ~I swear I've got to figure out how to approach one of the others at times like these.~


	13. Moving Foward & Charging Forward

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

**THANKS:** I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; Every time I get a new review, it makes me truly want to write more.

**Next Chapter:** Dumbledore's comeuppance.

**Chapter 10**

**Moving Forward & Learning New Things**

The New World Order was fighting a multi front war. They were first and foremost fighting Voldemort and his Deatheaters. They knew that they were also fighting Dumbledore, and fighting to change the Ministry.

The first volley fired after the Second Glowing meeting, and all the revelations contained therein, was leveled mainly at Dumbledore. Taking the Report Poppy had provided after the meeting, Arthur took Ginny to Gringotts and had them run the same inheritance analysis on Ginny that Harry had undergone the month before. Armed with those two pieces of inconvertible evidence, and with the statements from Molly's hidden vault, Arthur petitioned a select group of Wizengamot members for a divorce. He further petitioned that given the circumstances surrounding Ginny's rearing, and the negative impact that forcing her to so drastically change her life, he be allowed to make her a ward of the Weasley family so that she could grow to adulthood with her half brothers, and the only father she had ever known.

Both petitions were quickly granted. The Court further ruled that Molly was to give half her accumulated funds to her former husband as restitution for sullying has family name and reputation. She along with Chief Warlock Dumbledore were also ordered to pay for the care and up of one Ginerva Molly Dumbledore. That payment was set at 75 galleons per month and they were also considered responsible for her tuition and Hogwarts supplies. While the Wizengamot was precluded from ending a sitting Chief Warlock's tenure for any civil matter, all in that room realized that the days of Dumbledore's hold on that position were numbered.

The Minister was so busy trying to save his job; after vilifying the Boy-Who-Lived, only to have him proven right was a devastating blow to Fudge and his entire administration. The main problem the rest of the Ministry faced was trying to decide who would replace Fudge. The New World Order was hoping the Amelia Bones would be that replacement.

The war against Deatheaters was proceeding apace. While the new order did need a better name, thanks to Dobby and Winky it already had an elite training facility. What had once been Number 12 Grimmauld Place was no longer a ramshackle manor. Buckbeak had been smuggled back to Hogwarts and the top most floor of the house was now a state of the art infirmary, ready to take care of most magical and muggle injuries. The next several floors were divided into several suites of rooms. They were ready to house those displaced by the violence of the war with Voldemort. The Second and third floors were reserved for the Bonded and their families.

The ground floor had been divided into sectors. The Kitchen and huge dining room remained the same. However the rest had been restructured to suit the new needs. Bill, Sharpclaw; the Gringott's Cursebreaker; Remus and Dobby had taken over a small parlor. They place a large archway to connect them to the next room which Matilda and Gerard had commandeered for the Muggle Defense Group. Bill and Sharpclaw, at their behest, had already added to and strengthened the wards protecting the British Royal Family, and with Hermione and Flitwick's help had even figured out how to ward Heathrow and the country's other main airports without interfering with or damaging any of the vitally important electronics there in.

The Library was reorganized to Hermione's exacting specifications. Three times a week it was filled with the Think Tank. They used their time to plan the financial and political aspects of the war. They also planned how to bring about the changes needed after the war. This was where Hermione shined. In a cadre of almost exclusively Ravenclaws, she thought circles around them all.

A larger parlor became was taken over by the Lead Council. There, with the walls lined with maps of Wizarding and muggle Britain, they planned meetings and trainings. They discussed the intelligence coming in and strategies for going forward. Dobby and Winky not only took care of the house, they with the help of a house elf named Cootie ran the new and improved Spy Network.

The Order spy network no longer consisted of one man getting tortured weekly to gain small snippets of information. The New network was comprised completely of the always underestimated, constantly ignored, mainly mistreated House Elves. The House Elves serving in the homes of Deatheaters, are very happy to have the least little bit of kindness shown to them. And with the promise of new masters, they were happy to help to end their abuse. While none of them actually wanted freedom, all of them wanted to be able to have offspring they didn't fear for daily. House Elves are also considered invisible and unimportant by their master a making them the perfect spies. Even more, many of them know of another elf who'd been freed. Sirius bonded these elves to the House of Black, once they were ready for duty, i.e. fed up and healed up, they could be used to pop muggles out of dangerous situations.

In the most danger were the muggle parents of children listed on the Ministry Magical Birth registry. Each of these families had been provided with the name of a House Elf they could call if they were in need of emergency transport. As a backup they all received a portkey that was word activated. Either would bring them to a staging area on the upper floor of the renovated carriage house. The rest of the carriage house was turned into a battle magic training center.

The first basement was devoted to potions and food storage. Fred, George and Sirius took over a small warren of rooms they called it their lad. They called themselves Research and Development. The three of them came up with marvels of unconventional weaponry, and of course Wheezes. The manor's two subbasements had at some time in the houses history been kitted out with cells. So that space was shored up and all the bars hit with the strongest suppression wards Bill, Sharpclaw, Hermione and Flitwick could come up with.

All rescued Muggle parents would be transported from the Carriage house to the Prince family estate. Severus upon touring his estate…finally, had found the notes of his grandfather Piontius Prince. Piontius had created a trap for the wards of his family estates. This trap held a nasty surprise for any Deatheater not of Prince blood who crossed the ward. The trap dropped the Deatheater into the Thames, and attached leech onto their core. Any magic performed thereafter would be weakened, with a portion being used to strengthen the ward structure of all Prince Estates. Snape shared the notes with his bond mates and Minerva McGonagall. They were slowly but surely adding that trap to the existing ward structures of all of the bonded's estates. The first to receive the trap was the Grangers, followed closely by the Bones, Longbottoms and Weasleys.

No longer were the forces of the Light limiting themselves to Dumbledore's almost pacifistic directives. When Deatheaters attacked the family of Dean Thomas, not only did Dean fight back using methods he learned in the DA, but within seconds of Setty being summoned to evacuate the family, Kingsley lead a force of five to the home. Together the six magic users managed to permanently disable 4 and kill 2 of the attacking Deatheaters. But even better within a week, the house had been repaired and warded allowing the family to return home.

The new order had yet to take the offensive, but they were at least able to ensure that more Deatheaters were taken out of play at each meeting.

**Horcruxes & Newness**

All the training was going well after the first week, so Harry's thoughts returned to the Horcruxes. "Sirius, we need to get more information on the Horcruxes. Hermione is very certain that the soul can only be split a finite number of times. She thinks that each split would cause a thinning of one's connection to their humanity and sanity. So if he split it into seven total pieces, we still need to destroy 3 horcruxes and the Voldy himself."

"Then the question is how do we go about finding the others?" Sirius responded.

"I'm willing to bet you that Dumbledore has sussed out at least a few. There was the diary, the ring and my scar. The scar knew what all the others were. We should talk to Axbreaker. He got the information, but with all that has happened with the Ritual and the bonding, we forgot to go back and get the information. He, at least, got the identities of them out of the Walking Dead. So maybe he was also able to get the location of the other three." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I'd not be surprised if he used that trophy you told me about. The one he got for framing Hagrid." Sirius hypothesized.

"Not likely. He used Myrtle's murder to make the diary…No one else died at the school during his years there, and He wouldn't have been able to take the trophy out of the case without anyone knowing." Harry rejoined. "On a completely different topic…How does one go about becoming omnisexual?"

Sirius had just taken a drink of firewhiskey when Harry asked that question. Apparently a firewhiskey spit take includes actual flames. However the dark haired marauder recovered quickly. "Is there a reason for that question, or did you just want to see me spew firewhiskey out of my nose?"

"Well it did do away with those pesky nose hairs, but it is a sincere question." Harry answered. In his state of embarrassment, he didn't realize that he had let his shields slip open quite a bit.

"Pup, not really sure how to answer that. One part of it is simply my personality. At Hogwarts, I was always seeking the next thrill, whether it was a prank or making people blush, either worked. Then when I discovered sex…well you have a lot more chances of snagging the snitch if you seek for both teams." Sirius said cheekily. His expression turned thoughtful, "plus the sensations are just completely different. Blokes are harder, they smell different, taste different, the shags tend to be rougher. While birds are soft everywhere, and even after rough sex they you can snuggle up to them a bit more. What's got you asking this old dog for his tricks?"

"It's just that sometimes, not always, but sometimes; I have thoughts. I wonder about some of the others." Harry Stammered.

"Really, who?" Sirius asked.

"Mostly Shack. And the George or Fred. You'd think the bond would make it easier to tell them apart, but it doesn't help at all." Harry chuckled. He fervently hoped that his god father had not noticed that he actually started to just say Kingsley.

"They'd have to be able to tell themselves apart. I'm not sure if them doing things together would be incest or just an evolved form of masturbation." Sirius chuckled. "I notice that neither Severus noy myself are among those?"

"No. Sorry. Paddy, you are like my dad…that would be so wrong on so many different levels. And Snape…well he still kinds scares me. I mean it's not near as bad as he scares Neville. But the thought of getting graded on my performance - just gives me the willies." Harry Smiled at Sirius. "Besides, I thought that you'd pretty well marked that territory. We've all noticed how the second he and Mione come back into a room, you go dragging her off to 'lick her clean' as she calls it."

"Maybe I do. So what? We have some lovely tasting bondmates." Sirius said petulantly, admitting nothing. "All I can tell you is just talk to him. I'd tell you to try flirting a bit, but you'd bollocks that all up. If you are digging on someone, just put yourself out there a bit."

"Maybe, but maybe you need to follow your own advice. Try talking to Snape. He does seem to be more normal about you now that all of Dumbledore's mental manipulations are gone." Harry suggested with a smile.

"Fine, I will if you will." Sirius challenged. "I'll talk to Severus if you will talk to Kingsley."

"What, why Shack?" Harry tried to cover.

"Because, he is the one you watch. You watch him almost as much as you watch Hermione." Sirius chuckled. "if I have to find the bottom to talk to Snape, you can find it to go after the main one you want."

Harry gave Sirius a dirty look, and left the room muttering. Sirius poured himself another two fingers of firewhiskey. He needed to find his courage. It usually hid at the bottom of a glass in these situations.

_/Slash Warning/_

**Kingsley PoV**

Honestly I've been expecting this for some time. I knew Harry would approach me. I'd seen some of the snatches that slipped through the chinks in his barriers. I'd thought about my reactions, what they might be, what they should be. What they would have been before the bond. But nothing prepared me for the actuality of watching him enter the room.

He's always so quiet when he enters a room. Like he want to suss out the mood of its occupants before he makes his presence known. I look at him without him even realizing it. He is gearing up for this. I've had a few male lovers in my life mostly when I was young and curious. Like Harry I'd searched out an older lover, better to learn from experience. Even apart from age, Harry was so different from any of them. Yet there was something so appealing about the boy. A certain strength, a quiet resolution, and yes a certain vulnerability.

That combination was a heady thing to experience as we do through the bond. Ironically enough the two of us, who at their core feel the most similar, are Harry and Severus. None the less, I watched Harry's lean frame approach me. His hand traveling through his dark locks nervously.

"Hey Shack." He began, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Harry, we can talk whenever you like. I have to confess, I've been expecting you might want to have a conversation." I said gently. My voice is dark, and tends to boom a bit. But I could tell that he was a bit skittish. We needed to have this conversation; his staring was beginning to get obvious.

"That obvious, am I?" He said with a laugh. "Remus said that it could just be the bond moving us all to a shared sexuality. Do you think that's what's happening?"

"Not exactly. I do believe that the second the Soul bond merged with the Tarquitius bond rather than overwhelming it, this type of feeling became inevitable." I responded.

"I've been feeling like this since before the 'Second Glowing'. It really started with the first reaffirmation. It was so bloody sexy watching you between Mione's beautiful legs. When her foot was pressed against your ass…got nothing has ever been that hot. You have a great bum… then the next morning. You were lying there, asleep, but out of the covers. And you know with a morning glory and you caused a reaction, in me. Then at the Pug's trial, Mione showed me this fantasy she has of she and I. well I'm sure there is a classy way to say ti but I don't know what it is, but we were sucking you off together. It was amazing. And since then I keep having fantasies too and half the time Mione isn't even there." He finished with a woosh of breath.

"have you even had any fantasies about any other men?" I asked, mainly to keep him talking, but also out of curiosity.

"Couple with the twins, but Mione's in all of those too. There is this one I had about Snap…but since it finished with a negative critique of my performance, I'm going out on a limb and call that one a nightmare." Harry answered.

I stood. Harry had grown quite a bit since last summer, and had put on over a stone of muscle, yet he barely reached my chin and he was still very lean compared to my much more muscular frame. I calmly brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. I cupped the back of his head and tipped his head back. I looked deep into his magnificent green eyes, I saw apprehension, I saw nervousness, but most of all I saw trust and arousal and need. I dipped my head down and caught his lips with my own.

I took my time kissing him; letting him get used to the feel of a much larger male form surrounding him, toughing him. I traced the plumpness of his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, then followed by pressing against the seam of his mouth. He darted his tongue out to meet mine. Tasting me. I followed its retreat, deepening the kiss. He tasted intriguing a natural, almost fruity sweetness underlying the minty taste of his toothpaste. We were all brushing more often with the grangers in residence. That thought made me smile into the kiss.

Harry brought his hands up, resting them first around my neck, then sliding one up over the contours of my bald head. I took that as permission to allow my hands free reign. I kept one buried in his thick hair, but I slid the other down along the line of his spine down to one of the best asses I've ever had the pleasure to grope. Apparently Harry liked my kiss and my wandering hands, he pressed the large bulge of his erection against my thigh.

Finally breathing became a rather desperate issue. I broke the kiss and rested my chin against Harry's heaving head. He broek the silence, "can I see it? Your cock. The day of the ritual we were all trying so hard not to look at each other. I'd really like to see it now."

I was certain this was progressing faster than was probably advisable. But with the connection of the bond we should be able to weather any storm.

**Harry PoV**

For a moment it seemed as though he was going to say no, but rather than verbally give permission, he simple undid the button on his muggle jeans. He spread his arms wide…telling me that if I wanted to see it je would allow it, but I would have to work for the pleasure. I reached out and unzipped the zipper, and pushed his jeans down to below his knees. Always before when I'd heard the term 'trouser snake', I'd laugh. But that's exactly what Kingsley had. It was long about 26 centimeters, and comfortably thick. I could wrap my hand around it easily enough, but knew that Hermione would be unable to do the same.

It was a lovely chocolate color, and I couldn't help but think how good it would probably taste. It seemed to pulse in my hand; it was hot, hard and heavy, I slid my hand up and down the length, using my thumb to smear the leaking precum down the slit. I changed hands and brought my wet thumb up to takes the essence of Kingsley. I could feel his eyes on me as I did so and his groan of appreciation sent tingles down my spine. I used my tongue to moisten my hand then switched back; I started stroking Shack in earnest now. I longed to kneel and take him into my mouth…but I wasn't that brave…Yet.

I swear I heard a choir sing the Hallelujah Chorus when Shack's hand made quick work of the fastenings of my pants. He sat back into the chair he'd been in when I walked into the room. I wriggled out of my jeans and straddled his strong bare thighs. Our cocks were only inches apart. As I resumed stroking him, he wrapped his huge hand around my tadger. For several moments all I could do was stare. His brown hand on my cock was so arousing; I think I got even harder. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him as deeply as I could. We jerked each other off and kissed. Soon his pre-cum was copious and made my hand glide smoothly despite all my calluses. Through the bond I could feel how much he was enjoying my handy work. The shared pleasure found in the bond heightened all sensations and all too soon I was forced to break our kisses and I shouted out my orgasm. Seconds later Shack threw his head back and roared out as he too came hard.

I leaned forward pressing my still twitching cock against his. He buried both hands in my hair and devoured my mouth. Neither of us spoke, preferring to use our energy kissing, and at least on his part, hickeying each other. My last thought before sleep claimed me was to hope that no one came in until after our nap.

_/End Slash Warning/_

**Hermione PoV**

~Whoa so glad that Harry's barriers are rubbish. That was really, really hot~ I thought. I'd experienced most of that hidden in the bond. I need relief, and I need it now. I looked around. Sirius and Professor Lupin are having what seems to be a very deep conversation. Professor Snape is in his lab, and Ron dragged Fred off for a game of chess. At least that is what that particular twin was answering to today.

I took a quick tour of the rooms on the ground floor. I hope that George is alone…yes I found him, alone and in my favorite room. With a flick of my wand, I closed and sealed the doors.

I quickly stripped down to my intimates. Thank you Lord, for my mother insisting that I buy more mature lingerie after the ritual. Crossing to him clad only in my white lacy bra and matching thong cut knickers, I caught his attention by dropping a kiss on his neck. I squeaked a bit as he pulled me into his lap, and moaned as he drew his tongue up the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Good Afternoon Pet, fancy a rogering?" He whispered in my ear, right before he caught the lobe in his teeth. He picked me up and set me on the table in front of him he tore my soaking thong off as though it was tissue paper. Looking at me with a mischievous little smirk, "glad you found me. Harry's shields are crap, and since mine aren't any better, I just felt all that. I'm as randy as kneazle in heat."

He sunk his face into my pussy. Licking and lapped at my lips, swirling his tongue around my clitoris and sucking in my juices. My hips bucked and I groaned, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"So good," he mumbled as he slipped two fingers into my wetness and massaged the front wall of my tunnel. "Relax." He lowered his head, resumed grinding circles inside me with his fingers and sucked hard on my clitoris. I bucked again and he held my hip down with his free hand. He captured the base of my swollen nerves with his teeth gently. I whimpered. Then he scraped nubby texture of the flat of his tongue firmly over me from bottom to top. He was lapping me like a cat, lifting the hood off my swollen nub with every swipe of his tongue. Then letting his tongue rasp firmly but gently over my exposed pleasure center as it stuck out the back side of his teeth.

He kept driving me closer and closer to the brink. As good as this felt, his sounds of joy were even better. George sincerely seemed to take as much pleasure in having his mouth on my pussy as much as I did. He dragged me to the edge of orgasm over and over again before allowing me to cum.

He felt my pussy lips soften and my juices gush out around his fingers. He quickly retracted his fingers and slid his mouth down, opening wide and pressing his mouth over my entire opening. He stuck his tongue out and pushed it into me, then retreated, sucking hard, his mouth covering my slit completely and sucking my juices into his mouth. He looked up at me, making a show of swallowing slowly and then licking his lips. I whimpered at the sight of it. His voice was raspy. "Oh, Hermione, you taste good, tangy. Your taste made me even harder."

George stood and let his trousers and pants drop to the floor. His cock stood out well away from his pelvis. Fred and George were natural beaters. They each came with a beater bat between their legs. Their cocks might be the shortest in length among the male bonded, but they had by far the most girth.

**George PoV**

Fuck, pushing into Hermione for the first time of any engagement, as Snape calls them, is always like the very first time. "Pet, you're always so bloody tight. Feels so fucking good." I nudged her entrance with the head of my cock and she moaned.

"God, I love hearing you moan." She tilted her hips up for better access, and I slid inside, slowly but steadily until I was buried to the hilt, stretching her cunt deliciously. She was so full. I leaned forward, pressing her back onto the books on the table. I ground my hips into her pubic bone and elicited another throaty moan from her. She was gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed; her hair sprawled out behind her head. Nipples hard, lips swollen from kissing. I can feel her walls pulsing gently around me and it was driving me nuts. I had to move.

"You look so wanton, so beautiful, so sexy here in your element. Your face and body flushed and aroused. Your scent everywhere, making the books smell even better." I pulled her up with me and sat down in my chair. Thank God it was cold…helps to make this last. With Hermione in control moving her sexy body up and down, grinding her clit into the red curls at the base of my cock; I could finally get that bra off.

"Merlin's Hairy Arse." The only thing on earth that can improve upon the amazing feel of having Hermione's tight wet cunt stretched around dick is having one of her hard cherry nipples between your teeth at the same time. She grabbed the back of my head and pressed it into her breast. Leaning her lips to his ear, she whispered, "Bite it, just a little."

She was shocking. I never would have guessed that Hermione would want anything other than the tenderness and care.

Hearing her tell him to do things, order him to touch her in any way, was so exciting. This wasn't going to help me stay considerate and gentle. She wants me to bite her nipple. Just the thought of it and I grew impossibly harder thickening inside her, even as she still rode me slowly. I wonder how kinky would she be if provoked and excited enough? 'Don't go there, old boy, don't go there,' I chided myself.

I scraped my top teeth over her nipple first from top to bottom, gauging her reaction. I really didn't want to hurt her. I'd never forgive myself. She made something like a cross between a hum and a moan, her lips pressed together. "More bite it." she croaked out.

"Oh God." That was all I could murmur before swirling my tongue around her and gently capturing her nipple gently between my top and bottom front teeth and rolling my bottom jaw from side to side, pressing my teeth carefully into Her soft flesh.

Deep, throaty moans emerged from the back of her throat and she hissed, "Oh, George, more." I increased the pressure of my teeth a little more. She hummed in the back of her throat.

"Bite harder, more." I bit down a little harder still.

I was biting her pretty hard, compressing Her flesh at the base of Her nipple to a thin strip between my teeth and rubbing my tongue over Her nub that was sticking out the back side of my teeth into my mouth. Much the same way I'd done to her clit. She hissed, "Yeesss, just like that, oh keep biting it hard, just like that, don't stop."

A continuous low hum started at the back of her throat and sent answering vibrations straight through to my dick. I was reeling. THE sounds she was making made me want to slam into her, but she kept her slow pace. It was an odd contrast to the roughness of biting her nipple. I licked her and sucked hard, soothing her nipple before releasing her with an audible pop. She mewled in protest until I moved to the other breast. I laved her first, wetting her and then bit down the same way on this one, worrying her with my bottom teeth, pinning her nipple to my top teeth.

I love this girl her body is perfect, feels amazing in your arms. THE feel of her ass cheeks in my hands even feels good. A wicked thought entered my head. I quickly wet a middle finger in her juices. I poke my finger into the tight ring of muscles that is her asshole. I thrust my finger in and out a bit, twirling it. She speeds up, fucking herself harder and harder. I keep rotating the finger in her ass until she screams again.

Shit—Fucking Shite- I can't hold back. "Bloody Buggering Hell," I curse as I empty my balls in Hermione's pulsing writhing pussy.

As I sit there cuddling my still shuddering witch, all I can think is…Thank you Merlin for bringing us this bond. It has caused so many changes, and everyone has been worth it.


	14. Rude Awakenings & Enemy Destruction

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Especially to Voracious Reader at aff(dot)net. **I absolutely love it when I get reviews from authors I love. Reviews really help me stay motivated. So many thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave a review.

**CHAPTER 11**

**Rude Awakenings & Enemy Destruction**

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was working very hard. Working very hard trying to recoup some of his recent setbacks. The only thing Albus Dumbledore was missing to be considered the true power of the Wizarding world is a fortune exceeding anything seen before. Yet this summer, nothing had gone according to his plan. Sirius had gotten to Harry the moment the boy had gotten off the train. Somehow they'd found the means to cure the mudblood, and discovered his backup plan to get his hands on the Potter wealth. Then Arthur had divorced Molly, and let the world know that Ginny was in fact a Dumbledore.

That could have been a way to get back into Harry's camp. Merlin knows Ginny goes on and on about how in love the two of them are; but no Arthur had retained the girl as his ward. And to top it all, they had managed to cull all the most productive members of the Order of the Phoenix. From all the news Albus was getting, they were responding to Deatheater attacks, almost as evilly as the attackers. Cutting off a wand hand, causing a tongue to explode in someone's mouth, emasculating a wizard…these were not the actions of a light mage.

Albus conveniently ignored the fact that the three wizards who had been dealt with so "harshly" had been in the process of casting the killing curse at a muggle, crucioing a student, and preparing to rape a small child. No to Albus Dumbledore justice was just a word to be bandied about to amass more power.

As he paced back and forth in the country cottage he kept in County Claire Ireland, he was so engrossed in his manipulations and ruminations that he never noticed that his things were disappearing from all over the cottage. The truth of the matter is that what Dumbledore considered to be his summer cottage was actually one of the three homes he had appropriated from Billius Weasley's estate after the man had died in the war with Grindlewald. He had stolen it before the grieving widow could ensure her son's entire inheritance. Many of the widows of Dumbledore's generals had faced the same theft; however the Victorian attitudes of the Wizarding world towards money meant that most of them had no clue that there was anything missing.

Dumbledore's material possessions were being relocated by Goblin magic back to his rooms at Hogwarts, the only place he could truly claim as his own. Even as this was occurring, a Goblin tribunal was meeting with the required three members of good standing of the Wizengamot. Said tribunal was currently trying Albus WPB Dumbledore for the crimes of theft, embezzlement, subversion of the inheritance law of a Noble House, and the attempted subversion of the inheritance laws of a Most Ancient and Noble House. The Goblins actually had a host of other charges they could bring, but they had agreed to allow Sirius to bring the rest of the charges to the Wizengamot as a whole.

Within an hour of beginning the hearing, the Goblins with Madames Marchbank, Longbottom and Bones had found Dumbledore to be guilty of each of the charges before them. Before the Old Man had even started his day, all of his real and liquid assets in both the muggle and Wizarding world had been seized. All real estate had been returned to the name of its rightful heir or owner.

The liquid assets and following the trail of incoming and outgoing moneys is what had taken the Goblins the better part of the summer to unravel. All of the paper trails and transfer trails had to be followed to find the original source. In most cases it was from vaults, but often it was shuffled through many investment schemes and laundered through Dumbledore's brother's bar. But in the end the Goblins found every knut and sickle.

This investigation led them to ides to reverse engineer the Headmaster's spending, just to make sure they had not missed any illicit transfers or incomes. Noting that Dumbledore should have had four incomes, the yearly annuity from his Order of Merlin, and his salaries as Headmaster, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwamp; they examined his account with a fine toothed comb and found that the duplicitous bastard was receiving those four and an additional income, older than all the others, and originating from the main Malfoy vault. Unfortunately they were unable to link this to any wrong doing, and since the Malfoy family had levied no complaint the Goblins were forced to leave that in place. However they did take great pleasure in binding any future income from that source into a trust for Ginerva Molly Dumbledore.

As soon as the tribunal adjourned, the wards on all the reclaimed properties reset. Albus Dumbledore, soon to be former Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unceremoniously ousted from the Irish Home he'd appropriated. Once more Shell Cottage stood empty waiting on a Weasley.

However Dumbledore's bad day was just beginning. As soon as he landed outside the Shell Cottage wards, a team of Aurors led by Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks was on the scene with magic suppression cuffs. One look at Shack and Tonks, however, and Dumbledore's ever agile tongue was stilled. These two wore not their usual affable visages. No, the smile on Kingsley's face looked more like that of a hungry shark spotting a large Marlin, rather than being in any way friendly.

As for Tonks, he would not call her by her hated first name even in his own mind while she was looking at him like that. Before he could gather his thoughts to attempt to talk his way out of whatever this was, or at least be able to call Fawkes, Albus found himself unable to do so. The cuffs Shack took great pleasure in slamming onto Dumbledore's old wrists had recently developed additions to the engraved runes.

These new runes ensured that the cuffs didn't simply suppress the common magic of wanded magic, but also wandless, and mental magics. The Unspeakables had been sold this rune scheme to augment the current cuffs. Fortunately the Department of Mysteries didn't fall under the purview of the Minister, and therefore were able to purchase the rune scheme brought to them despite the fact that the developer was a muggleborn witch. They had in fact added the rune scheme not only to the cuffs, and holding cells used by their department; but also to those used by the DMLE and the Wizengamot.

Seeing fear cross Dumbledore's face as he realized that in these cuffs he couldn't even practice the occlumency that would be needed to call Fawkes, Shack could not hold back his booming laugh. "No escape for you this time old man. I don't mind helping innocents avoid Fudge's idea of justice, but you certainly are not innocent of any of this.

Dumbledore looked over at Tonks. "Don't even look at me, you manipulative old bastard. You let my cousin, the head of my family rot away in Azkaban for a dozen years, and spend another two on the run, for a crime you knew full well that he didn't commit. You were the head of the Wizengamot; you could have called for a trial at any point. But you left him to rot. So that you could steal from his godson with impunity. So that you could control a boy that should have been a little brother to me; so that you could leave Harry alone and unloved in pain and slavery. Well fuck all that. You now get to see the Wizengamot from the other side, you Machiavellian tosser."

Dumbledore was quickly processed and placed in the most special of all the newly augmented cells. This cell was considered special because it was quite a bit larger than the others; it also had only one way in or out. Even the house elves could not pop into this cell. Earlier that morning, in anticipation of Dumbledore's arrival, the cell was even shrouded in Goblin wards, which further served to make sure that Dumbledore would be unable to escape should he manage to get a message to Fawkes.

As soon as he was left alone, Dumbledore made several attempts to focus his occlumency, or work any wandless magic; he realized exactly how untenable his position was. This realization just left him with two words tap dancing across his mind… "Bugger Me!"

*******Sometimes Comfort is More for the Comforter*******

Meanwhile back at Grimmauld Place, the bonded were each reacting to the news of Dumbledore's tribunal, subsequent arrest and coming Wizengamot trial. Harry's predominant emotion was relief. The old meddler would soon be out of his hair. Fred and George were jubilant. While they had taken steps to ensure their own prosperity, Dumbledore's fall would mean that their father and family would have what was rightfully theirs. Severus, in all actuality, was still waiting. He didn't trust Albus Dumbledore as far as he could throw Hagrid; so Snape would wait and watch to see if a more hands on approach would be needed to get the manipulative old arse out of their lives for good.

Finally Sirius was conflicted. He was ecstatic and yet disappointed. He was jubilant and yet like Snape he was worried. All his differing emotions combined to leave the dark Marauder feeling more restless than he'd ever felt before. So being Sirius, who tried to never be serious, he decided to take his mind off of everything. So he went in search of Hermione.

He found her in the very large shower in their rooms. Stripping quickly he joined her. Sirius spun Hermione around and pressed her against the shower wall. He grabbed her thigh behind the knee and lifted her leg, entering her fiercely, roughly, without a word. Digging his hand into her hair, he fucked her forcefully, grunting his pleasure. "Your sexy little cunt squeezes me so bloody tight, Kitten." Sirius picked Hermione up battering her body between his own and the wall. "Love fucking you. You know that? So good. Always so ready. You know each of us- always ready for us." He said pumping faster and faster. He reached down and with a flick of his fingers on her clit sent Hermione screaming into a harsh Orgasm.

*****Sirius PoV*****

I was glad she had come…but I was in no way finished. I held her up while she rinsed the conditioner from the masses of her hair. As soon as that chore was accomplished, I kissed her deeply, and then whispered, "Aw Kitten…you are so good to all of us, and I treat you like this." Leading my still trembling kitten to the bed; I laid her down, hovering over her, dotting kisses over her face before I once more devoured her lips with my own. I planted wet kisses over the entire front of her form. I paid special attention not only to her nipples, but also to the creases under her breasts, the dips of her collar bone, the hollow of her navel, even her freshly washed toes.

Kitten was a writhing moaning puddle of arousal under my ministrations. Each kiss up the inside of her legs, brought me closer to her dripping fanny and drew a mewing whimper from her throat. When I finally lapped her from perineum to her mons and then latched onto her clit, Hermione's back arched completely off the bed as she cried out her orgasm to the heavens, Rolling her unprotesting body over, I grabbed Her hips and pulled her up onto her knees. "So Sexy kitten, you are so bloody sexy. Between you and Snivellus I swear, I'm hard enough to cut glass all day. Your arse is amazing." As I spoke I was rubbing my hands all over her back, hips and flank. Her skin was so beautifully soft.

I hummed and straddled her legs, running my hands up and down her back, squeezing her ass cheeks and pulling them apart. "Let's see,..." I began licking and sucking her neck and making my way over her shoulders and down her spine. She shivered. I moved back up to her neck and bit her hard at the base of her neck where it met her collar bone. My hands cupped her breasts at the same time, pinching her nipples painfully. She felt her thighs grow weak and she groaned low, leaning her head to one side to give him better access. I bit her again and then smoothed it with my tongue. My hot hands then fluttered over her sides, her hips, her arse, dipped between her legs and spread her wetness. "You're arse is so beautiful." I squeezed her cheeks for emphasis.

She was making the most amazing little grunting sounds. I rested my hardness between her cheeks and leaned over to put my lips to her ear. "Well, let's see...Kitten...I want to fuck you hard from behind. I want you to totally surrender to me. You make me crazy. I don't know why. You make me want to be an animal with you. I wanna fuck you until you scream.

How does that sound?"

Hermione whimpered. "That sounds good. Keep talking dirty to me."

I rubbed myself in and around her wetness. "Yeah, that's what I want to do. I'm rock hard for you. I want to shove my cock as deep into your little tunnel as I can go, till you feel me in your throat." She whimpered again. I kept teasing her entrance, running my finger into her wetness and spreading it up between her cheeks.

"Please, Sirius, please."

"Please what?"

"Do it. Fuck me. Please." It was his turn to groan. "First..." I got down on all fours and buried my face between her legs, lapping her, swallowing her wetness. She twitched and I grabbed her hips to hold her in place. I turned onto my back and pushed up under her, pulling her crotch onto my face.

"Gotta taste you again. It makes me so hot. You taste so good." I sucked on her clitoris and kneaded her legs and folds, until she came, spraying wetness all over my face. I licked up what he could and moved to suckle her breasts. He gently rubbed his palms over her rear end. I moved back behind her, Pressing open mouthed kisses to her moist skin. I did this all the way down her spine, eventually spreading her taunt buttocks and pressing kisses against her tight rosy anus. I licked and suckled her ass.

*****Hermione PoV*****

I have never experienced anything like this concentrated attention to such a naughty place. I could only moan and sigh as Sirius played his tongue against me there. I wondered, curious as ever, if he was going to fuck me there as well. Sirius answered as though I had spoken aloud.

"No Kitten, not today. I'm far too restless to take the proper time to prepare you to be fucked there." Instead he stroked his long thick erection against my swollen folds. He began teasing my entrance with the head of his erection and sliding forward to poke my clitoris from behind. He leaned forward to pinch her nipples and suck on my neck. He murmured, "How bad do you want this? Tell me."

I whimpered, then begged. "Baadd. Oh, please, Sirius, oh god, I need you. Need you inside me, please. Please take me. Oh I need to be fucked so bad. Please fuck me. I feel so empty."

Then suddenly, without warning, he grabbed my hips and dove into mr hard and fast to the hilt. "Ahhh, shit, yeah, so deep this way." That was all I could say.

*****Sirius Pov*****

I felt her tightness around me, quivering slightly. She was wet and hot inside and felt so good. I tilted her hips forward a little more and pressed a little farther in, causing her to moan. I loved the sounds she made. They were the most erotic female pleasure sounds I'd ever heard. Hearing her pleasure, knowing I was the cause. I felt powerful, so male, dominant.

I stayed inside, grinding myself into her by swiveling my hips, staying buried, reaching with one hand to pinch her clitoris between my thumb and forefinger and pulling it up and down. She let out a shuddering whimper.

"I love the sounds you make, Kitten. Don't ever hold back. The sounds you make drive me crazy. I feel every one of them between my legs, so exciting to hear you. I love making you moan, making you scream with pleasure. Tell me."

"So deep, you're so deep, ahhh, oh, you stretch me wide. Feels so good. I'm so sore. Use me, Sirius, use me like I'm a whore. Please moovve." She sobbed a little, "Pleeaasse, Sirius, please FUCK ME!"

"Oh, man that's such a turn on." 'She was actually begging me to fuck her. I pulled out slowly leaving just his head inside and then began thrusting into her hard and fast, gripping her hips and pulling her onto me as I thrust forward. It was perversely satisfying that my dick was big enough to make her sore.

*****Hermione PoV*****

I couldn't believe how good this felt. His silky hardness pounding into me, stretching my sore walls, and making them twinge in little grips of discomfort. Oh, the slight pain pushed my arousal a notch higher. I was going to come hard and quickly.

I loved that my words turned him on, excited him. I wanted to make him crazy. The paradox was that I felt powerful knowing what I was doing to him. I felt powerful, even though my hands were clenched around a pillow and I was face down and couldn't see his face. "Use my body hard, Sirius. Pound me until you come."

*****Sirius PoV*****

Holy shit. Every time she spoke I felt the skin of my dick stretch and get tighter even though I thought it was impossible to get any harder. "Kitten, you squeeze me so tight, you feel sooo good, make me so hard." She wasn't holding back. Moans, grunts and groans were coming out of her with every thrust.

Her torso was dipped down, arm stretched above her head. I had to pull her back so she couldn't rock back into me. She had no leverage now. Her face was sideways on her pillow, her ass in the air. I held her firmly, she couldn't move. I held her still and pounded into her over and over.

I went a bit wild. My thrusts were erratic. I had no rhythm, simply thrusting myself in and out of the warmest, wettest, tightest cunt I had ever had the pleasure to know. My grip was bruising, leaving finger shaped marks on her flesh.

Perhaps the sound of Hermione crying out in orgasm helped to bring my soul some peace. She had been far quieter today than usual perhaps sensing my need to dominate, to control the only thing I could right now. I looked down at Hermione's ass, "Kitten, I love your little heart-shaped ass, it's so beautiful."

I palmed her cheeks and spread them apart. I looked down and watched myself sliding in and out of her, seeing her sphincter flex and release with my thrusts as I pulled her cheeks a part so she was spread taut. "Ooo, I love your little puckering hole too. Every inch of you is gorgeous." I pressed my thumb against her anus in a circular motion, pressing until I was just shy of entering. She went wild, jerking her hips side to side, groaning loudly and pulling at her bound hands. "You like that?"

"Yeess."

"More?"

"More, please, more," she whimpered.

'Oh, man, she liked that?' This was almost too good.' Would she be offended? Appalled? He had to ask. "How much more? You want my fingers to probe your beautiful ass, Hermione? Huh? Do you?"

She nodded. "Please, Sirius. I liked it so much when George did it. I'm begging you. Finger my ass."

~.~ That was my only coherent thought at the moment. I wet my thumb in her juices and resumed thrusting. I worked my forefinger into her tight opening up to the second knuckle, my palm resting on her cheek. I began pulling it out and sliding back in each time I thrust inside. She was going wild and I had never felt this elated having sex. I slid my finger in all the way and her moaning grew louder, more throaty. It amazed me how good this felt. I retreated and gently worked my middle finger in alongside my forefinger, thrusting a little deeper each time until she relaxed and I was plunging both fingers into her ass. I felt euphoric.

This was Kitten, my Kitten and I was fucking her hard, dominating her. Brainy, beautiful, sexy, wild, Hermione, wanting my fingers in her ass and my hard sex pounding inside her. I couldn't believe she was as turned on by this as I was, but the evidence was surrounding my cock and squishing out around me to dribble down the back of her thighs with every push inside her. I could smell her. That always drove me round the twist.

I felt her inside walls quivering and her moaning voice came to me again. "Ohyeahohyeahohyeah. Sogoodahhfuckme You can be rough. Oh Sirius, keep me sore, keep fucking me hard, I'm so full, oh your fingers feel so good, both holes, so full so good." She liked rough? I'd keep testing the boundaries. I've always been good at pushing boundaries. I leaned over with my free hand and slid it under her, grabbing her nipple in my thumb and forefinger and rolling it, increasing my pressure as her groaning became louder. Continuing to thrust into her hard, I snapped my hips and letting his body drive my fingers into her ass.

She begged, "More, twist harder, oh yeah, twist it harder, make it hurt, oh Jesus, Oh Merlin, Sirius, ahh yeah, make me come. I'm so close, so close. Sirius, please make me come."

I was quickly losing control. This whole situation was enthralling. There was no other word for it. I felt intoxicated and giddy. My balls were coiling. I was close. I had to make her come first. 'Make it hurt? Did she really say that?' I viciously twisted her nipple, pulling it away from breast at the same time.

I yelled out, sounding almost angry, gritting my teeth, but definitely demanding. "Come for me, Kitten. Now! Give it to me, do it now, come on, come for me!" Two thrusts and two twists of her nipple later, she convulsed.

That is the only way to describe what happened. I watched her butt muscles clench and release. Her ass began clenching hard on my fingers, her vaginal walls gripping and releasing my cock, as her body rocked with the muscle spasms. I watched as her entire back arched up and a wave went through her torso. Her head fell down, forehead on the mattress, panting hard, her hands clutching the headboard lifted by her attempt to gain leverage slightly above her head so she hung there limply. I was gone.

I put both hands back on her hips, gripping hard to hold her still and sitting up on my knees again and pounded into her, almost brutally slamming my hips into her ass. It created a smacking sound on her sweaty skin. The smacking sound of impact eliciting grunts from both of them. "Awww, fuck, can't believe I'm taking you this way, this hard. Oh, how I wanted this, love this, you helpless and coming, this is such a fucking turn on, Kitten, taking you like a whore. You're all ours now, yeah, yeah, here I come, lover, here I come, oh I'm gonna come sooo hard."

A low throaty wail sounded as I emptied into her , digging my fingers into the soft flesh of her hips to hold myself clamped to her as I jerked my hips and pumped her so full of cum I felt it leak out around me and run down her legs. 'Had I ever shot a load that big?' I collapsed on top of her pinning her sexy body to the mattress. I felt like a giant, my body completely covering hers. I loved surrounding her like this, feeling my body trap hers underneath him.

I know it was egotistical and macho but no woman had ever made me feel so ... male. I loved that she was so short. It made me feel big, and I liked the feeling. She groaned a relieved groan. I was still inside her, feeling her gently pulse around me. "Can you breathe?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Stay there a minute."

I nodded against her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, kissing behind her ear. She shivered. "Did I hurt you?" I knew that she would understand that I was asking if I had 'really' hurt her. I knew I'd been rough and abrasive.

"No. It was wonderful."

"Thank you." I said softly, kissing her head. We fell asleep wrapped around each other. Our satiation was singing through the entire bond.

*******Time to Man up and Put on Your Big Boy Drawers*******

After Sirius went in search of Hermione, Severus did something he had been putting off for far too long. He approached Fred, George, and Harry, and directed them to follow him. Finding the sitting room empty, he motioned them into seats. "I believe that the time has come to put the 'Greasy Git" to rest, don't you think?" Snape was careful to keep his tone neutral, not allowing himself to fall into his usual scornful tones.

"I suppose." Harry said carefully

"We do need"

"To find our legs"

"In this relationship"

"With your snarkiness." Fred and George bounced back and forth.

"I am glad we concur on this matter. I will not lie to you, I am still unsure how much of my behavior is just my own less than pleasant personality, and how much were the mental manipulations of a demented old man." Severus said diplomatically. "I have never been a kind person…in fact the only person I have ever been kind to without an ulterior motive was Lily."

Harry hid a smile. He and Sirius had discussed how close Snape and Lily had been for their first few years at Hogwarts. Harry knew that despite being sorted into separate houses Severus and Lily had managed to maintain their friendship until that day when Snape had been pushed just too far, and had struck out hurting his best friend and breaking his promise to her in one word.

"I will endeavor to keep our personal relationship from mirroring our professional. However when we are in class to the potion's lab here, I expect you to behave in the proper manner." He looked closely at all three of the young men, then his eyes caught and held on the twins. "I would also ask that you two retake your Potion's OWL, actually all of your OWLs. I have seen what you have accomplished with your Wheezes; but beyond that I have seen the caliber of your potions work. Your scores were beneath you."

The twins started to object. "I know that you don't need the OWLs to do what you have chosen to do with your lives, but you could do so to prove your mother wrong about you. You could do so for the very salient fact that it would please your father, and stop your younger brother from crowing when his scores come back in a few weeks. But perhaps most importantly you could do so to please two of your bonded mates." Snape added with a smirk.

"He has a point guys. Hermione is already sighing at you; she'll only get worse when our scores hit. Besides don't you think Percy will pitch a fit if he finds out that you did better than him? And given the right scores, you could probably get another investor, which would allow you to have a store in Hogsmeade by next summer rather than in five years." Harry said. He actually wished he could retake a couple of his OWLs, especially the Astronomy and History of Magic ones.

Snape gave Harry an actual smile. "Now, Mr. Potter…Harry, should you and I ever engage each other, I give you my word that while I may give you tips and pointers to increase our mutual enjoyment, I will never give negative critiques and will do my best to ensure that you walk away content and satisfied with our interchange."

Harry blushed, exceedingly embarrassed. "Did Sirius say something?"

"No Harry, of Course not. Your shields are rubbish when you're emotional." Fred said cheekily. "If I hadn't been trouncing Ron at chess for the first time in years, I'd have come and watched…or watched and cum as the case may be."

"You were broadcasting loudly, mate. Hermione actually got so randy she searched me out." George teased.

"Sorry…" Harry looked less embarrassed, then he looked contemplative. "Never mind I'm not sorry. You benefitted from it." Harry stuck his tongue out at George.

"Keep it in your head if you don't intend to use it, mate." George quipped back.

"Not quite sure about going there…Hermione is nice enough to share…but you think Kingsley is cool with that?" Fred joked.

"perhaps we should table this discussion for now, teasing or not." Snape said. He had been watching the young men banter and knew that he needed to do something to cement the new agreeable relationship he had begun building with them. "I believe that this weekend the four of us will go back to my old home town. I will teach you to drive a muggle vehicle just as Mr. Evans taught Lily, Petunia, and I during the summer before fifth year."

"Mr. Evans…my grandfather? He taught you to drive?" Harry asked in quick succession. "How did you know him? Was he nice? What was he like? Would he have hated me like Aunt Petunia? What happened to him?"

With a look George and Fred left the room, allowing Snape to tell Harry all he knew about the grandparents he'd never met.

**Next Chapter: Trial of an AssHat **


	15. Trials of the Reigning AssHat

**Saving Her, Saving Us ALL**

**NC-17**

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

My Dear Husband is a Poser Artist...a damn good one if I do say so myself. So he (under duress) created a Poser Cover art for my Lost Prophecy Story _Saving Her; Saving Us All_.

You can view it here: http:/mrsynnerster(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d30lozh

Hope you enjoy, and if you are over 18 feel free to view his other works.

**AN: When you Reach the Slash Warning, you have reached the end of the chapter for those who find such interaction objectionble.**

**Chapter 12**

**Truth and Manipulations of an AssHat**

When given the chance to oust Albus Dumbledore, large factions of the Ministry were almost chortling in glee. They steadfastly ignored the fact that many of them were sure to follow. Now the Wizengamot and the ICW had very clear rules as to what was needed to dethrone Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwamp. The rules were such that despite the fervor with which many were calling for Dumbledore's head, there was still a three week lag before the trial could be convened.

The entire Wizengamot must be present or represented by proxy. That was not as easy as it seemed. Especially considering the number of seats that had changed hands since the end of the school year. Fortunately the inner connectivity of the pureblood society meant that many of the dark families who were now either incarcerated or deceased could be voted by proxy by their light sided relatives.

Those dark families who still controlled their own seats had their own vendettas against the self proclaimed 'leader of the light'. Many of them cut short their vacations when they received the indictment. Others had been given the proxy of their incarcerated relatives, and had orders on how to vote when the time came.

The head of the DMLE must act as the representative of the Ministry in the case.

Amelia Bones was looking forward to this with great relish. She was planning to implicate as many of Dumbledore's shady partners as she could. She was also sure that this trial would serve as the final nail in the coffin of Fudge's Administration. She and Hermione had even worked out a system where by Hermione could add questions to Amelia's Parchment as needed.

3) The list of charges must contain at least one felony charge.

The very scope and vast number of charges ensured that this requirement was met.

The conviction must be upheld by a full three quarters of the court.

Given the evidence this only worried Severus. Almost everyone else counted on the dark's hatred of Dumbledore to ensure that block of votes. They were also confident that the evidence would convince the light families that were not associated with the New Order of the veracity of the charges.

In a case where the Chief Warlock is also the Supreme Mugwamp, at least two members of the ICW must be included in the presiding body.

Sirius made sure to extend the indictment to four members of the august body. Two were from Europe. Monsieur Delacour, of France, was the uncle of Fleur and Gabrielle, and he was vocially unhappy that Dumbledore had not sought his brother's permission before endangering the girls in the second task of the TriWizard Tournament.

Mr. Gustave, of Germany, had been a boy when he witnessed the defeat of Grindlewald by Albus Dumbledore. Though no one could get him to explain why; Mr. Gustave, a light minded wizard; was staunchly and firmly against Albus Dumbledore. The others were considered to be impartial. One, a Mr. Rucker, was from the United States, and Senor Cordova of Brazil.

The second Monday of August 1996, found the Wizengamot chamber completely packed, both the public and private gallaries as well as ever necessary seat of the panel. Harry looked at the panel, many of those who had glared at him from that panel a year earlier were gone. Lucius had been replaced by Narcissa. She held the Goyle's, Parkinson's, and Nott's proxies. Near her sat Sirius and Severus. Sirius was a voting bloc all by himself. He held the proxies for all of Harry's votes, as well as the Lestrange Family, and of course he had the votes for what used to be the three branches of the Black Family. Intermarrying to keep the blood pure, and Voldemort's temper had consolidated the family down to just Sirius. Severus was of course the last Prince, so he held that family's vote as well as the proxies they held for the Goshawk and Golpalott families. Kingsley's father, Alfred, was even present; looking for all the world like an older version of his heir.

The new order had been decimating Voldemort's forces, and so many of the parents of the current Slytherin House had either been incarcerated, or were in St. Mungo's. Not many had been killed. Beyond that they had protected not only Muggle Born Hogwarts students, but also several attempts on the Towers and the Parliament. Harry felt quite proud of all that had been accomplished. However all these contemplations were ended when the Aurors brought in Albus Dumbledore.

The Guards had awoken Albus early and given him his choice of several of his own robes that McGonagall had brought for him from his rooms. Mad Eye, had been astonished by the sheer number of compulsion and trust spells Dumbledore had layered on his clothing. The robes were the most sedate ones McGonagall could find in his chambers. The old wizard of course chose the most flamboyant of the selection. As he dressed, he noticed that the purple robes with their charmed flying red and orange phoenixes felt less somehow. He shrugged away the feeling and readied himself.

He knew that as soon as he could he would need to call to Fawkes and have the bird flame him away from the Wizengamot chambers. Albus was uncomfortable trying to bluff his way around the veritaserum. After seeing Severus, at the Parkinson's chit's trial, Dumbledore realized that Snape was firmly ensconced in Harry's camp. Albus knew that the truth serum would be infallible. As he thought about the trial he remembered that just days before it some wave of pure magic had destroyed his tether to Fawkes. The damn bird was probably off diving in some volcano.

Albus didn't recognize the Aurors who came to lead him to the courtroom. He did recognize the magical suppression cuffs they placed on his wrists. He buried his curse. Wherever these new cuffs had come from, they worked too damn well. They left unable to even search for the remnants of his tether to Fawkes. The phoenix had been tied to him in a manner most considered dark. But when the bird had tried to leave him for some reason in 1986, Albus knew he couldn't let that happen; so a little alchemy, one of the phoenix's feathers and some burning day ash and the 'leader of the light' retains the most precious symbol of his power and lightness.

As he was contemplating this the court was brought to order and Amelia Bones signaled Alastor Moody to begin to read the charges. "The charges before the court today in the Wizengamot vs. Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore are as follows:

Two Counts of Attempted Line Theft of a Most Ancient and Noble House.

44 Counts of Theft

61 Counts of Perjury

100 Counts of Improper use of the Obliviate Charm

100 Counts of Improper use of Compulsion Charms

100 Counts of improper use of Legilimency

Conspiracy to Falsely imprison the scion and heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House

Kidnapping of the scion and heir of a Most Ancient and Noble House

Forgery of the Last Will and Testament of a Most Ancient and Noble House

Three Counts of Misuse of Power and Position

67 Counts of Misappropriation of Funds

67 Counts of Embezzlement

Two Counts of Accessory to Commit Murder (James and Lily Potter)

Two Counts of Accessory to Attempted Murder (Frank and Alice Longbottom)

Use of a Dark Binding upon a creature of the Light

Creation of a Dark Lord through Dereliction of Duty.

After what seemed like an hour Alastor took his seat behind the defendant. He was not there to support Albus. No, Alastor had chosen his seat to be able to backup the Aurors, should the old bastard have some unanticipated trick up his sleeve.

Madame Marchbanks asked Albus for his plea. The manipulative old ass tried to twinkle as he calmly stated he was "Not Guilty to any of the charges before the court."

With his plea entered Madame Marchbanks signaled the Aurors to administer the veritaserum. IN his position as Lead Auror, Shacklebolt came over with a vile of Snape made truth serum. With a hard look, he waited for Dumbledore to open his mouth. he dropped exactly three drops of the potion on the old man's tongue. As he moved away he saw Madame Marchbanks look askance at the defense council chair, the empty defense council chair.

"Madame Bones, Why is there no Council for the defense?"

"Madame Marchbanks, Mr. Dumbledore elected to represent himself. He has that right."

"He who defends himself, has a fool for a client…muggle saying, very true though. Very well. The charges have been read and answered before the court; Madame Bones will commence her questioning now."

**Amelia:** Please state your name and age for the court.

**Albus:** Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards. I am 115 years old.

**Amelia:** Very well. We'll begin with your Order of Merlin, how did you receive it?

**Albus:** I was awarded the Order of Merlin for defeating Gellert Grindlewald in 1945.

**Amelia:** And how did you achieve this victory.

The whole courtroom saw Dumbledore struggling against the serum, but Snape wasn't the country's premiere Potions Master for nothing.

**Albus:** Gellert and I had been lovers in our youth. It was nothing to reconnect with him. He knew we were on different sides of the conflict but we hadn't always been. The planning we did in our bed the summer after we'd graduated. SO it was no hardship at all to convince him to meet with me. It did take some work to get him to send away his generals. Finally I managed to get him alone and seduced him. After a very satisfying bout of lovemaking, I broke his neck. A small boy, Gellert's prisoner, saw the whole thing. He was too young to obliviate, so instead I made him unable to voice what it was he'd seen.

**Amelia:** So there was no battle?

**Albus:** No, Gellert and I were too closely matched to risk a battle.

**Amelia:** Why did you do that? Why did you go after Grindlewald?

**Albus:** I knew he had to be stopped. I was, at the time a little known alchemist, transfiguration professor, and my biggest claim to fame was being Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I wanted fame and fortune. This was the easiest way I could find to begin to really amass what I needed.

**Amelia:** Moving on, you were the Deputy Headmaster who visited all non magically raised Hogwarts First years in 1937?

**Albus:** Yes.

**Amelia: **Was one of those children Tom Marvolo Riddle?

**Albus:** Yes

**Amelia:** Who did Tom Marvolo Riddle grow to become?

**Albus:** Lord Voldemort

Madame Bones cast the same fire anagram that Riddle had used to show Harry his metamorphosis in the Chamber of Secrets.

**Amelia:** Did you find anything unusual on your first visit with Tom Riddle?

**Albus:** He lived in a muggle orphanage. By eleven he was already a very mean bully and thief.

**Amelia:** How many times did you visit Mr. Riddle?

**Albus:** Just the initial visit.

**Amelia:** No subsequent check ins?

**Albus:** No.

**Amelia:** Was he a good student?

**Albus:** The boy was extremely smart. Great Classroom student. But he hated holidays, always whining and begging to stay at the castle. Even wanted to stay for the summers. Said the boys at the orphanage picked on him and beat him up, and the older boys used him for Fun Time.

**Amelia:** Did you help him? Bring his case before Magical Children Services? Or even the Muggle Relations office? Did you not check in on him then?

**Albus:** He was a Muggle raised child, at that point I believed him to be a mudblood. Once he was sorted into Slytherin I did not concern myself with him further.

**Amelia:** When did you realize that Riddle was turning to the Dark?

**Albus:** I had suspicions as early as his second year…but no soild proof until he loosed the basilisk and killed Myrtle Hornsby.

**Amelia (for Hermione):** So you had proof that he'd killed Myrtle Hornsby, and not Rubeus Hagrid.

**Albus**: Yes

**Amelia:** Why did you not step forward and stop Riddle then?

**Albus:** By then I knew him to be a founder's heir. I felt him more worthy of an education than the half giant boy.

**Amelia:** But supposedly you fought for Hagrid, helped him, why the lie?

**Albus:** I wanted his loyalty and his admiration. I had a feeling that it would be prudent to have Hagrid loyal to me. And it has.

**Amelia (for Hermione):** How has it proven prudent?

**Albus:** Hagrid considers me the greatest wizard since Merlin. Therefore he does what I ask without question. Like a child seeking approval from their father. A very good example was the night that the Potters were killed. Upon my orders, he went and got Harry out of the house. He even refused to allow Sirius to take the boy. I had no claim to the boy, he should have by all rights gone to Sirius…but I couldn't have that.

**Amelia:** So you knowingly took a child you had no rights to, from the custody of his rightful guardian?

**Albus:** Of course. Had Sirius raised the boy, he would have been too strong, too independent. He would have had all the training he needed to defeat Voldemort on his own merit. He would never have made a viable weapon. I would not have been able to gain credit for the victory. Besides I want to know what made a person go dark.

**Amelia:** What do you mean?

**Albus:** The Dursleys were horribly to Lily. I had no reason to think they would be any better to Harry, and I reasoned there was a good chance they would be worse. The boy would be defenseless. I wanted to see if the environment would make Harry go dark. There was some worry when the Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin, but since the Dursleys were unable to make Harry Dark, the orphanage didn't make Riddle dark.

**Amelia:** Or the Dursleys just weren't as BAD as the damn orphanage. **(For Hermione)** What do you mean defenseless, he was a magical child his magic could have defended him without conscious thought.

**Albus:** Oh I had that quite taken care of. The boy's magical core was bound. The binding dissolved when he touched his first Hogwarts letter. By the time he had finished his first year it was gone. I admit; I had expected him to be smarter…his parents were tops of their year.

**Amelia:** I see and why all this…what did you have planned for Harry Potter?

**Albus:** I was going to allow him to fulfill his destiny. Should he actually manage to survive the killing of Voldemort, well. I fully intended that he would first marry Ginny Dumbledore…even if he needed to be dosed for a time until she got pregnant. I would then control his fortune through my daughter. Eventually they would both die, leaving me their fortune.

**Amelia:** Speaking of fortunes, how did you amass yours?

**Albus:** Oh that was easy. Given the mores of the time period, I knew that the wives and children of my generals would have no clue as to their family's true value. So as my generals in the Order of the Phoenix fell, I would simply help myself to a portion of what they left behind. Very often I was the executor of their wills and in those instances I could take as much as I wanted with no one the wiser. The only one to stop me back then was Augustine Croaker…he named his daughter Augusta as his executor, for Merlin only knows what reason…so I was only able to get the little he left me in his will.

**Amelia:** So how many of the charges read earlier are you guilty of?

**Albus:** I must admit, I am guilty of all of them. I say that I do these things for the Greater Good…but that is actually for My Greater Good. I conspired with Barty Crouch Sr. to send Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial to keep him from having custody of Harry. Alice Longbottom was the boy's god mother, so she had to go…and Frank with her. I would have tried to get control of Neville, since he fit the prophecy at first as well…but I knew going up against Augusta again would be unwise. I'm sure that one of my generals was of a Most Ancient and Noble house…so even the Will forgery is probably true.

Amelia: And the charges of Improper Use of Mind Magics and compulsion charms?

**Albus:** Often I have to force people to see things my way. Minerva, Poppy, and Severus most often they are very strong willed people. Why Poppy wanted to report the signs of Potter's abuse…so I made sure that she wouldn't remember it. When Minerva noted the address of Harry's first letter, she brought it directly to me. I had to obliviate her and come up with a damn good reason why I had to regrow all my hair.

**Amelia:** The charges of embezzelement?

**Albus:** I have been paying myself Binns salary since he died. That is the real reason that I didn't want to hire a living History of Magic teacher. I have also been pocketing the Muggle Studies budget, and the funds set aside for helping magical students in bad situations in the muggle world.

**Amelia (for Hermione):** Why have you been receiving payments from the Malfoy family since your youth?

**Albus:** Ah, you found that as well. Bravo. Well you see it has long been believed that my mother was a mudblood…but she wasn't she was actually a Malfoy By-blow. She never knew, but I found out my second year when I did a family tree charm project for my charms class. Her father set that payment up to keep me silent. I was to take the secret to my grave.

**Amelia:** Is there any reason that you should not be stripped of every accolade that you have every received and gain a cell next to your cousin?

**Albus:** Because I know things you need to know to be able to fully end Voldemort.

**Amelia:** We know all about the containers, and have already destroyed over half…anything else?

**Albus:** Because I have enough money already that the economy will suffer if I stop being able to spend and invest.

**Amelia: **Your fortune has been confiscated and returned to the heirs of your generals. Anything else?

Albus looked shocked. He couldn't fathom this. He was so dumbstruck that he was unable to do more than shake his head.

Madame Marchbanks asked if there were any people Albus would like to call for his defense. He looked at her and searched the crowd. His eyes lit on Molly, but when he realized that she was alone. All the other Weasleys seated far away from her, he realized that she would be no help at all. Mad Eye gave him a hard glare as well.

Seeing that no one was forthcoming, Madame Bones closed her case and Madame Marchbanks called for a vote. Out of consideration for their more exalted position, she allowed the four representatives of the ICW to render their votes first. All four voted Albus Dumbledore guilty of all 553 counts before the court.

Then Madame Marchbanks called for the Wizengamot's votes. Their votes were a bit more scattered…but they found him guilty in each count, and in almost every case they reached well beyond the needed 75 percent. In a few they had exactly 75 percent, or just one vote over. However there was much discussion and debate over what his sentence should be. All agreed that he must face jail time; however each Wizengamot member seemed to come up with a different figure. Finally they settled on 553 years. One year per conviction.

The Albus Dumbledore that was led from the Wizengamot that August afternoon was a far cry from the one who had entered. Gone were the confidence, the feelings of respect and adoration. Instead the entire Wizarding world saw him for what he was…a petty, jealous, grasping wizard of slightly above moderate power, who had excelled at hiding his real nature from the world, and even his own self.

**Party at the Place**

The celebration after the trial was one of epic proportions. By the time the New Order got back to Grimmauld Place Winky, Dobby, and Cootie. There was food and wine; Butterbeer and Firewhiskey aplenty. Hermione had been experimenting for ages and tonight they were able to party to muggle tunes thanks to her CD player. She hadn't purchased much music this summer, but they still had plenty to choose from

The younger set had gone upstairs and changed into muggle clothes. Hermione looked great in an emerald green corset top overlaid with black lace. Her black lace skirt was long but when she twirled it billowed up to waist height showing off sexy boy cut black lace knickers. Her husbands all wore black slacks or jeans and shirts in different colors.

By an hour into the party, almost everyone was at the very least tipsy. In the front parlor, Neville was seated with a very underdressed Ginny seated on his lap. He was playing exploding Snap with Ron, Luna and Dean. Dean and his family had joined the celebration. His mother had been working with Gerard and Matilda, learning Muggle Defense, and his little sisters had been learning to perform magic with some of the extra wands from members of the new order. The butterbeer only crowd was playing in the family parlor upstairs.

Meanwhile the dining room had become a dance club. The adjacent closet had been expanded and turned into a bar/lounge for those not dancing. Hermione was dancing with Gred and Forge. While in the lounge, Snape and Sirius were flirting over cognac. Harry considered joining them, with the driving lesions and all the discussions that Harry and Snape had been having about Harry's grandparents, Harry actually felt pretty close to his once hated professor. Before he could make the decision, Sirius made it for him.

Harry could only smile as he watched his godfather bury one hand in Snape's hair and pulled him in for a snog. Bloody good one too if the feelings dancing along the bond were any indication. Harry looked back over at Hermione and the twins. The trio were wrapped around each other, dancing to the music of the Squirrel Nut Zippers. Their egalitarian wife switching her facing partner often. Harry sighed as much as he might wish to join them, he wasn't dancing in public; even this semi public; for anything.

He turned back to the lounge area, unsurprised that Severus and Sirius were gone. Sighing once more, Harry left the Dining room. He peaked into the front parlor. He chuckled a bit when he saw how Ginny was plastered all over Neville. His dormmate must have turned the potion queen out.

Luna and Ron looked quite cozy, sitting way closer than Exploding Snaps called for. Bill and Fleur were over in a corner, kissing in such a way that Harry knew they were moments from finding privacy. Harry wondered where Charlie was, before he remembered that he had seen the dragon tamer on the dance floor with Angelina Johnson, so all the Weasley Kids were accounted for. Harry fleetingly wondered where Arthur was; but shrugged it off. He was probably off somewhere conversing with Gerard and Matilda. The muggle couple and Arthur had become something of a trio of their own around Grimmauld Place.

Harry continued to wander around the place. He found Remus and Tonks engaged in a flirty conversation. Lots of New Order members were around and had paired up. Then he found Madame Longbottom in an epic chess battle with Professor McGonagall. Harry refused to even think about what it was he saw Poppy and Mad Eye Moody doing.

Wandering some more he happened to look out a window overlooking the back yard, and there in the moonlight he saw Arthur dancing with Amelia Bones to music only they could hear. Harry was very happy for his first father figure. Maybe this time he could find real love.

Harry continued down the hall towards their suite of rooms. Once inside he could hear that Severus and Sirius were quite busy in the shower.

*********/Slash WARNING/*********

While Harry was wandering the house, Sirius and Severus had adjourned to the bedroom and were enjoying some dominance play. It was really only with each other that they felt they could fully let go. While they had yet to engage each other sexually yet; they had been teasing each other for weeks.

**Sirius PoV**

As Severus closed the bedroom door, he turned to me and ordered, "Strip naked, now."

Eager to please my tormentor, I stripped and gathered my clothes in my arms. I was proud of my body all the training and the healing of the veil had left me in great condition. Given the length and girth of all my bondmates, I was right proud of the well above average boner now sprouting from my naked crotch.

"Just drop them here," Severus ordered.

"But what if the rest of the bond come up?" I responded. Most of our bondmates were neatnicks. They hated seeing clothes on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up, Black, and do as I say," Severus commanded, giving me a wicked stare.

He was obviously serious, so I quickly dropped my clothes in a heap. I know I had agreed to bottom as reparation, but shit this was turning me on way more than I'd ever expected.

"That's better. Now get down on your hands and knees and crawl over here," Severus instructed.

"Yes sir," I replied as I followed his directions.

"Nuzzle your face up against my crotch, Black," Severus demanded.

Without hesitation, I rubbed my cheek against the large bulge forming in Severus's slacks and immediately knew that he was hard as a rock and had been for some time. I mouthed the growing lump in Severus's slacks and ran my tongue up and down the length of his growing tool, making the denim wet with my saliva. I had watched plenty of blue pensieves in my day and I tried to visualize the hottest head scenes I could remember, intent to perform like a cocksucking star for Severus. A wet spot began to spread on the pants as his cock began to leak copious amounts of precum. I sucked the salty cum from the wet cotton, smacking my lips as I got my first taste of Severus's seed.

"You like the taste of my precum, don't you mutt?" Severus chuckled.

"Very much, sir," I replied.

"You want some of that big dick, don't you Mutt?" Severus growled.

"Yes sir," I obediently responded.

"Let me hear you beg for it."

"Please sir, I want to suck your cock," I heard myself say, unsure where the words or the urges were coming from.

"You want me to fuck your pussy little mouth don't you furface?" Severus snarled.

"Oh yes sir, I want your big cock stuffed down my tight, eager throat," I moaned as I felt Severus's cock swell to semi-hardness.

"You think you can handle all that cock, Black?"

"Yes, sir, I'll try my best."

"Oh, you'll try alright, slut. You'll try not to choke to death when I shove my cock balls deep down your throat. I'll train your throat to take cock like a fucking whore."

Severus's nasty verbal abuse had my cock rock hard and I wanted to feel his cock in my mouth so bad I thought I might erupt just from the thought of it.

"Use your teeth Black and unzip my fly," Severus ordered. "Don't use your hands, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I replied as I bit down on his zipper and slowly worked the fly open.

"That's a good Black," Severus purred. "Now work your tongue down in my fly and taste my cock."

I did as instructed and ran my tongue over the firey flesh of Severus's pulsating cock. Wanting more, I brought my hand up to Severus's crotch, intending to pry his big bone free of the confines of his slacks.

Smack! I felt my hand go numb as Severus popped my knuckle. "I said no hands, Sirius. Can't you follow a simple instruction?"

"I'm sorry," I managed, torn between the pain in my hand and the anger rising in me. I didn't have to take this shit but at the same time, part of me wanted to please Severus and show him what a good cocksucker I could be.

"Don't let it happen again," he grunted. "Just use your tongue and work my cock out."

After several minutes of hard work, I finally managed to suck his cock through the fly of his jeans, his now nearly hard tool finally popping free of the spit and pre-cum soaked material. As his cock sprang into the open, I swallowed hard; fuck this guy was hung like a goddamn donkey. His dick bobbed wickedly and slapped against my cheek several times as I stared down the full length of his rigid rod. "Good boy," Severus chuckled. "I knew you could do it. Now don't just stare at it, get to fucking work."

Without further delay, I opened wide and Severus's inched his cockhead between my open lips. The big mushroom head completely filled my mouth and I had to stretch my jaw to accommodate his impressive girth.

"Use your tongue and lube up my shaft as I work some of this meat down your virgin throat," Severus ordered.

He wasn't wasting any time. As he began to feed me several inches of his boner, I freaked out. Without thinking, I reached up and put my hands on Severus's hips, trying to prevent him from stuffing any more cock down my challenged throat.

"Now use that tongue and suck my balls out of my fly." Severus directed. When he used that tone of voice, even I was tempted to call him Professor.

With additional work and instruction, I freed his large, hanging nuts and took turns massaging each of the hairy balls in my warm mouth as Severus's hard cock lay heavily across my exposed head.

"You ready to try working that big cock back down your throat, Black?" Severus continued.

"Yes sir," I replied, unsure of how I was going to get more than a couple of inches of his cock down my throat.

"Open wide cocksucker and stick out your tongue," Severus ordered as he waggled his enormous phallus hands free back and forth across my face, slapping my tongue and thumping my cheeks repeatedly. Letting out a hearty chuckle, Severus grabbed my head in his masculine hands and taking dead aim, thrust forward, impaling my face on his throbbing hard-on.

Several inches were rammed down my throat and my head locked by Severus's vice-like grip, I could only sputter and gag as the big mushroom head of his angry cock filled my throat to its limits. As my eyes began to water and my throat struggled to accommodate this monster, Severus kept his dick stuffed down my windpipe for what seemed like several minutes, although it must have been no more than thirty seconds.

Just seconds before I thought I would blackout, Severus withdrew his weapon from my tortured throat and I coughed and gagged, fighting hard not to blow chunks all over the bedroom floor. Hermione would not be best pleased, but all I could think about right now was getting Severus's dick stuffed back down my throat.

Without additional warning, Severus thrust forward, several inches of spit covered steel again sliding past my tongue and down my stretched throat. "Watch those teeth, Siri," Severus instructed as he again held my head firmly, keeping my throat impaled on several inches of his massive meat.

This time my gag reflex receded quickly and by relaxing my throat, I was able to take another couple of inches of Severus's cock as he maintained a constant pressure against the back of my throat. After thirty seconds, Severus withdrew, repeating this performance several more times, each effort resulting in bottoming out deeper and deeper down my throat.

After five minutes of this torture, I was amazed to feel Severus's untrimmed pubes tickling my nose. Somehow I had deep throated his entire shaft. My jaw ached and I was still struggling to breath, but my throat had somehow defied logic and I had taken all Severus had to give.

"Oh, yea Black," Severus moaned, his cock still held ball deep down my throat. "Now that you've learned how to work a real cock down your gullet, its time you learn how to suck cock."

Slowly, Severus began to fuck my now accommodating throat with deep, steady strokes. "Use your tongue on the underside of my shaft," Severus ordered. "And lick my nuts each time I bottom out down your throat."

My knees ached and my bound hands were going numb behind my back, but I was elated to be taking all Severus had to dish out. As my face was being plowed, I could feel my rock hard dick bouncing off my belly as my body was being thrown around like a rag doll under Severus's relentless pace.

"Yea Black," Severus moaned as he held my head and fucked my face without mercy. "You like getting your sexy mouth fucked by that big dick, don't you?"

I could only moan my approval as Severus continued to drill my throat ferociously. After several minutes of sweaty face fucking, Severus pulled his sloppy cock from my mouth and slapped my faced hard with his meaty appendage. "Suck my nuts," he ordered.

I obeyed instinctively and spent several minutes rolling each big ball in my wet mouth, feeling Severus's sperm bubbling in his hairy, sweaty sack.

"Edge it cocksucker," Severus ordered as he roughly turned my head sideways and ran his harmonica back and forth over my tongue. "Now open wide," he instructed as he again mounted my face and fucked it ruthlessly.

After several more minutes of deep throating, Severus pulled his cock from my ravaged mouth and with a sharp yank on my belt/leash, pulled me to my feet. "Onto my bed, Black," Severus ordered, "I'm gone fuck that pussy throat of yours into complete submission. On your back, Mutt," Severus ordered, "and lean your head back over the edge of the bed."

As I did so, Severus stripped naked and stood over me, straddling my head and slowly stroking his huge tool, his nuts hanging mere inches from my exposed face. Severus squatted down slightly and smothered my face in his sweaty sack.

"Suck those balls Black," Severus commanded as he continued to jerk his tool. Severus leaned further forward and ground his musky asshole against my nose and mouth. "Rim my hole. Oh you are one hell of a cocksucker," Severus moaned as I used my tongue to explore his asshole.

"Oh yea, that feels fucking fantastic," Severus exhaled as I buried my tongue as far up his arse as I could.

After several minutes of tongue-fucking his ass, Severus stood back, "You keep that up Mutt and I'm gone loose my load. And I know you don't want me to waste a load, do you Black?"

"No sir," I croaked, my throat still sore and my voice unsteady.

"Where do you want my jizz, cocksucker?" Severus enquired wickedly.

"Down my throat, sir," I replied, genuinely eager to taste the big, salty reward I had been working hard to earn.

"I knew it," he chuckled. "Lean that head back and open up that throat, cause I'm going to fuck your mouth like a pussy and blow this cum straight down your gullet."

With my hands still tied behind my back, I was helpless. Severus put his hands under my neck and tilted my head back as far as it would go, opening a straight pathway down my throat. He positioned his cockhead against my tongue, and I eagerly lapped up the precum still leaking from his piss slit.

With a grunt, Severus shoved his cock down my throat till his balls were bouncing off my forehead. He rapidly built to a ferocious pace as he screwed my face with deep, powerful strokes, my tongue working overtime to keep his piston lubed as he pummeled by aching throat. After several minutes of deep dicking, I felt his penis swell noticeably and knew he was near eruption.

With one last deep thrust, Severus held his cock stuffed down my throat and with an earth shattering grunt, he exploded, jets of hot spunk shooting straight down my throat. As I began to gag and sputter, Severus pulled his slick rod from my mouth and continued to shoot his thick, sticky wad all over my face and chest, the violent eruptions splattering down my belly and glazing my still rock hard boner.

"Fuck," Severus exhaled as the current from his hose slowed to a trickle. I eagerly lapped up the last few drops of thick spunk, sucking the jizz from Severus's semi-hard cock as it sagged against my cum coated mug.

As Severus collapsed on the bed, he reached down and unbuckled the belt binding my hands. "Good job, Sirius," he conceded. "we can go into the bathroom and I will allow you the dominant role, if you would you like."

I had totally forgotten about my ignored member and only now realized how much my throbbing boner needed attention. I staggered to my feet, weak from the thorough throat fucking I had endured and stumbled into the bathroom and put myself in the alpha frame of mind.

**Severus PoV**  
Sirius ducked into the shower and without hesitation I followed him. Sirius was staying in the master suite and the shower was a big double stall with several shower heads and a tiled bench.

As we soaped up, I turned to Sirius, I've got to tell you, you're a pretty fucking good cocksucker; and you clearly have a dormant submissive side."

"Yea, I guess so," I responded, "but I suppose that it is now my turn. I will allow you to do anything you want to me." I knew Sirius Black, none of the things he was into would bother me.

"Anything?" Sirius asked as he soaped up his cock.

"Yea, I think so," I answered, reaching down to soap up my member, surprised to find it was rock hard again.

"Would you bend over and let me fuck you in the ass?" Sirius questioned, an evil mischief in his voice.

"Huh?" I replied, knowing damn well where Sirius was going with this as I watched him stroke his now semi-erect cock.

"Well, I've always wanted to fuck you in the ass, but we were never in that kind of relationship. Now that we are…" His voice trailed off.

"You want to fuck my ass?"

"Yes. I know you're clean and healthy, and when I was rimming your hole earlier, I had these exceedingly nasty thoughts of bending you over and stuffing my cock up your ass. Apparently you are not disgusted by that thought"

I didn't need any more encouragement. I wanted to enjoy the pleasure of getting my ass reamed by Sirius's fat fuck stick. And he was right, this conversation had my dick so fucking hard it hurt.

I turned my back to Sirius and bent over, resting my hands on the tiled bench, "You may fill me, Sirius."

Sirius didn't need any further encouragement. He grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up his now rock hard prick before lathering up my crack and working a lubed finger up my virgin hole.

"Damn your hole is fucking tight, mate," Sirius exhaled as he took turns working his long digits into my butt. The soap provided plenty of lube, and even when he stuffed his long thumb up my backdoor, I didn't mind at all.

As he worked first two and then three fingers together into my rump, I began to realize the predicament I was getting myself into. Sirius was being patient and taking his time, trying to stretch my arse slowly before he impaled me on his mighty manhood. But I knew no amount of advanced preparation was going to make my ass ready for his impending invasion. Besides, I was so fucking randy, I wanted to feel him screwing my ass right now.

"Thank you," I managed as he humped my hole with three soapy fingers. "But don't worry about me. Take my ass now, Sirius. Fuck my arse like I fucked your face before."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Severus," Sirius snarled, immediately falling into character as the aggressive, dominant top.

My grip on the tiled bench turned white knuckle as I looked back between my spread legs to see Sirius soaping up his massive boner. From this point of view, his cock looked enormous and I was going to have a front row seat to see him shove that beast up my poorly prepared asshole. With one hand, he grabbed my waist and used his other hand to steer his cockhead to the entrance of my backdoor. He rubbed his sudsy cock up and down my wet crack, teasing my hole as he applied light pressure against my sphincter.

I tried repeatedly to lean my weight back against his rod, driven insane with the desire to feel his prick violate my hole. Each time, he expertly shifted his weight and his cock simply rocked back and forth in my soapy crack, his nuts slapping against my butt cheeks.

"Beg for it Snape," he ordered.

"Please," I implored. "Stop teasing me I demand you fuck my virgin hole. I desire the feel of your hard cock stuffed up my ass." That was the closest I was getting to begging anyone, even my bondmate.

"That's better," Sirius replied. And with a sudden movement, he locked my waist in both hands and drove his lubed piston home, nearly half of his enormous cock buried up my butt in one swift thrust.

"Oh my fucking, sweet Nimue's shaved cunt," I yelled, the string of expletives echoing off the walls of the big shower. I couldn't imagine anything hurting as much as my ass currently hurt; not childbirth, not breaking a bone, hell, not even getting crucioed. My wind was knocked from my gut as I struggled to pull forward and free my ass from this sadistic bastard and his killer cock.

But Sirius held my hips firmly and continued to drive his weight against my ass, my head shoved up against the wall of the shower, my body no further escape route from his invading horde. In fact as I struggled, I could only push back off the shower wall which resulted in additional inches of Sirius's dick being shoved further down my tortured hole.

"You're going to fucking split me in two, Sirius," I struggled, barely able to vocalize words around the sheer pain I was fighting. A searing white heat enflamed my rectum as Sirius maintained a steady pressure on my puckered hole.

"That's the plan, slut," Sirius laughed as he continued to force his soap-covered cock deeper into my butt. "You really need to loosen up Sevvy because I sure like having your ass-meat wrapped around my prick. I think I'm going to take to this buttfucking real nice. I might fuck this prime piece of ass all goddamn day."

"You're one sick bastard," I exhaled, as I felt Sirius's hairy nuts brush against my ass. Looking back between my legs, I saw all but the last couple of inches of Sirius's rod buried in my stretched hole. My head was spinning and I saw stars swimming before my eyes; I thought I was going to pass out.

"Shut the fuck up and take it like a man, Sevvy," Sirius barked. "And quit all that squirming. I'll train that ass to love my cock."

Rather quickly, the pain in my ass began to subside, replaced first by a feeling of complete fullness. Sirius held firm and began to grind his cock into my stuffed ass. Although it started with pain I was suddenly receiving an amazing amount of physical pleasure from the constant grinding, I was amazed to see my cock was rock hard and leaking precum.

I reached back between my legs and massaged Sirius's balls, wrapping my hand around the base of his tool trying to extricate a few inches from my ass. I wanted him to start fucking me, but I refuse to ask.

Understanding my attempt to free my ass from his prolonged penetration, Sirius smiled, "That's it buddy. I knew you'd come around. So you want me to start fucking that butt do you?"

Before I could answer, he slowly withdrew several inches of his cock and began a slow, steady assault on my hole. As he initiated a steady fucking rhythm, the friction on my sphincter grew even more pleasurable. I quit trying to resist Sirius's forward thrusts and began to buck back against his torso, trying to match his movements and maximize his penetration. His cockhead found a magic spot deep inside my tortured rectum and as he continued to pound my ass, I began to moan.

"Oh, yea Snape, you like that don't you?" Sirius questioned.

"Fuck yes," I groaned, finally beginning to enjoy every inch of his big cock as it drilled my arse. "Fuck my ass, Sirius like you fuck our wife's pussy. Feed me that magnificent cock."

"That's so fucking hot Severus," Sirius moaned. "My cock is stretching your hole so wide. You're not gonna be able to walk right for a week."

"I don't fucking care," I exhaled. "Pound my hole into submission, man. I can't get enough of your cock."

For several minutes, Sirius pounded my ass with long, steady strokes. Periodically, Sirius would pull his dick from my hole and apply a new coating of soap suds before driving his rod back down my wide-open anus.

"Fuck," Sirius hissed as he continued to train my virgin butt. "Time for you to do some work."

He withdrew his tool and spun me around. As he sat on the bench, he lowered me down onto his towering tool. "Bounce up and down on it Professor," he commanded.

I didn't need any additional instruction as I lowered my ass down on his cock till his balls were grinding against mine. Sitting on Sirius's lap, I had close to a foot of dick shoved up my rear.

"Fuck Severus, you've got every inch of my cock buried in your ass," Sirius moaned. "Now fuck it."

I began doing squats on Sirius's lap, loving the feeling of his cock working in and out of me. He reached around and tweaked my nipples hard, sending additional spasms of pleasure shooting through my body. I bounced up and down on his pogo for several minutes, my own dick slapping against my belly as I fucked him like cheap whore. I resisted the urge to reach down and stroke my cock, sure that one quick jerk would send my dick over the edge into spasms of ejaculation. I could feel every pulsating vein of Sirius's angry cock as he trained my ass to take his full length, the warm water from the shower continuing to cascade over our naked, sweaty bodies.

Thank Merlin for Hot Water Runes, in a muggle shower we would have run out of hot water ages ago. Sirius slapped my ass hard and pushed me off his tool. He reached over and turned off the water before ordering me out of the shower, "Get up on the counter top, Snape. Yea right there."

I sat naked on the cold tile waiting for Sirius's next command. Still dripping wet, he stepped up, roughly grabbed my ankles and through them over his shoulders, my ass dangling over the counter edge, his cock poised at my stretched hole.

"I'm gonna fill your sexy little bum with my cum," Sirius announced as he entered me violently and resumed his furious fucking of my abused ass. With my legs up on his wide shoulders and my head back against the mirrored wall, I was a helpless fuck puppet to Sirius's powerful assault. In this position he pounded my ass for several more minutes before grabbing my waist and shoving every inch of his manhood up my hole. With a load grunt, Sirius tensed and erupted deep in my ass, his cock filling my hole with warm spunk. As I felt his cum filling my butt, my cock twitched violently and I shot a huge wad all over my belly and chest, my hand never touching my boner.

Sirius chuckled, "Guess I found your g-spot mate."

"Fuck yea," I exhaled, "I've never experienced a more intense orgasm. I believe that I would enjoy experiencing that while engaging Hermione." Sirius and I both shivered at the erotic thought. We showered, dressed and picked up both rooms, before making our way back down to the continuing party. We actually spent the rest of the party together. I stood for the rest of the event and for the first time in history, Sirius was an almost silent participant in his conversations.

********/END SLASH WARNING/********


	16. Harry's Turn SLASH INTERLUDE

**The HermioneHarem Story**

**NC-17**

**Author's Note: This scene is a bit too long to post as part of a chapter. Here is what Harry was doing while Severus and Sirius were in the Shower, and Hermione and the twins were dancing. You can Skip it completely if you find it offensive.**

********/SLASH WARNING\\\\\*********

**Harry PoV**

I kept up my solitary perusal of my first non-Hogwarts social event. I wasn't sure why I was restless, but there was something pulling me away from the festivities. I headed back towards the party, but stopped when I saw an open yet completely dark room. It struck me as odd. Every room that had sensitive info in it was locked down tighter than a whore's heart. And every room that was open was filled with frivolity. Entering the quiet room I felt satisfaction bloom across the bond a moment before I heard Kingsley's deep sensual voice.

"Took you long enough, Harry. I was about ready to drop the subtle approach." Kingsley said teasingly.

"Shack, you know I'm a Gryff…Subtle is just a word to me." I rejoined with a grin.

With a few flicks of his wand, Shack lit the room and closed and locked the door. Then he took his time and cast Separate silencing charms on each wall of the room. The entire bond had started using this method when we realized that six spells are a lot harder for us to break than one. I was still just standing there like the village idiot. But then Kingsley came over and took me into his arms. It sounds very girly, but it was actually rather erotic. I guess because even with all the growing I'd done this summer, Kingsley still towered over me the same way I now towered over Hermione.

He tilted my chin up and started kissing me. I really like the way Shack kisses. His kisses are so deep and passionate. You almost feel like he is using his tongue to make love to your mouth. His lips are so big, so full, and almost as soft as Mione's. Where she tastes like dark chocolate and Mint, Kingsley tastes like of warm single malt whiskey…not like he'd been drinking I mean, just the same rich flavor.

As we kissed our hands wandered. His large strong hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Whereas mine only wandered until they found the large firm globes of his incredible ass. I am the most fortunate of ass men. Every member of my bond has a great ass. Most of us blokes do a lot of flying, and martial arts which for some reason work our asses out a lot. Now, my Mione, she had the best female ass ever. I reckon it is all the stairs and her heavy books. All those stairs are probably why her legs are so good too. That was my last coherent thought until we broke the kiss to catch our breath.

I leaned into Shack's broad, muscled chest. I knew what I wanted to do and damn it I was going to be brave enough to do it this time. I started slowly. Pressing little licks and kisses to his solid brown jaw and neck. I swapped to nipping bites and tiny sucks at his collar bone. I unbuttoned his shirt. His chest had barely any hair on it, which was fine by me. I teased my way to his left nipple, laving it with my tongue until it was a tight little pebble of need. I repeated this licking and sucking on the other nipple before I sank to my knees, dropping little licks down the center of his six pack.

I snaked my tongue into his navel as I undid his belt and pants. I got a bit impatient at this point, but it was not my fault. Every time I licked, nipped, or sucked his chocolate skin, he made the most luscious sounds. Soon as I was able to I pushed his slacks and boxers to his ankles. His cock, freed from his underwear, bounced up and smacked me in the gob. Call it my seeker instincts, but the very next time it bounced, I caught it in my mouth. It is a good thing I have a fairly large mouth. I doubt I could have fit even the head in other wise.

"Fuck, yes Harry, please." Kingsley whispered.

My reply was to gently lift Shack's cock up, and out of the way so that I could lick the trail of precum off of his thigh. It was salty-sweet, slick, like room temperature jell-o, and smelled musky. I smoothed it around my mouth as I moved my face down to the base of Kingsley's shaft. With my tongue spread out flat and broad, I licked in one long motion up to the tip, then swirled it around the tip without pausing. I heard Shack's breath catch and rush out in a loud groan when I tongued the cum slit.

I swirled around the head in a downward spiral until the tip of my tongue slipped under the edge of the glans. Shack's right hand settled onto the back of my head. It felt like a butterfly in my hair, like he was scared I would pull away if he applied the least pressure, but I could feel it trembling just the same. Wrapping my lips around the entire head, I sucked softly as I slid the shaft into my mouth. I rocked my whole body back until my ass was touching my heels so that I could get my throat into the right position to take him completely in.

"Hah hah hah hah, Aahhhh."

It almost sounded like he was laughing and I could see Shack's balls pulling up hard. I knew Shack was about to come, and I didn't want him to yet, so I pulled off almost completely. With my right hand, I gripped the base of his cock, applying uniform pressure all the way around. Thank God I'd figured out how to delay an orgasm one night in the dorms. I was having a great fantasy about Cho and Hermione and wanted to last until it was finished. With my left, I made a circle of my fingers and thumb, and carefully pulled Shack's testicles down. I waited until Shack's legs stopped quivering, then returned to the stimulation.

Taking him in all the way again, I bobbed my head up and down slowly, swirling my tongue back and forth on the underside of the long hard shaft. I never imagined how much I would love the feel of a hot, hard cock in my mouth, and I had every intention of enjoying it as long as possible. When I went down all the way, I could feel the head twitching in my throat. I was so turned on by the power I held over this god-like man at this moment that I couldn't keep from moaning in pleasure, twisting my head around like I was sucking on a stationary lollypop, I started bobbing my head up and down rapidly. This was way too much for Shack to take. When I felt him swell, throbbing hard in my mouth I knew I had misjudged the timing. All I could do was pull back so the blast wouldn't choke me, and accept the offering.

"Uuuh, Huhhg, Uuh, Gooooddd, Huuuhh, Hhhaaaarrrryyyyy, Huuuuu."

It felt like about a quart of cum hit the roof of my mouth, though I knew it couldn't be more than a couple tablespoons. I had never seen anyone get so lost in an orgasm before. Every single muscle on Shack's body was either twitching, or standing out in bas-relief. His hips thrust in symphonic rhythms, an almost perfect measure. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. I imagine that this must be what Merlin had felt when he created one of his great charms, physically guiding the magic to bend to his will exactly the way he saw it in his mind. It was heady, and exhilarating.

Once he felt Shack's penis begin to slowly deflate, I let it slide slowly out of my mouth, and gently laid it on Shack's thigh. I'm so glad I found the courage to do this. I bet Mione would love watching it next time.

Kingsley PoV

"Fuck, my little seeker is a natural born cocksucker." The feel of his hot wet mouth on me was heavenly. I came so hard I need to get off my legs. "Loose the clothes." I think that came out as a growl. Hope he doesn't mind. Really good sex can make any man a bit feral. While he was shucking his slacks and shirt, I transfigured the room's couch into a bed. "Lay down." I groaned.

Harry's body is very sexy. As big as I am I like my lovers on the smaller side, and Harry's whipcord frame was exactly my ideal for a male lover. I am a groan damn man but watching his ass move as he walked past me to the 'bed' made me whine like a kid.

I traded places with him, kneeling between his legs, and instructed him to lean back on his arms so that I would have free access, but Harry could still see what he was doing. He pushed his legs apart, pulling his ass up to the edge of the bed, while he nibbled Harry' nipples.

It seemed that my hands were everywhere at once, moving slowly, sensuously. I worked his nipples, sucking, licking, biting, them until Harry started rocking his pelvis upward, rubbing hungrily against my chest. I feathered kisses and nips down his chest and stomach until his breath was washing across the seeker's throbbing rod, and then I slid on past.

Harry's groan of frustration turned to surprised pleasure when he felt his balls fall into my open mouth. While I lathered his jewels with loving care, I teased the head of Harry' cock with the fingertips of one hand. The other hand was stroking its way between his ass cheeks, searching for his little, pink rosebud.

When Harry began kneading my scalp, just like the kitten he reminded him so much of, and making sexy mewling sounds, I knew I could take it to the next level. Without stopping what I was doing with my right hand, and mouth, I grabbed my wand and mumbled the lubrication spell.

Harry gasped in surprise at the cold, wet sensation when I began smoothing the lube onto his hole, but it warmed quickly. When I flicked my tongue up the length of his shaft and engulfed the head of his cock in my hot, wet mouth, he forgot about any momentary discomfort.

I alternated going all the way down on his shaft with long, slow, slurping licks, like a kid going at a twin-pop in August, while I worked first one, then two, then three fingers into his tight pucker. Every time I extracted my fingers to work more lube into him, Harry would whimper, and push his ass up, begging for the penetration to continue.

"Do you want me to fuck you now, or suck you off until you come?" I asked. I was happy either way.

Harry was incapable of responding coherently. The response he tried rather sounded like a turkey on acid.

"Right then. Suck, and then fuck. Your wish is my command, Seeker."

I went back to work on the twitching member, bobbing my head like a carousel horse, and massaging Harry' prostate. Harry took in a huge lungful of air, and froze. He didn't make a sound for several seconds, he didn't breath, and the only movement was a completely involuntary quivering in his entire body. I looked up just as the first shot ricocheted off of my uvula and Harry' sphincter clamped down on my fingers. The seeker's mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. His eyes were half closed and glassy looking, with his head thrown back and to the side.

Simultaneous with the second blast of jism his hips thrust up, his hands started scrabbling around like a couple of spiders, and Harry let go with a sound that could have been ultimate pleasure, or pain. It reminded me of that question, how you tell if someone is laughing or crying if you can't hear them. I swallowed every drop of fluid that Harry expended into my mouth, and nursed at his cock until it started softening just to be sure I didn't miss any.

By this point my cock was literally drooling for some attention. After recasting the lubrication charm, I repositioned Harry so that he was further from the edge of the bed. I got us into the missionary position with my right knee bent along the side of Harry' body, and my left foot braced on the floor for leverage. This was my favorite sexual position, because I could watch his lover's face while I took them.

I knew that after such a powerful orgasm, Harry would never be more relaxed. I carefully worked the head of my cock past Harry' tight little hole, pausing when he stirred at the invasion. Harry languidly ran his hands up and down my back, and pressed his ass upward. That was all the encouragement that I needed. I slowly sank my meat into his hot, welcoming hole, inch by inch.

"Ahhh, shit, Seeker." I exclaimed, when Harry wrapped his legs around my hips, and pulling me in faster with his heels.

"God, I, it feels incredible. Why doesn't it hurt, I thought it would hurt?" Harry panted, and mewed.

"Because you're ready for it. I have taken the time to get you really ready for it. Now, let me show you what long-dicking is?"

"Yeah."

I began rocking his hips. Forward, back, side to side, then in an orbital rotation, mixing it up, and keeping it as random as he could, trying hard not to fall into any kind of a pattern so as to keep Harry's body guessing.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhh, Goooooooooooddddd, Heeeeeuuuuuuueeeee."

The final sound seemed to go on without pause. I figured it must be the lung capacity of a quidditch player. Up until now, I'd never had a man dig his nails into my back. I was not the least bit surprised when I felt Harry's cock spring back to life, and become fully rigid in a matter of seconds. I decided that my little seeker was a natural bottom. I don't know what it was about this guy, but Harry surprised me at every turn, and everything felt better, more intense somehow, with him, than it ever has with another bloke.

"Oh, Seeker. Yeah, you feel so good. On man's ever felt so good, Angel. God, uuuhn, God, Seeker."

I was totally thrown off guard when Harry suddenly pushed with his legs and arms, rolling us over so that he could take the ascendant position. The way Harry started moving once he got himself settled was almost mind blowing. He put his palms flat on my chest, using his legs as his primary support, and mimicked the motions that I had been using on him just a few seconds ago. His eyes were just barely slit open, and he was still making that high pitched, leaking balloon sound.

I could feel his orgasm building fast. I reached over, grabbed my wand, and conjured a copious amount of lube into his palm. I quickly warmed it between my palms, and then began jacking Harry off with my best two-fisted technique; one hand stroking the shaft, while the other worked the head in a rotational pattern.

This must have been too much stimulation for Harry, because he started huffing in time with his gyrating hips. A few seconds later a dribble of thin looking semen oozed out of his piss slit. Feeling Harry' body spasm, and clench around my cock sent me over the edge too. I pushed out on Harry' arms so that his chest smacked down onto my own, then rolled us back to our starting position. Just a couple more thrusts, and I lost myself in my own ecstasy.

"Huuuh, Angel. Uuuhh, Seeker. Uuuuu, my angel. Nuughh, Oohh, Love. Ahh, Love. Huh huh huh, my baby, my Seeker."

Neither of us could manage more than panting and quivering with the aftershocks for several minutes. Harry revelled in the feeling of my weight pressing him into the mattress.

********/END SLASH WARNING\\\\\********


	17. Horcruxes and Drama

**Saving Her; Saving Us All**

**NC-17**

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you make writing worthwhile. For those who flame, only do so if you feel like being ignored. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**SORRY For the Delay. I hurt my back last weekend, and sitting up to type was pure torture. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

**Horcruxes Anyone**

Morning came bright and early for the occupants of Grimmauld place. Quickly they realized that there wasn't enough hangover and pain potions in the whole of London to get everyone up and about for the meeting scheduled for this morning. Thus only the Bonded seven, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were present for the meeting with Axbreaker, Sharpclaw and Bloodreaper.

"With the aid of the Hogwarts elves, Dumbledore's notes on the Horcruxes and the memories we pulled from Tom Roddle's soul fragments, we have found all of Voldemort's hiding places. However it would seem that the magic wave that was created by the ritual you used to save young Ms Granger's life destroyed every disembodied portion of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul. According to our sources, it also managed to cause considerable damage to the homunculus that is currently housing Riddle's consciousness." Axbreaker said smugly

Based on the memories retrieved from the final Horcrux, Tom Riddle created six horcruxes, leaving his soul in seven pieces. All our arithmancers, including Professor Vector, agree that there would be no way for him to create another one with the remaining portion. Even if he were to make the attempt, his soul would be unable to divide further." Sharpclaw reported.

The six items were 1) the diary, 2) Helga Hufflepuff's Chalice, 3)Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, 4)the Slytherin Family ring, 5) a locket passed down in the Slytherin family, and 6) the scar he gave Harry. Of those six we have personally confirmed the destruction of five. The locket is giving us a spot of trouble. We retrieved what we assumed was the locket from its hiding place in a cave near the sea. We destroyed the army of inferi that were being used to guard the blasted thing. However, when we opened it, we found a note telling Voldemort that one RAB had taken it and was going to destroy the vile object and with it Riddle's chance at immortality." Axebreaker said. "We've searched out records and believe R. A. B. to be-"

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Sirius breather. "My brother. My baby brother wasn't a black hearted, death eating arsehole after all. He died a good man. He died a GOOD MAN." Everyone in the room could see how much that fact meant to the dark marauder.

"However, that does leave us in a bit of a quandary. We have been unable to locate the real locket, so we are currently unable to verify the destruction of the Tom Riddle's Soul fragment." Said Bloodreaper, pulling everyone back onto topic.

"Well it should be somewhere here in Grimmauld Place, shouldn't it? He'd have brought it home. But everything has been changed. Between the cleaning Molly had the kids do last summer, and all the work the house elves have done this summer… it could be anywhere." Kingsley said sadly.

"Dobby, Winky, Cootie." Harry called, looking back at AxBreaker, "What does the locket look like? Is it silver with a snaky S on the front?"

"Yes, that's it exactly." Sharpclaw answered.

"Where did you put the Black family objects Kreacher had secreted in his den?" Hermione asked the elves excitedly.

"Wes put them with the dark furnitures deep in the bottommost levels of the basements. The ones onlyest the house elves can be reaching. Wes be getting it for you." Dobby popped away and the humans and Goblins turned their attention back to each other.

"So if it is confirmed to be empty, we'll need to plan out our next move." Kingsley said to the group at large.

"We are ready to set the ward trap at Hogwarts. However, I'd like to suggest that rather than dumping them into the Thames, we should dump them into the cells at the Ministry…pr maybe even the basement cells. Take them out of service to the Voldemort, cut down his numbers." Hermione suggested.

"OK, we'll be the bad guys," Forge began.

"And suggest that rather than," Gred continued.

"Wasting resources on the louts,"

"By dumping them into the cells,"

"And then having to take care of them for the rest of the war."

"Worrying about trials and the like."

"Maybe we should just,"

"Send them into the atmosphere."

"Or better, just kill them" Fred and George has bounced the statements back and forth before finishing together; sharing the burden of the suggestion.

"I'm sure here that Dumbledore would be shooting that suggestion down, saying that it would make us no better than the Death Eaters. But me, myself, I agree with the twins. My ancestors had a saying, Is maith an namhaid ach amháin marbh, which basically means, the only good enemy is a dead one." McGonagall said fiercely.

Everyone in the room exchanged glances. They each wondered at Hermione's silence. The bushy haired beauty tended to be the most empathetic of them all, yet she seemed unconcerned. In fact she seemed to be contemplating the challenge. When the objection did come, everyone in the room was shocked. None more thant the objector himself.

"I'm not sure that simply killing them is the best idea. I do not feel that it would be punishment enough." Snape began. "I would like to propose turning the leech function of the ward up to full power. Any Death Eater attempting to cross Hogwarts wards would find themselves stripped of all magics, and either obliviated or rendered unable to discuss the Wizarding world. Thus forcing them to live out the remainder of their lives as muggles. To many of them, this would – in fact – be a fate worse than death."

"As a muggle born, allow me to just say, Hey! Not the mention, I hate that phrase 'fate worse than death.' You can adapt to any situation… but there is no adapting to Death. Now having said that—I like the irony. Give me a few hours, I'm sure that I can re-work the arithmancy and we can still have everything in place for tomorrow." Hermione responded snappily. She stood looking around quickly. "I'll go get to work ping me in the bond if you need me." She adjourned to the library and summoned her notes, starting with a happy grin.

Dobby reappeared with the locket in his hand. "Is this what yous are looking for Sharpclaw?"

Harry stood quickly and enveloped Dobby in a hug. "Thank you Dobby. You, Winky and Cootie can go play. Have a great day doing whatever you want to do." He passed the locket to the Goblins. They very quickly confirmed that it had been a horcrux, and that it no longer was. "Okay, so Dumbledore is no longer a problem, all the horcruxes are destroyed, so now I just have to figure out how to get rid of Lord Moldy butt, then I can lay back and finish school."

"Harry there is no need to rush into anything. We can keep headquarters up and running. Matilda is ready to step up the monitoring of the muggle malls, and such. The non school age fighters will continue protecting the population." Sirius began.

"Harry and Hermione will have married student housing. I will have a one floo connection placed in their fireplace so that the bonded can move easily between here and their chambers. I have offered the DADA position to Alastor. I have also added a Muggle defense class to be taught by Gerard Granger. I have also added advanced Muggle Studies to be taught by Arabella Figg. Professor Burbage will continue on at the school, teaching Muggle History. Matilda will stay here and Gerard will be commuting back and forth. Augusta will be teaching the first years Magical Societal traditions. Remus has agreed to return and take over teaching History of Magic." McGonagall added. "And Tonks shall take the first five years of Transfiguration. I will continue to teach NEWTs Level, however. Amelia likes the idea of having Aurors at the castle, just in case."

"We at Gringotts have seized the assets of the Lestrange family for having that abomination in our bank. The funds –minus a small fee-," Bloodreaper said with a fierce grin, "have been divided evenly amongst the orphanages of Wizarding Britain."

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is ready for our Grand Opening next weekend, when all the students will be in the Alley getting their supplies. We have turned the upstairs into a staging area, should Diagon Alley be attacked. It is fully stocked with weaponized wheezes. We have delivered the emergency portkeys to the Diagon Alley merchants as per request. We also included Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, and a few others of OUR people."

Harry looked around the room. He had a horrifying thought. Once he would have repressed it and attempted to deal with the feelings all on his own, if at all. Now, however, he was secure enough in his relationships with the people in this room to share his worries with them. "How am I supposed to end this? How do I defeat Voldemort once and for all? I mean I get it, love is my power…but how on earth do I use it?"

"Perhaps this can be of service. It was found in the Lestrange vault as well." Answered Axbreaker. "Upon reading it…well you can see why we felt it to be pertainent to the current situation."

_There will come a time in the land of the Celts and Picts when the Nation of Magic will be torn asunder by a false war._

_A war waged by those who wear false faces, and fight for a false cause._

_During this time the Light's most powerful bond will form._

_-The most powerful of all those prophesized,_

_-The most powerful first born witch of the nation_

_-The prodigal son returned from the hands of judgement_

_-The wizard of two faces: who must first lay down the sins of the father_

_-The twin mages who revel in chaos_

_-The sovereign from the Continent Dark_

_Borne of petty hate and silent jealousy_

_The Bond shall save them all_

_The queen, her kings, the nation, the world._

"Okay, so the bond saved Hermione, Yea Bond. But how will it save the world?" Harry asked again.

"Well perhaps the bond has done its bit then." Sirius responded. "I mean if he's been rendered immortal, maybe this prophecy has now paved the way for Harry to destroy the Dark Lord; for him to fulfill the Trelawney Prophecy."

Snape picked up the thought, "there will no longer be any need for searching the country wide looking hither and yon. Fighting innumerable numbers of his forces, and even those too weak and greedy to stand up for what is right. No need to face traps and wards, or hide and worry. No having your energy sapped and your heart broken."

"You'll be able to fight him from a position of power. You'll be hale, hearty and whole and more loved than you've ever felt before." Kingsley reasoned. "Besides if he 'marked you as his equal' at fifteen months you are probably exponentially more powerful than him at 16."

The very thought brightened Harry's mood. "Still no clue how to vanquish him though."

"We'll figure it out. In the meantime you have just a bit over a week then you'll be back at school. I'm sure that you and Hermione will find something useful when you have the whole of Hogwart's library at your disposal. Look for love based magics." Sirius replied.

"I will go through the Head's Library. We will ask Nymphadora and her father to check with in the muggle world. Sometimes their wicca magic is just old magics that fell out of practice with the advent of wands." Minerva said.

"We will ask the chieftain is there are any Goblin Magics that Filius can teach you." Sharpclaw assured. "I am sure that he will teach you all you would like to learn about dueling as well."

Finally fully reassured, Harry dropped his complaints and the meeting progressed. "I must admit that I find it interesting that the entire bond was preordained." McGonagall said contemplatively. "I remember when we were discussing the change in the nature of the bond, Hermione mentioned that Fate simply had something different in store for you lot… is she always right?"

"Usually." Answered George.

"Pretty much each and every time." Fred replied at the same time.

"Each and every time." Harry said in conjunction with the twins.

"It is rather interesting to know that I'm part of something that will or has had such a profound effect." Sirius answered.

The meeting broke up shortly after that. The twins and the remaining Marauders adjorned to WWW, while the professors left to prepare their class rooms for the arrival of the students.

Upstairs the rest of the house was starting to rise. Ron woke to company in his bed. Luna's blonde head was nestled on his chest, his arm around her, resting on her the bare skin of her ribs. Normally Ron would have been ecstatic to wake with an apparently naked girl in his bed. But in this case there were three reasons Ron was unable to feel as happy as he should. The first reason was that he couldn't remember how this circumstance had come to be. The second reason was the large amount of pain in his head and the slightly queasy feeling in his stomach. But the main, the biggest reason Ron was unable to be happy with this very happy turn of events was that he had just been awoken by a stinging hex from his clearly angry father.

"The only thing saving you right now is that Luna still registers as a virgin. You do not take a young lady to your bed without the benefit of at least a proper betrothal." Arthur said fuming.

"Wonder if that's what she was talking about?" Ron said stupidly.

"What who was talking about?" Arthur asked a bit tersely.

"The day you and Madame Longbottom signed Neville and Ginny's betrothal contract, I was feeling, well left out. I mean Harry and Hermione are all kinds of married, the twins too. Then Neville and Ginny…and I've never really kissed a girl. Luna told me that I should rest easy and my loneliness would soon end."

"Well that gift does run strongly in Luna's family." Reassured Arthur turned to leave. "But that young lady stays a virgin until you are properly affianced." He added before he walked out.

Ron allowed his head to drop back to the pillow. Cuddling Luna close, the redheaded boy fell back into the arms of Morpheus.

**You Do Know Wolves Mate For Life**

Remus had gone to bed alone. While he enjoyed the company of Nymphadora—he was not sure about starting a sexual relationship with the metamorphmangus. So you can imagine his surprise when he awoke naked and bound to his bed. Realizing very quickly that there was a hot, wet mouth surrounding 10 of the 19 centimeters of his cock, Remus looked down into the dark and twinkling eyes if the woman he'd spent much of a sleepless night contemplating. "Were our situations reversed…most would call this rape." He said mildly, thrusting slightly into the mouth hungrily sucking his dick.

"Yell all you want. The room is silenced." Tonks replied cheekily; before returning to her work.

"I see." Remus replied. Aurors are trained in special restraint methods for werewolves. There is a special version of the incarceranous charm, as well as simply transfiguring the cuffs from steel to silver. The reason for this is quite straightforward. Regular bindings barely work for weres. Remus had freed himself as soon as Tonks stopped looking at him. He reached down and buried a hand in her lavender hair. With a growl, he pushed down on Nymphadora's head while thrusting up with his hips. "Did you miss the fact that I am a werewolf who doesn't need a true pack?" he ripped himself out of her throat then forced her onto her back. Hovering over her he asked, "Didn't you take that as a sign that I just might be ALPHA?"

Clearing her throat to make it resume its normal shape, "Hell Wolfy… I was counting on it." She twisted and fought under him. However she gained not a bit of purchase. Remus calmly restrained her until she wore herself out a bit.

"So then if you know I am Alpha, why are you trying to force yourself on me?" Remus asked.

"Because you are too damn noble to take what I am offering." She responded.

"Maybe Nymphadora, maybe…but what, little girl, are wolves?" Remus growled.

"Canines, carnivore, shite..Predators." She replied. The realization hit her right between the eyes. She now understood that she had probably blown any chance with Remus. "Hunters."

"Predators. Hunters. That is exactly right… you my dear are a slut. Strutting around here twitching your ass in my face, expecting me to dance to your tune. Not once did you think that maybe I just didn't like the music." With that Remus thrust deep into Tonks' tight wet pussy. "But since you've placed yourself here, I'll sample you. As I'm sure many others have done before." Remus whispered into Tonks' ear.

Dora went wild, biting and clawing, kicking and screaming. She fought him, and Remus loved every minute of it. One of the reasons that he is able to win his day to day battle with the tendencies of his inner wolf, is because there is one area of his life where he lets the wolf run rampant. His wolf has free rein in the bedroom.

"Slutty little Nymph…Fuck you feel so good now. So much better, tighter, wetter. You keep fighting, and I'll keep fucking." Remus was as good as his word. Nymphadora did as directed. She fought him with a passion, hiding her own pleasured writhing in her bucking. But there was no hiding the orgasm that speared through her as violently as the sex she was having.

Remus smiled to himself…pleased that she was enjoying this as much as he. He pulled out after she came the first time. He flipped her onto her stomach, pulled her up onto her haunches, and buried himself in her sucking, clinching, grasping pussy. "Sexy little bitch. Canine remember." He took her hard and fast. She was making tiny little yelping sounds as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. Remus leaned in close and whispered, "If you don't want this, speak now."

Dora thought for a minute. She knew that his choice of words was significant. But it still took her a second to realize that he was asking to mark her as his mate. She flowed into her natural form, one far too reminiscent of her Aunt Bellatrix for her. "If you still want to, knowing my true form…who I really look like, then yes." She returned.

Remus just smirked. "Crazy as a loon and violent as a bitch protecting her pups Bellatrix may well be…but she is an undeniably beautiful woman, as is her niece." He leaned down and with a hard bit of his blunt teeth over her jugular; he marked his sexy little Nymph as his alone. With a few more thrusts he was howling out his own orgasm. He kept his cock buried in her still twitching quim as he rolled them to the side. Snuggling into the blankets, he growled into her ear. "Well, my dear. I do hope that you realize what you have gotten yourself into. 'Cause there isn't any way out now."

**Diagon Drama**

Grimmauld Place was once more a training and staging ground during the week before the back to school trip to Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione were both able to do the entire physical program Tonks and Shack had designed for them. It built their physical and magical endurance and stamina. From there Flitwick tool over; teaching all who would learn dueling techniques and new, inventive ways to use the spells that were taught to first and second years. He also taught them household spells and the most effective ways to use them in battle. It is rather distracting to feel a conjured needle and thread sewing your mouth shut.

Hermione during her down time was foaming at the mouth. The OWL results had been delayed by the upheaval at the Ministry. They finally arrived only two days before the weekend most of the upper years did their school supply shopping. When they finally arrived everyone was quite happy to give them over to Hermione who created a chart to showcase the scores of the four OWL aged house members.

Hermione Harry Ronald Neville

Class PRAC THRY PRAC THRY PRAC THRY PRAC THRY

Transfiguration O O O E E A O E

Charms O+ O+ O O O E O E

Defense Against DA O O O++ O O E O O

Potions O O+ O E E A E E

Herbology O E E A A A O++ O+

History of Magic O A D A

Ancient Runes O+

Arithmancy O

Astronomy A* O A* E A* P A* A

Care of Mag Creatures O O E O

Divinations O P O P P

Muggle Studies O O

Total OWLs 18/18** 15/16 12/16 15/15

Class Rankings 1/168 19/168 57/168 35/168

* Due to Circumstance beyond their control this test was interrupted thus all those who sat for this test were awarded the same grade.

** Highest Scores in Year

The chart was placed in the hallway outside the Dining room. Everyone was pleased with their results. Since Molly no longer lived with her family she wasn't present to make Ron feel badly about the fact that he had the lowest scores in the house. All of the students present were looking forward to heading to Diagon Alley for their supplies. However none of them were quite prepared for what happened when they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron.

Five of the seven bonded were joined by Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny. Fred and George had left early for the Grand Opening of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Harry and Hermione were arguing the order of their shopping excursion, somehow even keeping the conversation going despite the floo travel. Finally it was decided that rather than take the risks inherent in splitting up; they would all travel together, starting at the bank then the beginning with the lightest things such as quills and parchments then onto robes and ending with books.

The gang had had a nice morning of shopping, even finding plenty of time to check out triple W's grand opening. Of course, Hermione kept complaining, good naturedly about how long they were taking…keeping her from the book store. By the time the group headed to get owl and cat treats, Hermione was chomping at the bit to head to the bookstore. However the fun and pleasantries ended after the group left the Magical Menagerie. On the way back up the Alley to Flourish and Blotts, they all stopped as they heard a series of loud apparition cracks. A group of twenty Death Eaters apparated into the alley between the New Order gang and the book store.

As the Death Eaters began the throw unforgivable curses, the New Order group was shocked by a scream of pure unadulterated rage from within their own ranks. Luna and Ginny quickly stumbled away from Hermione. The book worm in question was so obviously enraged that her hair was actually standing out from her head with sparks of electricity arching through it.

Without taking her eyes off the Death Eaters, she whispered to Luna and Ginny. "Go back into Triple W, and floo headquarters. Get some reinforcements. Have the twins put their lock down procedures into effect." Neither of the younger girls were willing to go against the older when she looked this mad. They made it into the store in record time. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the most limited members of their party were safe. She thought to send Neville and Ron as well but knew that neither of them would allow the indignity.

With a thought Kingsley and Sirius took point positions. Hermione and Harry took lead Snape, Neville and Ron formed a tri-pod in the middle. With a shared smirk, the seven moved into battle.

Harry shot off a Confringo directly into the heart of the mass of Death Eaters. The resulting blast blew the arm off one attacking asshole, taking him out of the fight and knocking his and several other's masks off. Inspired, Harry next accio'ed all the Death Eater's masks.

The Death Eaters were momentarily shocked. Those maskes were designed to only be removable by the owner, even other Death Eaters could not take them from you. Yet here was this boy snatching their masks with a simply summoning charm. They turned to look at their leader. Bellatrix was looking at them with disgust. "He's just a boy. Go. We have to bring old man Ollivander back to our master."

Sirius caught her voice in the frightened silence of the alley. "Bella, cousin, is that you? Are you still serving your half blood master?" he shouted out. "I wonder how happy he was when he realized that you could no longer kill me all proper like. Though I suppose I should thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd still be hunted and thought to be a criminal." With a signal to his team, he used her rage to draw his cousin away from the main fight. Taking the most dangerous of the dark Lord's forces away from the bulk of the innocents in Diagon Alley.

While Sirius took charge of Bellatrix, Hermione borke ranks as well. She stalked angrily up to one of the lesser Death eaters, several of his compatriots backed away from the pissed off witch. Rather than using her wand, or whatever spell was on her tongue, Hermione balled up her fist and decked the minion. He was out for the count. With a quickly uttered dreadfully modified Bubblehead charm, she made sure that he would not hurt anyone else.

With that all hell broke loose. Hermione threw up a reflective shield around a group of fourth years huddled outside Madame Malkins. She forced a bit of extra power into the shield, and turned back to the battle. Ron and Neville were back to back, Neville holding up a strong shield, while Ron fired blasting hexes and banished pieces of wood and glass at death eaters. The duo managed to take out three themselves. Snape was not wasting his energy. His sectumsempra was aimed at the center of the torso of his enemies. It only took him mere moments to cut down five Death Eaters.

Hermione and Harry were throwing overpowered Evanescos, causing several Death Eaters to lose their limbs completely. One supposed pureblood got to see lots of his own, he took one if the evanescos to the soft tissue of his abdomen. He died seconds later. All in all by the time the Ministry's Aurors arrived the four students and one professor had taken out nineteen of Voldemort's minions. Sirius rejoined them, his cousin wrapped in her own hair; it was so tightened around her she was slowly suffocating. Unsurprisingly no one noticed, nor did they care.

While the aurors were assisting the injured innocents, Harry and Snape took some time to 'question' the injured assailants. They quickly discovered the purpose of the assault on Daigon Alley. The minions had been tasked with retrieving Ollivander. Voldemort wanted the wandcrafter desperately, though none of them knew why. They were also to cause as mush destruction and kill as many students as possible in the alley. To say that the bonded were not happy with this information was an understatement of epic proportions.

It was a much more subdued group that hurriedly purchased their books for the school year and returned to headquarters. Each of them felt it in their bones, the final confrontation with Voldemort was drawing closer by the day. They could hope and pray that they would be ready.


	18. Sixth year doesn't suck ADULT Content

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that; then keep on looking. This chapter contains rough sex, and mock "forceful seduction"

**Feedback:** If you want more stories then you need to send feedback.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

**BTW:** I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you make writing worthwhile. For those who flame, only do so if you feel like being ignored. Constructive criticism, however, is appreciated.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Sixth Year Doesn't Suck**

The Morning of September 1st dawned clear and bright. Hermione's alarm had awoken the seven bonded well before the dawn. They'd spent their last morning officially cohabitating, in delightful congress. As the alarm rang in the bedroom of the seven, it also went off in the rooms assigned to the Weasley students, allowing Ron the time he needed to actually be packed somewhat on time. Without Molly's unhelpful screeching, Hermione's drill sergeant like planning managed to get them to Kings Cross station with almost an hour to spare.

With McGonagall at the helm, and given Ron's abysmal performance last year, both in regards to his grades and his prefect responsibilities; it was no surprise that the prefect badge was reassigned to Harry. Harry and Hermione decided that they would begin their duties on the platform rather than sitting, bored, on the train. Harry stayed on the Magical side helping struggling first and second years onto the train. He'd left several cabins reserved for the first year students, and helped them find them and store their trunks. Several other prefects saw him, and also began to assist the first years. Many of the upperclassmen wondered why not one had ever thought of doing this before. Hermione stayed on the muggle side of Kings Cross and helped first generation first years with crossing the barrier. By a quarter to eleven, both teens were able to rejoin their party.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were all looking out the windows, making sure that they were able to help any straggling first years. They were all shocked to see Molly come bustling through the barrier at 10 before the hour. She looked increasingly out of sorts as she looked frantically around the station. Exchanging looks, they noted that she looked as though she had gone all out on her appearance. In the weeks since they had seen her, the former Weasley matron had dropped a few stone of weight. Rather than her usual dowdy, and rather threadbare robes, she was wearing muggle jeans and a peasant blouse designed to show off her reemerging figure.

Molly PoV

~Where is that man? Its ten of they should be here. I'd like to at least see the kids off. And if I should just happen to remind Arthur why he married me in the first place, well that is just a nice bonus. Oh who am I kidding? I'm here with my tits on display in this top and my ass on display in these muggle pants, wearing a special 'perfume' I whipped up myself, because I'm getting my husband back. I struggled through being poor as a church mouse. I refuse to let him leave me now that he's rich." Molly groused to herself.

She was conveniently overlooking the fact that she was the reason he's left in the first place. That he'd left her for the fact that she was money hungry, grasping, domineering, prudish, and manipulative didn't even enter her mind. As she saw it he'd tossed her to the wolves just before things got golden.

Looking around the platform once more, she noticed that there were very few stragglers at all this year. Looking towards the train she spotted her youngest son in the window of a near compartment. She put up her hand in a frantic wave, hoping that he would believe that she had really just come to see them off. She smiled brightly when he returned her ggesture.

~Well damn, the mudblood must have gotten them here early; which means that Arthur's been and gone. I never liked her. Shite.~ Molly Prewitt was quickly running out of options. The Wizengamot had taken quite a bit of her ready and given it to Arthur before the goblins had sorted everything. Her original fall back plan was sitting in Azkaban and her plan B was Arthur's ward and betrothed so tightly to the Longbottom boy, she was of no help. The only one of her sons who acknowledged her was still in school. Hell the only reason she had a decent Wizarding apartment was because the landlord had been one of her Hogwarts paramours.

With an undisguised snarl, Molly apparated back to her flat, disgusted with the idea that she might actually have to work for a living.

**Hermione PoV**

As soon as the Prefect meeting was over Harry and Hermione found their way back to their friends…and Ginny. Snuggling in against Harry, she was sure that this would be one of the best Hogwarts returns she'd ever experienced. Of Course she'd no sooner had the thought than Draco Malfoy decided that is was time for his yearly harassment visit.

The blond entered the compartment. "As usual Potty, you are lowering your family name by associating with the lowest of the Wizarding world. Three blood traitors, a lunatic, and the most repugnant of all the mudbloods." He turned hard grey eyes onto Hermione. "If you think I am paying a single galleon of that fine, you are delusional…mudblood." He snarled. "I don't know why Pansy didn't put you where all of your kind belong; back in the mud."

"My theory is that she couldn't because she was entirely too stupid, and inbred. There was so much inbreeding in her background she was barely above the magical levels of a squib. Without an influx of first generation blood pretty soon all of your 'proper' purebloods will have bred themselves to extinction." Hermione answered with deceptive calm. The only sign of her anger was the fact that her curly hair was getting frizzier by the moment.

"You are wrong, mudblood. Only the pure should have magic. You and your ilk are abominations." Goyle said. EVERYONE in the cabin was shocked.

"Merlin's Dingy pants. He can speak. Did you know he could talk?" Luna asked the others. "And a five syllable word. Really am I the only one surprised that he can speak?"

"I'm sure that Draco or his father taught him to say a few key speeches." Ron told her in a stage whisper.

Draco turned on Ron with a sneer. "Great words from the weakest wizard in a disgraced family. Divorce is a product of the scandalous behavior of the muggle filth. If your father was a REAL wizard, he have used the old ways."

"Oh please. Your father isn't stupid to try that 'old ways' garbage on a Black. Do you know what Sirius would do to him if he harmed a hair on his cousin's head?" Neville scoffed. "And Baron Cygnus would have been even worse."

"Actually if you think about it Neville, Lucius is lucky. He is in Azkaban, that's the safest place to be if you are a Death Eater…most of that ilk is losing limbs right and left." Ginny said snarkily.

"Oh please, as if my father would worry about a blood traitor like that. Sirius Black is too weak for the name. He'd never do anything to my father. My father is the supreme ruler of his home-"

"Draco. Has your father ever hurt Narcissa?" Harry growled through clenched teeth. "If he has; you'd best warn him to get far, far away before Sirius finds out. And Lord help him if he has allowed that Half-Blood pretender to harm Narcissa Anasera Malfoy, nee Black. That, Malfoy, would constitute grounds for an annulment."

"Ahh, Harry did you realize that with an annulment for cause, Narcissa would be able to claim over half of Malfoy's fortune and her original dowry would revert back to the Black accounts." Neville said conversationally.

Hermione speared Draco with a look, she could practically she him trying to figure out the best way to warn his father. "Actually it may be best that Draco doesn't relay that information to his father after all." She reasoned. With a word, Draco found himself the knowledge under lock and key. He knew it but was unable to even retort to the blood traitor or the mudblood.

Draco was intelligent enough to realize that he would be unable to communicate this information to anyone in any manner. He glanced at the dazed and confused expressions on Crabbe and Goyle's faces and knew there would be no help from that quarter. "You are going to regret ever doing-whatever it is you've done to me Mudblood." He said as he turned and exited the compartment.

As soon as he left, Harry, Luna, and Neville looked at her, their eyes bright with curiosity. "What _**did**_ you do?" Neville asked.

"Remember when Dumbledore spoke of making sure that Grindlewald's prisoner couldn't talk about what he'd seen?" At their nods of agreement she continued, "I simply reverse engineered that. I knew what it did, so once we got the ward issue all straightened out, I used a bit of free time and figured out the proper incantation and wand movements."

"Whoa, I've said it before and I'll say it again…Brilliant but scary. So glad you are on our side." Ron said breaking the stunned silence in the cabin.

"Well it was a good use of my time; Snape is using that rather than obliviation. He feels that it is far more punishing for them to remember magic and all they used to be able to do…but never can again. And now they aren't able to make trouble by talking about magic to the main stream authorities or anyone. Good use of free time, I'd say." Hermione added with a smirk.

Ginny's comment was in no way as complimentary. "Merlin, you have seven lovers…how on earth do you have free time?"

Hermione gave Ginny a hard glare. "Still jealous, I see."

"Why would I be jealous. I've got Neville now. Besides, I'd have never been able to be as accepting of Harry's unnatural inclinations as you." Ginny returned smugly.

"That's because you are stupid." Luna said dreamily. "Just imagining the erotic interactions between Harry and Kingsley, or Sirius and Professor Snape…makes me wish I could be Hermione just for an hour…perhaps two."

"Oi, don't go imagining my best friend in a compromising position…especially since he's…well you know!" Ron chided.

Luna gave Ron a puzzled glance, but whatever she might have asked was cut off as Neville stood and pulled Ginny from the compartment. "Well Ronald, you might want to transfigure something into a pillow for Ginny to sit on when she gets back." She said instead.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Hermione and later you were Neville's first friends. His first positive interaction with people his own age at all. So he sincerely dislikes it when Ginny insults you, and especially when she insults Hermione. He will punish her, as is his right as her betrothed. He won't really hurt her…he's much too kind fro that… but he will make sure that she changes her behavior. He doesn't want her to have a negative impact on your friendship with him. So he has begun trying to do what the muggles call behavioral modification to teach her to treat you two with respect."

"So since she insulted us, Neville took her out from some negative reinforcement." Hermione summarized for the boys.

"Yes, exactly."Luna said, her eyes loosing focus again. "It's taking a bit longer than he thought because the wrackspruts are so strong around Ginny."

The betrothed couple returned and the other couples all noticed that Ginny was in fact sitting very gingerly.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Harry and Hermione left about an hour before they arrived to help the first years get changed into their robes. They calmed nerves and quickly explained the House system or whatever aspect of Hogwarts life that was making the youngsters uncomfortable.

Before they knew it; they were seated in the Great Hall once more. Each of them were looking around carefully, noting who had been on the train, yet had not appeared at the starting feast. They noted that the hardest hit by far was the Slytherin table. Gone were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, of course, but also missing were Nott and Tracey Davis, seventh years Montague and Warrington, and fifth year Harper. Ravenclaw was missing six (Including Eddie Carmichael, the Head Boy), and Hufflepuff had lost three while Gryffindor had lost 2 seventh years but neither Harry nor Ron, much less Hermione or Neville, knew much about them.

After the sorting; during which the 62 firsties were divided into the four houses, with Hufflepuff taking the most followed by Gryffindor, with Slytherin getting the fewest; McGonagall made her start of term announcements. "Welcome to the 1996-1997 school year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To our first years, we would like for you to think of this as your home away from home. To wit, your house is like your family. Should you have any problem feel free to speak with any prefect, the Heady boy or Girl and of course the Professors or even myself."

McGonagall went on to introduce the faculty, new and returning; she neatly laid out the rules and punishment system. "One final thing. I have a zero tolerance policy concerning bullying. It will no longer be allowed to occur at Hogwarts; by anyone." She gave the entire student body a long hard look. "The portraits and ghosts are available not only for directions should you get lost, but they can and will get the nearest professor or Prefect should they see any bullying or fighting. Should bullying or fighting result in the injury of a fellow student, point loss or detentions will be the least of your worries. Beyond that, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. There is a list of Prohibited Items on the caretaker's door. Or you may save yourselves sometime and just read the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes catalog. Now allow me to say Bon Appetité."

With these final words, the tables filled and the feast commenced. All around them, the trio and Neville could hear people discussing the disappearances among the student body. Neville saw Ginny holding court down the table surrounded by her fifth year classmates. She was quite obviously lording over the others her position in the inner sanctum. He gave her a long look and a firm, negative shake of his head. He watched as she sullenly shook her head at her friends, now indicating that she either didn't know or couldn't say anything. She returned his last look with an angry one of her own. Neville returned his attention to the room at large as he finished his meal.

After everyone, except Ron, had eaten far too much; Head Mistress McGonagall stood and spoke to the assembled students again. "Now that we have all enjoyed a wonderful repast, I will address an issue that is clearly on everyone's minds and tongues. You will note a total of 19 missing students. These students are present and accounted for elsewhere. They have been taken into custody for bearing the Dark Mark. Nineteen of your classmates have decided to support the hypocritical rantings of Lord Voldemort, born of a squib and a muggle, Tom Marvolo Riddle, doesn't even qualify as a half blood to the purebloods who follow his dogma. Now 19 pureblood children will lose at the very least their magic because they chose to allow Riddle to brand them like cattle. It is sad that so many of your fellows have given their lives for a lie. It is a lie that PureBloods are superior in any way. I, myself, am a pureblood by their definition, and yet I acknowledge that in the forty years I have taught here, there have been many students that out strip me magically. With only one exception, every one of those students has been a first generation witch or wizard. That one exception is in fact considered a half blood."

"Those pureblood witches and wizards who are magically strongest are from families unconcerned with blood status. Why, you may ask…simply because they have not become as inbred a French poodles, or Dalmatians. Too much inbreeding causes squibs. That is a proven fact. Yet the 'purebloods' would have you believe that they are superior, while they follow a madman that kills them and others who fit their idea of 'pure' as often as he kills muggles or first generation witches. Over the last six years each of you have watched this place of education become a battleground for their dogma versus sanity. While that battle will continue outside these walls, it will no longer be allowed to intrude here." The remaining Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all cheered. McGonagall let the applause fade away before she continued, "Now onto happier news. Please join me in congratulating Lord Harry Potter and Lady Hermione Granger for their marriage; and Lord Neville Longbottom and Miss Ginny Weasley for their betrothal. Finally let us join together for the singing of the School Song led by Professor Flitwick. After which the Prefects will lead you to your dorms."

**Harry PoV**

Hermione and I showed the younger students to the Gryffindor dorms, giving them all the pertinent information Percy had neglected to give us our first night at Hogwarts, then adjourned to our suite. It had an entrance in the Gryffindor common room, and well as in Snape's office. We were both surprised to find Professor Snape waiting for us in the living room of the suite that had been allocated for our bond.

I noticed that Snape had already sussed out the lay of the land. The living room was focused towards a huge fireplace that was bracketed by walls of bookshelves. Above the fireplace hung two paintings one framed in silver, the other in gilt. The silver frame contained Phineas Nigellus Black, while the gilt frame held the portrait of a witch of a certain age. She introduced herself as Dilys Derwent. She had served as both the head of St. Mungo's Healers and Headmistress of Hogwarts during her life. Headmaster Black would serve as the 'guardian' over the slytherins, allowing Snape to know when his presence was required in his study. Headmistress Derwent would do the same for Harry and Hermione, allowing them to be effective prefects despite no longer living in the dorms.

Remus had taken over McGonagall's role as Head of Gryffindor, and Flitwick was the new Deputy Headmaster. Snape smiled at us before relaying his message. "The Headmistress has asked that I inform you that you will find an abundance of 'new' books in the library tomorrow. It would seem that Albus removed large quantities of books he either felt were inappropriate, or he didn't want certain students to be able to access." Snape gave me an apologetic look. "It would seem I owe you an even bigger apology than I gave you over the summer. I'd been assured that you'd be able to and had, in fact, checked out the beginning occlumency books from the library. They are how I learned to clear my mind and begin the blocking process. I had no idea that they were pulled by Dumbledore to ensure that our sessions would open your connection with the Dark Lord even further."

"That no good, manipulative, censoring, book stealing, son of a bitch." Hermione yelled. "What gives him the right to decide what information we have access to? Knowledge is power, and he wanted to keep us all powerless."

"It makes a horrible kind of sense. If no one has learned to think for themselves, they are that much easier to lead." I said fiercely. "I remember you, Hermione, mentioning occlumency during fourth year. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you were searching out how to learn it even then. He may have removed them before we even came to Hogwarts, if he knew that those books had been Snape's foundation…he probably removed them then. How could he seem all knowing if everyone knew how to keep him out of their heads?" I asked smugly.

I could see something was niggling at Hermione. She was worrying the word Foundations…saying it over and over again. "That's exactly what he was doing. Think about it, I've talked to McGongall, there hasn't been a truly exceptional class of students since the class of 78. You have exceptional students like Bill and Charlie, but usually they leave the country to be able to actually be innovative. The laws in the UK Wizarding World do a pretty good of making any innovation impossible. Here at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has wittled away at the foundations of thought and innovations in our society. Whereas Snape and Sirius's generation learned the foundations from their parents or grandparents before they got here, or from the competent teachers hired by Dippet for the muggle raised and born…almost all of those figures were killed off in the first war with Voldemort. And worse of all they were pretty much all killed before they finished fully prepping your generation, Professor. All that were left were Dumbledore and the dark families. The dark families' ignorance and fear and hatred forced our society to stagnate even further." Hermione said angrily.

"But why? I understand the how readily enough, you are right all the best teachers here were all hired by Dippet before he retired. I know potions, but I hate children. I have no patience and fear something bad happening as a result of a botched potion so strongly that I am a terror in the class room. So I am including myself when I point out that the teachers hired by Dumbledore are all Horrid. What's truly sad is that Hagrid is the best of a bad lot. But what I don't understand is why do all this…all he has done is turn the magical world more firmly against the muggles and each other." Snape snapped.

"For the Greater Good." I said as I followed Hermione's train of thought.

"Exactly Harry. Dumbledore and Grindlewald were lovers. He said it himself at his trial. 'The planning we did in our bed the summer after we'd graduated." She mimicked Dumbledore pretty well. "They planned the complete separation from the muggle world. They planned the eventual domination of the muggle world. Thy just disagreed on the method, the how! Grindlewald didn't care how many muggles he exterminated. He wanted to rule both worlds. Dumbledore seemed to have wanted to insulate the Magical world to the point of complete isolation. He wanted to rule, but from behind the scenes. And he has actually done a damn good job. He has even managed to keep the Wizarding world stuck during the time period he is most comfortable. The time during which he was young and happiest." Hermione elucidated.

"So now we have to bring them kicking and screaming a hundred and fifty years forward?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"Exactly." She beamed at me. I love the way she smiles at me whenever I get a correct answer. But boy do I wish I had been wrong just this once.

Snape looked back and forth between us. "And why, precisely, does it have to be us?" he asked with great trepidation.

"Because we understand how. Sirius, Ron, any of the Weasleys, any of the purebloods we know, really; will have no clue where to even start. They still mispronounce the most basic parts of muggle life." Hermione answered. "Even if you haven't really been in the muggle world since the seventies, you can at least help with most of the pulling. Harry's already started helping change the way we interact with the Goblins. Getting rid of Umbridge will help with relations with most other sentient species." Hermione's eyes were alight with the possibilities. She always is happiest when she has a long term project. Since we had finished resolving the Dumbledore problem, and were almost done with the Voldemort issue, apparently she needed something else. And as usual she picks something that _has_ to be done, even if no sane person wants to be the one who has to do it.

"You are looking forward to this. The pleasure pinging through the bond is almost orgasmic. Dear Lord." Snape's voice held every bit of confused amazement he felt.

I smiled at him teasingly. "You know that feeling you have right now…just label it 'Mione"; I have."

***********************FORCEFUL SEDUCTION WARNING*******************

**Hermione PoV**

Soon after Harry's smart alec comment, we were joined by Gred and Forge. I find it very amusing that while Harry has interacted sexually with Kingsley and even a bit with Severus (Mild flirting and teasing from time to time only); he maintained his brother bonds with the twins and of course his father bond with Sirius. Severus has a propensity to be at least mildly sensual with everyone in the bond. Though I think that is because, through the bond, he has become aware of the amazing sensuality of his voice; and he revels in it. Sirius has the tendency to flirt a bit with everyone, and yet his teasing of Harry and the twins has remained completely non-sexual.

Watching four of my men talking, just discussing the logistics of a plan I had thrown out minutes ago was intoxicating. I know that I should be corralling everyone to bed. I know that even with Professor Snape here, I am the reasonable, logical one; and reason and logic states that Morning will be here before we know it. But instead I've decided to listen to the voice in the back of my head reminding me that I feel more rejuvenated after time with my boys. So I call out. I made sure they were still arguing, and used a bit of transfiguration to shorten my uniform skirt a full six inches. I banished my sweater to the bedroom, tightened my shirt and made it much sheerer; putting my Gryffindor red bra on display. "Oh Professor." My voice pitched low and the final syllable a purr. I felt very powerful when not only did Snape's head snap towards me, each of them looked at me, their eyes rapidly filling with lust.

Whether there was something in my eyes or simply an emotion I didn't realize was zinging through the bond, but Severus picked up immediately on my inner most desire. With a word he'd changed the coloring on the boy's uniforms from red and gold to green and silver. "Well now Gentlemen, I believe we have a lioness in the snakes den. Whatever shall we do with her?"

Fred and George moved to book end positions on either side of Harry, who allowed a very Malfoy like smirk to play on his lips. "Whatever we want, sir. Whatever we want." He purred.

I quickly found myself surrounded. Professor Snape was behind me, his long thin fingers working on the buttons of my shirt. Harry was in front of me, kissing me fiercely, roughly, dominating me with ever twist of his tongue. Fred and George were sandwiching me between them. Their pants open and cocks ready; they forced my hands down to touch them. "Mr. Potter, what if the lioness doesn't desire our attention?" Snape was using his vocal sex to perfection, Harry couldn't stop himself from humping forward at the sound, and I knew my knickers were soaked. "Perhaps we should ask her?"

Harry broke the kiss with a pout, only to lower his mouth to my neck. He pulled back and looked at Snape. "Professor, had she not wanted to be played with she should have stayed in the lion's den."

I made my voice as soft and sensual as I knew how "Professor, sir, I'm fairly certain that we should not be doing this." I humped my hips back into the lovely erection I could feel under his robes.

"My dear girl. I believe the only response I can give to that is simply…too bad." He pulled my hair, forcing my head back until he could cover my lips with his own. I could feel Harry pulling my tits out of the cups of my bra and teasing my hard nipples as I was kissed more ferociously than ever before. I couldn't hold back my moan of pleasure. "That's it, you sexy little slut, sing for us." He hissed, and I came.

My knees went weak and so the men surrounding me decided that they would let me sink to them. Soon I was surrounded by bared cocks, not one of them under 18 centimeters, and all throbbing hard. It was heavenly.

I decided to play innocent…this game was arousing me to such a point that I had to see it out. I took Snape's large erection into my mouth, letting it lay on my tongue as though I didn't really know what to do with it. So he decided to teach me. His intense voice making me even hotter. "Oh Miss Granger, that's good... use your tongue run it down that ridge on the underside of my cock... ummm... yes up and down... Cup my balls... Now take my balls into your mouth... That's okay just one at a time." He seemed pleased with how quickly I learned; Snape thrust into my tight throat. "Hum me a tune Vixen...Hum me a tune and lick your tongue out and catch my nuts. Awwww Fuck that's good. Yeah. Now fuck your face with my cock. Soo gooood!"

I felt so good, and yet I wanted more. I wanted them to treat me like three Slytherins and their dark Head of House would treat a female Gryffindor who had wandered unprotected into their territory. They must have picked my need up from the bond, because next thing I knew they were stepping back and Snape's commanding tone broke over my senses once more. "You are a little pain slut aren't you. You want to be used and abused. Fine. Then get up. I think you need to strip for me and my boys."

I stood. The whole room seemed to feel different, as if all the men had realized that I was desperately seeking some pain and now their smiles were crueler and harsher. My panties got soaked just feeling the change in atmosphere; I started to sway to some music only I could hear. My hands roamed over my body. Pinching and pulling at my nipples as they poured out of the cups of my bra. My hands were as cruel as my strength allowed me to be. My hips moved erotically through the air as I slid my fingers from the front of my bra to the back. Unhooking the contraption I removed it gracefully and sent it flying at my Professor.

Sliding my hands over my skin once more I danced, making every man in the room want to hear the song as well. I rolled my head down hiding my face and tits for a beat or more, then flicking my hair back I allowed one hand to slip into my panties. I paused less than a moment, pulling my hand back out and unbuttoning my skirt. It slid down my legs to pool at my feet. I slid my hand back into my panties, watching as my men's eyes flamed. Playing with my clit I shivered seductively as I pinched it with my nails. Soon my fingers were wet with my silky pussy juice. As I played with my swollen, wet pussy, I used her other hand to tweak my nipples. Sitting on a chair, my legs spread wide. I slowly got rid of my stockings as each man concentrated their attention on the hand that was wet with my secretions. I brought it up to my mouth and my tiny pink tongue licked it clean. Standing back up, I turned my back to the group of men and using a full body bend shimmied out of my panties.

Before I could stand properly, Harry stood and thrust his cock home, balls deep into my horny quim. I let out a deep yelp. My pussy was extremely tight around Harry's wonderfully thick dick. Growling in fierce pleasure, Harry allowed me no time to become accustomed to his size. He immediately began pounding away at my pussy. Thrusting and retreating in an almost painfully fast tempo that was a credit only to his pleasure. My tight cunt shuddered around him urging him to fuck me harder. My long legs and transfigured high heels making me the perfect height for fuck this way. The heels caused me to be unsteady, making me more reliant on him; that excited us both.

I gave up on trying to raise my torso. For a few moments my hands were simply being used to help me maintain my balance. But soon the way Harry's heavy ball sack was slamming into my clit with each plunge and made my nipples itch for attention. Without conscious thought, once more my fingers found my hardened nipples. I pinched and pulled at them, turning them red, and swollen. My arousal only climbed with the pain. My cheeks reddened and I bit my lips; trying to keep up the reluctance that was fueling the darker appetites of the men around me.

Finally after suffering the torment of orgasm's edge far too long, I cried out my need for more. They knew through the bond of my need, yet they wanted me to make it ok but saying it. "Please, God Please, someone Oh God, Please I need...I need hurt. Please more. Fuck me harder. Hurt my tits. Someone pay some fucking attention to my gawdamned tits!" I panted. I worried that it would take some of the wind out of the sails of Harry.

But he kept pounding away at my tight little box and smirked. "Shit its gotta be one of ya'll cause my hands are full of some fan-fucking-tastic hips and ass here." He laughed when George moved in front of me.

"Shit, Granger I think you might be my perfect bitch. Hot as hell and Freaky as fuck and a real pain slut. Let's see if I can make you scream." Grabbing my long chestnut hair and plugged my mouth with his 19 centimeter cock. His free hand found one of my nipples and starting at the edge of my areola, he started a series of alternating thumps and pinches all around my nipple. Once he had turned the entire areola almost purple. He began to twist and pull on my nipple. He laughed when he felt tears roll down my face and land on the hot, hard, heavy cock he was sawing in and out of my throat. His laughter turned into a growl of massive arousal as he watched my back roll and pitch in orgasm.

Within moments of feeling me crash into my orgasm. Harry had to follow. His thrusting turned from fast into manic as he painted my pussy walls with a torrent of cum. A roar left his throat involuntarily, and he came with such force, his eyes crossed for a moment. When his pleasure was finished, he dropped my hips like a child done with a plaything. I was still orgasming, and went down in heap that yanked my tits, and hair from George's hands and wrenched his cock from her mouth.

George however was undeterred. The slut needed to be fucked and his dick was primed and ready. Yet he wasn't completely callous. "Fred, lay on the bed. You can have her pussy. It's your turn next, but her ass is mine."

**Fred PoV**  
Fred, despite being the most mischievous of the group, was the gentlest. I knew that I'd need George's darker nature to make the she devil on the floor actually climax. But honestly, I wanted to watch Snape and Hermione together. "Naw twin of mine, I wanna see the Professor fuck this little whore. She can just blow me."

Snape threw off his clothes, and lay on the rug. His cock was a 22 centimeter tower of flesh, hard and thick. Watching Hermione get power fucked by two young men had turned Snape on to the point of insanity and he was rather grateful for the other young man's decision. Hermione had to be lowered onto her professor's erection, she moaned out "Professor" as George dropped her onto the big, waiting dick. Leaning down she lowered a sore nipple into his mouth for further attention.

George pushed forward on the small of her back forcing her into an erotic arch. He pulled her ass cheeks apart and used his spit to lubricate his first thrust. One long determined slow thrust later and his hard cock was balls deep in her sexy ass. "Gawdamn this Gryff's ass is tight as fuck. Shit Sexy, Gerard and Mathilda do some damn fine work." A litany of pleasure filled, but rather angry curses left George's mouth as he started to fuck her ass.

Snape bit and sucked at Hermione's nipples, switching between the two taunt berries, even as his and George's cocks alternated in driving in and out of her tightened cunt and ass. Hermione was in a state of damned near constant orgasm. When George clutched a handful of her hair and pulled it to bare her throat, latching onto her shoulder in an almost vampiric bite, she let out a keening scream of pleasure and passed out. True to form George and Snape continued to fuck their sex doll, laughing to each other when her semi-conscious body would orgasm anew.

When both men had pumped the rag doll that was Hermione full of their seed, they pulled away and lifted her to the sofa. I stroked her sensitive skin until she came back to full awareness. She gave me a smile and slid off the couch, kneeling before me. She took my dick into her mouth and went to town, working me with her tongue and hands and throat until I thought I would go mad.

Without asking permission in any shape form or fashion, Hermione mounted my cock, it took her several moments but eventually her swollen pink pussy rested against the fiery red curls surrounding the base of my massive cock.

**Hermione PoV**

My body felt different. I didn't know why but it was fuller than ever before. I had come so hard that my walls were swollen tighter than ever before. Fred leaned forward and took one of my bruised tits into his mouth, and I shivered in an immediate mini-orgasm. Slowly I started rocking back and forth. I concentrated on trying to find an angle that felt good, yet hurt just right. Finally I found it. My pace sped up and I found the perfect pace and rhythm. Fred wasn't idle. His hands were occupied grasping my ass and lifting me up and down helping me fuck myself with his cock. His mouth was busy tormenting, and teasing my nipples.

All too soon we reached the climax of their mating. Fred grabbed my shoulders, holding my down on his cock, forcing the tip against the entrance to my infertile womb. He came hard. His cum shooting out with the intensity of a fire hose. I screamed and buried my mouth against his shoulder.

Apparently I had been so into the playing with my boys present, I didn't see the arrival of Kingsley and Sirius. They had actually come in while I was still twitching on the sofa the first time. All the arousal and orgasms bouncing around the bond had sent the two men into a frenzy…thankfully I was still in the right frame of mind to take that frenzy and all it offered.

As soon as I was able to stand and move away from Fred's lap, Kingsley and Sirius stepped up. They had waited long enough. Pulling me over to the largest couch, Kingsley laid on the long sofa. Despite the protestations of my thighs, I mounted the horny black man, sighing in pleasure as the biggest cock in the room stretched my pussy almost unbearably. Without missing a beat Sirius got behind me and pushed himself into my hot, tight ass. I gasped, only to have it cut off by Harry thrusting his cock into my mouth.

The men above and below me used my body for their own pleasure and I loved every minute. I came and came, and I fucked and blew until Harry came shooting his load all over my pleasure filled face. Sirius pulled himself out of my ass, and yanking my hair, forced his scorgified cock into my mouth, pumping away at my throat until he came with a grunt. Shouting out Kingsley flooded the tight confines of my cunt with his own load.

I remember only snippets after that. They managed to get me showered and in the bed. According to Sirius, my body was rocked by aftershocks the entire time. I awoke the next morning more chipper and perky than I _**ever**_ had been before. I can honestly say that so far...sixth year really doesn't suck.


	19. Projects Abound

**Saving Her; Saving Us All**

NC-17

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you make writing worthwhile. For those who flame, only do so if you feel like being ignored. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

**Chapter 15  
Projects Abound**

Hermione was in heaven. She had one almost completed long term plan and was in the process of organizing the restructuring of the Wizarding world. And at night she was more sexually satisfied then any one woman had ever been before. Perhaps that's why it took her until Halloween to realize that something was wrong around the school. She noticed that many of the girls around the castle were, in Victorian vernacular, giving her 'the cut direct'. She also noted that the boys of Hogwarts were being uncommonly solicitous to her.

Hermione noted the behavioral changes, and then pushed them to the back of her mind. Halloween was too dangerous a time in her life to allow herself to get distracted by inconsequential things like social abnormalities. This year was no different. The night of All Hallows Eve, Voldemort sent his forces against several key points in Britain. In a three pronged assault, he hit the Ministry of Magic, Balmoral Castle in Scotland and the Parliament building.

The bonded's New Order was mobilized and were able to lend aid in all three locations. Sirius and Shack lead the defenseat the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Snape and Hermione led the DA as they rendered aid to the Queen and her retinue who were I residence at Balmoral. Gerard, Moody and the twins defended the Parliament. In each case the Order casualities were fairly light, almost exclusively wounds and spell damage. There were only three deaths on the side of the light, all occurred at the Ministry and were of Non-Order trained Aurors. Apparently transfiguring or conjuring stone to block the killing curse was no longer covered in Auror training.

However the Dark Lord's forces took major hits, or so they thought. The next day, while they were assessing the battles, Hermione noticed that all the captured Death Eaters were new recruits, most only two to three years out of Hogwarts. Just as she was pointing this out, the Prophet arrived.

_**BREAK OUT AT AZKABAN FREES ALL DEATHEATERS!**_

McGonagall canceled classes Monday morning. The New Order met énmass to discuss the ramifications of the Halloween attacks and prison break. Those gathered where startled when Amelia Bones arrived with two guests.

"The Prime Minister of Great Britain and Her Royal Majesty's representative, Prince Andrew, Duke of York asked if they could be brought up to speed on the Voldemort situation. Neither Minister Baghold nor Minister Fudge saw fit to keep them apprised." Amelia addressed the body at large. "I've given them all the information I could on the first blood war, but I felt is best that they learn about this one from the front liners." The no-nonsense witch said firmly.

"Her Majesty and the Parliament would like to thank you for coming to our assistance during the attacks. She would also like to extend to you the services of the mundane portion of Her government." Prince Andrew said formally.

Over the course of the next hour and a half the executive committee met with the representatives of the Muggle Government, while Sirius, Kingsley, and the twins led the new order in a planning and strategy session.

*****Inner Sanctum of the Executive Committee*****

"So by their hand; is that literal or metaphorical I mean could Harry press the button launching a missile and destroy their hiding place? Would that be enough…would that end this Riddle character?" Prince Andrew asked.

Gerard, Matilda and Hermione exchanged looks with Harry. "It couldn't be that simple could it?" Gerard asked.

"Even if it doesn't destroy Moldy Voldy himself, we could at least rid the world of a large number of his supporters. As long as they are convicts even those like Malfoy and Rookwood cannot go home at this point." Snape said with a slight smirk.

Harry had a thought; "realistically, how many of his Death Eaters did he get back last night?"

"As I understand it, he really only got back the 12 arrested in the Ministry. Bellatrix is still being held in the Ministry cells. The plan is to send her through the veil since the dementors are no longer an option." Moody answered gruffly.

"He got back about 25 who are missing their wand arms or their tongues…oh and that one who is missing a larynx, whatever that is."

"Since we've begun to use permanent methods of dealing with raiding Death Nibblers, we have killed 68, permanently injured another 83. We've captured 39 who are either in Minisrty cells, or who have had their magic stripped and their memories modified." McGonagall explained.

"Not including his inner circle, there are only about 300-350 marked Death Eaters. He has one werewolf pack of about 25 wolves, including Greyback, associated with him. The Dementors and Inferi are uncountable." Snape began

"Excuse me, you've explained Dementors…but what are Inferi." The Prime Minister asked cautiously.

"Zombies." Harry said simply.

"Not exactly Harry. They are the reanimated dead, but they just follow orders. They don't go searching for brains. And thankfully they cannot infect others. They can kill don't get me wrong, but their bites will not automatically turn you into one." Hermione explained.

"Yes there is that." Snape said sarcastically. "I am unsure how many of each there are, but I do know that he often created Inferi in Muggle cemeteries and leaves them there in their graves waiting for his call." The potion master shared his knowledge.

"Do we know where he is? I believe that a target ICBM or Air to Surface Missile could be useful." Gerard asked.

"Yes. He's in Riddle Manor. It's in Little Hangleton…near the village's cemetery." Harry responded.

Snape looked at Harry sharply. "The connection with him was that strong? That distinct?"

"Didn't Dumbledore ever tell you why it was so imperative that Harry learn occlumency. No being Dumbledore…I suppose he wouldn't have, would he? Harry could see through Voldemort's familiar's eyes." Hermione said succinctly.

"Of course, I haven't had the connection since the Goblins removed the horcrux from my scar. But Riddle is far too arrogant to have moved. And since I was portkeyed in and out of the cemetery, I doubt he even realizes that I know where we were that night." Harry added.

"Did this Riddle, Voldemort know that you could view his location?" Prince Andrew asked. "Was this your only means of information gathering?"

"We had a human spy in his ranks since '79. But we now have a more efficient means of intel." Moody answered. "So how would booming the everlasting hell out of them work?"

The council along with the Prime Minister and Prince Andrew began the business of strategizing and planning what they hoped would be the end game of this long running war.

*****NEVER Piss Off Hermione*****

The two weeks between the planning and the implementation were two of the longest Hermione had ever experienced. She could barely concentrate in class; often mentally running simulation after simulation, trying to find any holes in the plan. Only time spent with her husbands could fully take her mind off what she prayed would be the culmination of the war. She was paying even less attention to the social climate of Hogwarts. Thus she was surprised when she was confronted by a gaggle of Harry's fan girls just two days before everything; all the planning and waiting would come to fruition.

"I don't know what you did to him-some obscure love potion, or curse, or what…but I bet getting rid of you will free him." A pretty blonde snarled at Hermione, as she headed back to her quarters Wednesday evening.

Hermione looked the rather pathetic soul up and down, noting the decidedly feminine way she held her wand. With a smirk and a flick of her own wrist, Hermione held her wand at the ready. Her grip firm and her gaze steady. "Oh really and I suppose you think you are going to be able to 'get rid' of me Sally Anne?

"Yes." Sally Anne Perks said determinedly. "I'll get rid of you and free Harry to find a real witch. Someone with beauty and social graces. He is the savior of the Wizarding world; he deserves someone beautiful and graceful."

Hermione laughed. "Oh please. You neither know nor care what Harry wants, let alone what he deserves." Something moved on the edge of her senses. So without missing a beat, Hermione silently surrounded herself with an undetectable shield. "You've never even spoken to him. He wouldn't be able to identify you in an empty room with a nametag on. So what on earth makes you think he would be with you, even if you did get rid of me?"

"Well, even if he didn't choose me, at least he would be with a proper witch not a slapper of a mudblood like you." Sally Anne brazened on.

"First of all, use that deplorable word again and I will permanently silence you. Second of all, I'd call off your lackeys…I rarely aim to stun. And lastly, I'd be careful who you call a slapper. I've only ever been with my beloved, can you claim the same?" Hermione knew that was a low blow, because Perks' quest for fortune and a more prestigious family name had run her across Theodore Nott's path last year, and she had not left him in the same condition she'd arrived. But calling Hermione a slapper, made it hard for even the usually compassionate Gryffindor to have any sympathy for her.

Sure enough, the blonde's face went white and she gasped as though she'd been hit. "That's an entirely different circumstance, and you know it. Besides you can split hairs all you want. The whole world will soon know exactly how you were 'saved' from Parkinson's curse. You shagged half the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a bunch of dirty old men. Better dead than a no account, cheating whore." Perks snarled smugly. That unattractive look was frozen on her face as she was hit with petrificus totalus.

The other five girls who had surrounded Hermione quickly found themselves dodging her hexes. The vapid fan girls scattered like cockroaches in the light. With a look of anger that would have frozen the blood of even the hardest Death Eater, Hermione bound and levitated her captive to the dungeons. Hermione wanted answers and this little bitch was going to give them to her.

*****No Really, You Don't Want to Piss off Hermione*****

Severus looked up in shock as Hermione Granger entered his (thankfully) empty levitating the stunned and bound body of one of her fellow sixth year students in front of her. He cringed as she allowed the shoulder of the person to slam into one of the work stations. Quick as a wink Hermione shared her memory of the altercation with Perks and the fan girls. "She knows, and I want to know how." His wife growled. "Tear her mind to shreds for all I care but I want to know how she learned about the ritual and exactly what she thinks she knows."

Snape gave Hermione a very strange look. "Ms. Granger, did you think to simply ask?"

"Professor Snape, if I'd asked; she would be missing body parts." Hermione hissed. "She and five of her little fan girl friends just tried to ambush me. I find that I'm not in a particularly polite frame of mind right now."

Severus stood and crossed to the girls. He rebound the Hufflepuff girl to her chair, and brought her around.

As soon as her eyes opened, she began raging at Snape that he had to punish Hermione. "She attached me fir absolutely no reason." Perks claimed.

"So I suppose, Miss Perks, that waylaying and attempting to ambush Ms. Granger, was not suitable provocation for stunning, binding, and delivering you to a professor?" Snape said with a glare. While the girl stumbled and stammered trying to come up with a decent rebuttal, Severus gently probed her memories of the event. He followed her mental thread back to the catalyst for her action. "You will serve seven nights of detention with Mr. Filch. I do believe that will preclude you from visiting Hogsmeade this weekend. And you have lost 25 points for yourself and each of your cohorts. That will put Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw down by 75 points each. You are dismissed, Miss Perks, with a warning. It is exceedingly unwise to attempt to harm a battle hardened foe, when you yourself are not only untried, but less powerful."

Her bonds disappeared at Snape's Dismissal, Sally Ann Perks ran from the classroom.

"We have a problem." Snape said as he watched the lesser female run from the room.

*****Rita Finally Gets Revenge*****

The next morning saw the delivery of the Daily Prophet across all of Wizarding Britain. Rita Skeeter had recently registered as an animangus with the Ministry of Magic and as such she believed herself to be safe from the extortion that she lived under for the last two years. When a credible source near to Granger stepped forward with this story, Rita knew that the time had come for revenge, and that it would be sweet.

_Hermione Granger: Wife or Whore  
Article By: Rita Skeeter_

_After Tireless research, this intrepid reporter has uncovered the details of the ritual that saved the life of 'wife' of the savior of the Wizarding world. As I reported in July, the Wizengamot found Miss Pansy Parkinson, aged 15, guilty of Attempted Murder by use of the Dark Arts for firing an ancient curse at Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts express during the end of year return trip. Ms. Granger was place in stasis at St Mungos, where she awaited a cure. After a short convalescence a cure was found among the tomes of the library of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. A family which produced many notable Death Eaters including Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange as well as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. _

_Said Cure called for the supposedly virginal Ms. Granger to be physically possessed by not 1 not 2, not even 3 but SIX wizards. Making this 'ritual' even more scandalous was the fact that the 'witch' in question gave herself to these SIX wizards all at the same time. _

_Readers, you will remember that two year ago I brought to you the duplicity of this same witch when I reported how the unscrupulous young Ms. Granger toyed with the hearts of both the Boy-Who-Lived and the Bulgarian Bon-Bon Viktor Krum. Now it would see that two wizards were in fact four too few. _

_According to sources, while the personal interactions may have been necessary to 'save' Ms. Granger's Life; it is this reporter's opinion that a proper witch would and should have preferred to sacrifice her life before destroying her virtue in such a manner. Furthermore, she refuses to release any of the kind, helpful and honorable wizards from her clutches. This is despite the fact that one of the wizards in question in the Boy-Who-Lived, and two of his Gryffindor Quidditch teammates; and several are hold the place as the scion or primary heir of one of the Wizarding world's Ancient and Noble bloodlines. _

_IS this overly ambitious, but otherwise plain, muggleborn trying to gain power like noted witch Mata Hari? Will the chosen one ever manage to work free of the clutches of this dastardly witch? Will our leaders step forward and stop Ms. Granger's quest for power? Never fear, this reported will not rest until you have the answers to these vital questions._

*****AfterMath*****

Discussions of the article abounded, not only at Hogwarts but all around Wizarding Britain. The New Order for the most part ignored it. For the most part.

However Sirius Black has never been one to ignore anything. Nor is he able to procrastinate when it comes to wreaking havoc. Thus it came to be that Friday morning, the morning after the prejudicial, skewed piece of bullshit he refused to even dignify by referring to it as an article broke across Britain, Lord Sirius Orion Black strode into the Daily Prophet Building in Diagon Alley accompanied by Dr. and Dr. Granger. He walked to the front desk, and in a commanding tone explained to the receptionwitch that she would have every employee of the paper here in the lobby in less than 1 minute, or she would be un employed in 2.

When the crowd assembled, it contained everyone from the editor to the copy boy. It did not however contain Rita Skeeter. Sirius gave the receptionwitch a hard look. The frightened witch stood, pulled her wand and screamed out "Accio Rita." Technically it should not have worked. The receptionwitch was nowhere near powerful enough to actually summon a person. But at that moment Rita was not a person. She was hiding in her animangus form. She shot across the room and into the waiting hand of her summoner.

The receptionwitch froze the beetle, and tossed it to Sirius, who with a wave of his wand wordlessly turned the beetle back into Rita Skeeter. "Now then. I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. This nominally piece of offal before you have led me to purchasing this miserable excuse for a paper. As of an hour ago, I am your lord and master, and she is unemployed. Just to be fair Dr. Gerard Granger, will explain to all of you exactly why Rita Skeeter no longer has her job here."

"You have committed Defamation of the Character of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter, as well as slander and libel against Hermione Jane Granger. You have also released information that could adversely affect the current battle against Voldemort and his forces." Gerard's voice was filled with loathing, scorn and derision. His hatred for Rita Skeeter was clear in every single word he spoke.

Matilda Granger could not keep silent. "Because of lies you told a 15 year old girl, my child, was belittled, verbally abused, ostracized, and poisoned. Because of lies you told my daughter was hurt. Lord Black assures me that if I liked I could call you out with him as my proxy. He is very much hoping that I will utilize that option." She smiled darkly as Rita paled at that thought. "However it would seem the Professor McGonagall has called that right for herself." Matilda laughed, a dark sound that reminded everyone in the room that women, mothers especially, really are the most dangerous portion of the human species. "I, personally, would rather get you into my chair, and show you why so many mundanes fear those who practice dentistry. But Lords Black and Potter feel that would be crossing the border into the Dark so they will not allow me the pleasure."

"For these reasons, and so very many more, Rita Skeeter, you no longer have employment with the Daily Prophet. Furthermore, you will be unable to find employment within any publication owned by any of the following Houses: Lovegood, Shacklebolt, Prince, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Black, Granger, McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Patil, Brown, Delacour, Bones, basically any light minded family in wizarding Britain, America, Australia, France, Spain, and Italy. And believe me when I say we own them all. I have also made sure to circulate the spell Hermione created that will allow you to bespell a doorway to tell you all the names and aliases of the person entering the room to every publisher in the aforementioned countries." Sirius Growled.

"Don't feel too bad Rita, your editor, Barnabas Cuffe, joins you on the blackballed list." Gerard assured her giving the man in question a look of pure contempt. "Now we will allow this to serve as your only punishment…meaning, we will convince Hermione that we have handled you and she need not find you to wreak her own vengeance; however, we want something from you in exchange." He said removing the small bottle of clear liquid from his pocket. "Severus was kind enough to provide this veritaserum. You will take it and you will tell us the name of your source. Should you decide not to cooperate; our next option is to get Severus here, Madame Bones, has okayed the use of Occlumency in this matter."

Rita was done. She was not going against Granger, not if the girl was being backed by the new Minister of Magic. Amelia Bones would firmly allow the chit to challenge Rita to a duel as soon as she was of age. Granger was too damn dangerous to chance that two years ago, who knows what the brat had learned in the ensuing years. She walks over on weak knees. Sirius Black administers the truth potion.

"What is the name of your source, Rita?" He asks calmly.

"Molly Prewitt." She answers dazedly. "She came to me and told me she had a way I could finally get back at Hermione. Said that the little whore was responsible for the destruction of her family and her godfather's good name."

Sirius and the Grangers exchanged looks. That is what the information Snape had gleaned from the Perks girl had lead them too as well. Sirius looked around the assembled employees of his newspaper. "Rita has to answer any question honestly for roughly the next hour. Ironically that is how long Mr. Cuff has to vacate the premises. Should he fail to do so, he will be ejected from the nearest window. Rita has one hour after the serum wears off. Have fun people. Remember, henceforth TRUTH is our business."

*****More Pressing Matters*****

This news angered the New Order, however, they all agreed that while Molly would pay and pay dearly, everyone knew and agreed that Voldemort was definitely the greater of the two evils. As such all energy must therefore be focused on him for now. Molly could wait. So on Saturday morning, hours before most of the school would begin enjoying a Hogsmeade weekend, the DA members, who made up the younger ranks of the New Order, flooed to headquarters from Professor McGonagall's Office. Once the entire New Order was present and accounted for, the logistics of the encounter was laid out.

"With some help from our Muggle and Goblin contengents, we've managed to locate Voldemort's Stronghold and map its wards. We will divide into several squads. Squad A will be lead by Bill and Hermione. Included in this group will be Delacour, Sharptooth, Corner, Lovegood, Williamson and Padma Patil. Your responsibility is to manipulate the wards to ensure that the Death Eaters are unable to apparate or portkey out." Mad Eye explained to the group at large.

"Squadrons B-D are comprised of our best fighters. Each squad is comprised of three groups of seven. The Squad leaders are as follows: B- Sirius Black, C leader is Snape, D Leader-Shacklebolt. These Squads will be stationed around the perimeter. You are charged with the containment of any Death Munchers who attempt to walk out pass the wards." Harry said taking over from there.

McGonagall took over next. "Each group of seven will be comprised of six warriors and a medic…field healer." She gave the assembly a stern look. "I understand that may of the pacifists who want to benefit the side of light have trained in healing; you are assigned to the infirmary. The field medics will have portkeys that will bring our wounded there."

"What about their wounded?" Someone asked from near the back of the room.

"We are not concerned with their wounded. Tonight's mission—is hopefully going to be the end game. If you have the opportunity to bring death to a Death Eater, do so. If you have the opportunity to end one of the remaining inner circle…do so with EXTREME prejudice. We will not allow this war to end with those bastards walking away with a slap on the wrist. We will end this. Do not consider your selves to be aurors, policemen tonight...tonight we are soldiers, warriors." Hermione said savagely. She'd been in a pisser of a mood since Wednesday and nothing her mates have tried have been able to improve it for more than an hour or two.

"Once Voldemort is dead we will move the battle to its peace time functions. Getting the Wizarding world educated about the mundane world, I do not believe either culture is ready for integration but witches and wizards have to learn to blend better. Furthermore there are millions of things that have been invented by science that can be adapted to make the Magical world more efficient." Sirius said reasonably.

"Battle mages; see McGonagall for your Squad assignments. Some of you will remain here to be dispatched should the battle go on longer than we believe will be necessary. There is also the need to keep watch over the mundane targets as well as Hogmeade. We will be sending a squad of DA fighters to patrol the village. That Squad-E-will be lead by Longbottom. After you have gotten your Squad Assigments, everyone change into battle gear and see Mad Eye for your portkey. Field Medics please see Madame Longbottom for your infirmary keys." Remus advised.

Gerard took over. "We have exactly one hour before everyone needs to be in their place in the field. Let's get this done efficiently and expeditiously." With that the assembly broke, no one seemed to notice when Harry and Gerard slipped out of the room they had their own mission. Their part of the battle began at sunrise.


	20. Bombs Over Little Hangleton

**Saving Her; Saving Us All**

NC-17

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

BTW: I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you make writing worthwhile. For those who flame, only do so if you feel like being ignored. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Bombs Over Little Hangleton**

Thanks to very careful planning, the teams arrived each in their proper placement 25 to 30 meters from each other. The warding team dropped in first. Their job was crucial. They had the responsibility of either taking control of the wards, or dropping the original wards and replacing them with wards controlled by the New Order. Of course this needed to be accomplished as quickly and surreptitiously as possible. Thankfully the wards had already been comprehensively mapped and assessed. As Bill disabled all the alarms and notifications, Sharptooth began the delicate process of turning the wards. Hermione and Padma threw up a special anti-apparation ward designed by Bill Weasley and Sharptooth about three feet outside Voldemort's wards. As the team worked, Michael Corner and Luna provided support and guarded their backsides.

Had Voldemort's Death Eaters seen the New Order's squadrons, they more than likely would have written them off as muggle military units. Only the Potion's Master and one other wore anything resembling robes, everyone else wore black cargo pants and boots. The pants many pockets expanded to hold more than normally possible. The boots, charmed to leave no footprints, and to allow almost soundless movement. Both had shield charms overlaying the other spells. The cargo pants pockets not only held extra wands, but most held weaponized Wheezes as well as some simple healing potions and several vials of pepper-up potion.

Long sleeved tee-shirts in dark colors completed their uniforms. The shirts contained warming charms as well as being color specific to their squadrons. Snape's squad was in black, though Sirius complained the color should rightfully be his. Sirius's squad wore forest green, while Shacklebolt's squad wore navy blue. Each squad's healer wore a black fisherman/hunter's vest. Instead of baits and tackles or bullets, their space expanded pockets held stronger and more specific healing potions, charmed bandages, and special portkeys. Most of the portkeys were ensorcelled to take the injured to the Grimmauld Infirmary, however some were set to go to St. Mungo's; should any Death Eaters survive to have a trial. Every Article of clothing worn by the New Order and the DA were layered with shield and protection charms courtesy of the Weasley Twins and Professor Flitwick and his most trusted and competent NEWTS level Charms students.

Snape, himself, wore his daily teaching robes. What few realized was that the robes were charmed and lined with dragon hide. The multitude of hidden pockets carried a fully stocked portable infirmary. This November night, Snape also carried many potions of his own creation. Potions inspired by movies he'd seen in his muggle youth, and others inspired by Neville's classroom projects. Potions that were the equivalent of grenades and flash bombs…and one that basically acted as napalm on human skin, and yet was rendered inert by the surrounding plant life.

**Sirius PoV**

As we sat down, I took a quick look around and assessed where we stood in relation to Riddle Manor. I looked over my squad. I'd lucked out. I had Neville, Charlie Weasley, Proudfoot, Seamus, Emmaline Vance and Tonks. Poor Tonks was almost unrecognizable to the others in her natural form. My cousin absolutely HATES the way she really looks; but to me she looks far more like her mother, Andromeda, than her aunt Bellatrix. Hannah Abbott rounded us out as our field medic. Her normally blonde hair was glamoured dark brown and braided tightly. Not only did it help to keep it out of the way, and camouflaged it in the dark night, but the braiding also prevented it from being used as a weapon against her.

Harry's chaser friend had been kind enough to hand braid Severus and my own hair. The charm Parvarti Patel had kindly performed on all the female wouldn't work on either of us. Our hair while long for males was too short for that charm. Betcha it would have worked one Lucy.

I shook off my mental wanderings and signaled Neville to go. He had a few plant based traps that he'd created. He headed off to set them up. They would be quite a surprise for any Death Eaters that might come out between us and Black Squad. Proudfoot and Vance moved out to set up some weaponized Wheezes and some other Weasley traps between us and Blue Squad. The rest of us took up point and flank positions and waited for the signal.

**Shacklebolt PoV**

Damn it! How the hell did I end up with f'ing Scrigemour. He's barely trained with us. Overly ambitious, argumentative, attention-grabbing no, I need to focus on the positive. He's an experienced Auror, and has a good bit of power. Really do wish he'd have let Spinnet or Johnson braid down his hair…or at least glamour it darker. Looks like a bright arsed lion's mane. Wonder it he's related to-naw. Ah yes. Now I remember how I ended up with him. I'm the only squad leader we have any hope he will actually listen to. The hobknocker still calls Sirius an ex-con.

At least I've got Jones; she'll help me corral him. Another experienced Auror. Too many kids in this damn war. Weasley and Thomas have both encountered Death Eaters before. And I'm pleased with the reports of the others' performance at Balmoral. Wonder, though, if I ended up with so many of the black kids on purpose…never mind.

I give Jordan the go ahead and he moves off to set up the traps between us and the warding crew. a nod at Johnson and she is off to lay some traps in the other direction. The rest of us take up point and flank positions around our healer. The Chang girl; she's done damn fine in the medic training…but she'll never be a real warrior. She's smart but her decision making is crap. I mean who sides with a traitor just for spite. Her, I know how I ended up with. Sirius hates her almost as much as Hermione and Snape refuses to even look at her. Plus the girl breaks out crying anytime he actually does. No bottom at all, that one. She certainly is intelligent enough to work with the warders; but she always tries to have a go at Hermione. My sexy little wife is in no mood for dealing with the Asian girl's crap after the article on Thursday. You know I almost feel bad for Molly. Once we eliminate Voldemort, Hermione is going to go after that silly bint with a vengeance. I just hope I get to watch.

**Snape PoV**

As soon as we landed we spread out into our formation. A nod to the Spinnet girl sends her off to set traps between our position and the Warders. We've been cautioned to avoid heading towards Green Squad. Longbottom has deployed some particularly vicious plant troops, including a Devil's Snare that 'doesn't respond positively' to light. The smile he wore when he said that would look far more at home on my own visage, and I sincerely hope to never have reason to see Neville Longbottom look like that again. I take point trusting Filius and Arthur to guard our rear. Bones and Zabini are guarding our left and right flanks, while Smith is in place to guard our healer. To be honest, Bell needs no protection. She is the most accomplished of the field medics. She shocked us all in training. Somehow she figures out how to heal with her primary wand while simultaneously defending with a secondary. Blasted Gryffindors, even turn healing into an American shoot 'em up.

We ended up in the least desirable position. Rather than have the graveyard at our back like the warders, or the forest like the Blue Squad, or even the no longer used road to the Gaunt Shack as the Green Squad…NO we got the Main gate with the villiage road behind us and the apparition point not two meters in front of us. So, of course, as soon as Hermione's voice traveled through the bond apprising the squad leaders that we now control the wards; Lucius Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. apparate into view in directly ahead. Before Lucius could snap out of his surprise, I'd grabbed a vial of one of my new potions. To be honest, when I threw it, I actually didn't know which of my experimental potions it was. As I cast the spell that rendered the vial breakable, I could only pray that it would work as well as it had in my tests. It broke against Lucius's wand arm; three, two, bawoosh. Good got the timing right. Ut-ho might have gotten it a bit too strong. Didn't expect it to flame up that high or bright.

"Extinguish." I yelled quietly. Alright the fail safe charm worked perfectly.

**Ambient PoV**

While Snape was testing his new potion, Arthur Weasley engaged Gaylord Goyle. However said engagement was short lived. A quick protégo to block Goyle's weak curse that the father of seven quickly followed with a cutting curse to the bullyman's fat neck. Next in Weasley's short spell chain was a full powered stunner and it ended with a disarming hex. Arthur plucked Goyle's wand from the air and dropped it into an empty pocket reserved for the purpose.

Professor Flitwick had not allowed Mortimer Crabbe to even attempt a spell. The diminutive charms professor and former dueling champion hit his much larger foe with his signature spell chain; elpellarmius, diffindo, evanesco, wingardium leviosar. This disarmed Crabbe then sliced a very large gash across his torso. The evanesco was aimed at the gash and actually banished some muscle tissue and an organ or two. The last spell lifted Crabbe into the air about ten meters. Had this been a dueling competition, Flitwick would have held his opponent there for a minute or two then set them nicely on their feet after being declared the winner. However this was war, so Flitwick simply dropped the pureblood buffoon. Crabbe's wand joined Goyle's in Arthur's special pocket.

Dead, mortally wounded, or stunned and slowly bleeding out, seasoned warriors never left a wand near a foe. Lucius Malfoy's wand, however, was unavailable to be turned into the ministry for decommissioning and recycling. Malfoy had drawn his wand by the time Severus's potion had impacted his limb. The arm, wand and all, had burnt to a cinder. The fire then caught Lucius's treasured and pampered long blond locks, then his head. Bu the time Snape incanted the failsafe, Lucius was aflame all along his right side and most of his torso. Suffice it to say he was quite dead.

Bones, Smith, Bell, Zabini and a returning Spinnet all exchanged looks. The five Hogwarts students all shared the same thought. ~I want to be like them when I grow up.~

Black Squad had the first engagement of the ire fight. But not the last. Tom Riddle had been rendered human and weakened magically by the destruction of his horcruxes, but he had never been a stupid man. When Lucius and his entourage did not return at their appointed time, the self-styled, Lord Voldemort used Peter's mark to attempt to summon them. However he was unable to connect to any of the men. Meaning only one of two things; they had turned and undergone the same transformation as Severus Snape—highly unlikely. Or the more probable, they were dead. The trio had only been going to Malfoy Manor, so there were only two possible places for them to have been caught. Riddle looked over his few remaining assembled Death Eaters. Deeming them too magically worthless to be of any real use, he made his first mistake. He dropped his only internal ward; the only ward still in his command; and summoned all his remaining Death Eaters.

Many of the faces that appeared in answer to his call would have shocked most of Wizarding Britain. Dawlish and Yaxley, Umbridge and Fudge, Rookwood and many other Upstanding Members of the Ministry and Wizengamot—even a member or two of the Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Outside the warder's group looked at each other with grim smiles. "Lovely ward there Bill, Sharptooth. Bit like a muggle pest control system, Death Eaters check in…but they don't check out." Hermione said cheekily as they reworked the one-way apparition ward the two Gringott's employees had invented back to the standard version.

"Saucy Wench." Bill teased. Giving his surrogate little sister a noogie.

~~Roaches are in the Motel, Harry.~~

After Harry and Gerard had left Grimmauld Place they had been taken to and introduced to Prince Harry's squadron of Her Majesty's Air force. They were taken into the air by the younger prince and his usual flight partner in a transport with weapon capabilities. The plane's pay lode was not nuclear, but they had enough firepower to get the job done.

They were approaching Little Hangleton when Harry received the go message from Hermione. The Harrys exchanged looks. "Locking on target, Lord Potter." Prince Harry advised. Several tense seconds passed as Lord Potter waited on the go signal from Prince Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt gave a relieved sigh when he heard the signal from Hermione echo through his mind. Just as he prepared to mentally shift his focus for watching the manor house for deserters to looking behind them for any stragglers who might have bounced off the wards; Shack noticed several small parties of five to six Death Eaters exit the manor and fan out. "Eyes Open…stay alert, we may have incoming." He warned.

"Fire One!" Harry called across the bond. The Blue Squadron watched as a missile shot from the plane flying overhead, and impacted the old muggle home. The ensuing fire lit ups the night. Unfortunately even in their dark clothes the New Order's forces were revealed in the now bright night. Two bands of Death Eaters headed for Blue Squadron.

Within moments the Blue Squadron went from elation at what they hoped was the destruction of Lord Voldemort to fighting Death Eaters with all they had. Shacklebolt fired spell chain after Spell chain. He concentrated on using cutting and low powered flame spells interspersed with sixth and seventh year banishing and vanishing spells. Using the lower powered spells in new and more destructive ways was the hallmark of the New Order fighters. Not only did it often cause their adversaries to underestimate them, but it allowed them to cast longer spell chains and to physically dodge more spells; and overall cast, and therefore, fight longer. Jones had trained with the DA fighters as well and had adapted to this rather unorthodox combat style. Rufus Scrigemour, however, still fought the way 'proper' wizards had been fighting for centuries. He moved a bit, and took cover a bit. But for the most part he stood relatively still when compared to the rest of his squadron. He also used much more powerful blasting hexes and severing charms.

The Death Eaters knew how to fight 'Proper Wizards'. While Scrigemour was looking disdainfully at the 'uncivilized' manner the rest of the squad employed, he stopped for a moment when he heard Kingsley incant the Sectumsempra spell. He was aghast that an Auror would use such a dark curse. He never realized that a Death Eater had cast the same spell at him. Cho ran over to him, already chanting the countercurse Snape had painstakingly taought all the healers and medics. However, while the Death Eater had aimed at the older Auror's midsection, the curse had actually hit him across the thighs. The poorly aimed curse had sliced through Scrigemour's femoral arteries like a hot knife through butter. In the end all Cho could do was portkey the body to St. Mungos'. The pretty Ravenclaw seeker wept bitter tears for a man who had no one else to cry them.

Dean and Ron fought back to back. The redhead aiming high , blinding and suffocating his foes with conjunctivis hexes and reverse bubblehead charms. The black teen aimed low casting bone breakers and severing charms at the thighs and lower bodies of the advancing enemies. A Bludgeoning charm sent the Death Eater responsible for ending Scrigemour life into severe shock. Ultimately even should he survive, he would only rarely be able to even achieve an erection, and his testicles would never work again. Thus ended the Borgin family line.

Lee and Angelina worked well together as well. However theses two were far more deadly than the others of their squadron. Piercing charms to the head neck or torso worked in much the same way as muggle bullets. Killing cleanly, efficiently and without using much power in each spell. In a matter of minutes, that seemed like days, the seven warrior mages of the Blue Squadron took out twelve Death Eaters, though it had cost one of them their life.

Around the same time Rufus Scrigemour's body was arriving at St. Mungo's, a force of 13 Death Eaters encountered Green Squadron. Now there were many people who could tell you that the main trait that both Andromeda and Sirius Black shared, that set them apart from the rest of their family long before either of them had realized the wrongness of their parents' beliefs, was a complete and total lack of patience. This was a trait that Andromeda had passed to her daughter in abundance. So neither Proudfoot, Charlie, nor Emmaline were surprised that Sirius and Tonks sent out powerful concussive hexes in front of the approaching Death Eaters. Four of the black robed, white masked figures were blown into the air. Seamus and Nevile shared a brief look and as one the Gryffindor roommates took aim and each hit one of their airborne enemies with their most powerful cutting curses. Turning the four projectiles into six.

Charlie made quick work of the Death Eater that had landed closest to him. A simple bonebreaker to masked figure's neck ended that enemy of the light with little fanfare. With a grim smirk, Charlie cast a dragonkeeper spell at the still approaching enemies. Voldemort's 'warriors' all dropped to the ground screaming in fright as they each saw a huge dragon appear. The ferocious Hungarian Horntail seemed ready to devour them all. The Prewitt heir laughed. The useful illusion was usually utilized by dragonkeepers to herd smaller dragons where they need them to be. This night it served to cause panic and mayhem amongst Charlie's foes.

Proudfoot and Vance sent off several spell chains at the cowering forms of the Death Eaters. Disarming most of them before they could even realize that the dragon was, in fact, an illusion. Wands captured, Proudfoot took charge of turning them in fot decommissioning and recycling. Emmaline used timed reverse bubble head charms. These disintegrated after six to seven minutes. It rendered the Death Eater comatose, and in some cases caused brain damage. However it didn't outright kill them.

Hannah Abbott took her role as Healer very seriously. She decided that the best way to heal was to not allow them to be injured if she could help it. So as the seven warrior mages concentrated on offensive spell casting, Hannah watched with an eagle eye; throwing up small strategically placed reflective shield charms. One of the three Death Eaters not fooled by Charlie's illusion was killed by his own curse. He had attempted to kill Emmaline with a spell created by Tom Riddle as a student. The spell mimicked the full blast of a basilisk's gaze. It hit Hannah's shield and rebounded at him. He dropped to the ground, fully stone. In death his mask left his face. He would later be identified as John Dawlish.

In a matter of minutes that felt like days, the mages of the Green Squadron took out thirteen Death Eaters, their most serious injury was the borderline exhaustion of Hannah Abbott.

The last contingent of Death Eaters had no intention of actually engaging their enemies. These nine 'upstanding citizens' would have much preferred to try to get out far enough to apparate and leave with their identities shrouded and their normal lives intact. However that was not meant to be. You see they tried to sneak out between the Green and Black Squadrons. Deloris Umbridge met her end at the hands of a special Devil's Snare. The plant strangled the stout evil bitch as she frantically cast the solarus charm in an attempt to escape it. However, this was Neville's Snare and it tightened even more fiercely at the onslaught of light. the plant was still choking the witch when her eyeballs popped out of their sockets, and her ribs, broken and jagged punctured her lungs. Neville's Snare, didn't retreat back into its relaxed state until the torturing witch's head was severed from her chubby little body.

Fudge managed to avoid the Neville's Snare. However he did set off one of Neville's special Mimbulus Mimbletonia. The former Minister of Magic was covered in a horrible smelling sap. Cornelius chuckled as he continued to run towards, the usual ward point. He was amused, thinking that this trap was quite worthless, after all, while unpleasant smelling, this sap did nothing to hinder his escape. He'd almost madde it to the ward line when he collapsed. Neville had rendered the sap of this particular Mimbulus Mimbletonia quite poisonous you see. The ammounts that covered Fudge were enough to kill twenty men. It leaked through his black robes, and entered his skin, it was absorbed quickly and first paralyzed him…completely. His lungs ceases to function as did his heart. Cornelius Fudge did shortly there after. When his mask fell away, his features were still set in a look of shock and confusion.

Further towards Black Squadron, Yaxley, an Auror for the DMLE and pureblood supremacist, crossed a strange magical field. When it caused him no harm, he continued in his run to the ward line. Suddenly he tripped over a tripwire that uprooted a fully mature and quite pissed off mandrake plant. The little bugger screamed so loudly that Yaxley's head literally exploded. The, now gore covered, mandrake retreated back into his hole, covering himself in soil as Yaxley's body finally dropped to the ground.

Rookwood got entirely too close to the Black Squadron. Snape threw a vial of swirling green liquid-he refused to call it a potion. Longbottom had created it when he was supposed to be making a simple shrinking potion, and Snape had analyzed it to find out how it could be destroyed. Instead the potion master found a new purpose for it. As the glass broke against Rookwood's mask, the Unspeakable began to scream shrilly. The caustic substance Neville created ate through the white mask covering the Death Eater's face. It then ate through the man's skin, then his flesh. It spread in an interesting and alarming fast fashion. In less than a minute, the bleached bones of Augustus Rookwood collapsed to the ground. All cartilage and ligaments and tendons gone. Once the liquid hit the grass at the skeleton formerly known as Rookwood's feet, it turned into rich earthy soil.

"Merlin's palla sporca sacco! Longbottom's potion renders people into potting soil." Blaise whispered to Susan.

The redhead could only nod as five masked Death Eaters careened out of the night. Sharing a look with the Italian Slytherin, the Hufflepuff turned and together they began to cast a multitude of spells and curses. Susan used a switching spell to switch one unlucky Death Eater's internal organs around within his torso and abdomen. Blaise chose to cast a broad spell sending an arc of cutting energy slicing through the air. It caught the taller of the two Death Eaters across the shoulders, his shorter companion was impacted just under the occipital ridge.

Flitwick finished his spell chain with an overpowered piercing charm that shot through his opponent's heart. While next to him, Alicia Spinnet transfigured her combatant into a large urn. A blasting hex shattered the urn into a million pieces. In a matter of minutes that seemed like days the Black Squadron stood alone once more.

Prince Harry Flew the plane back to the airfield. Harry thanked everyone for their help and turned to Gerard. "I need to head back to Little Hangleton. I have to make sure that the blighter is actually dead."

"Well, you did just drop a house on him…he must be most sincerely dead." Prince Harry said.

"Yeah well…until I've pummeled his corpse with a sledgehammer, I'll assume the worse." Harry told the Prince. He was a bit surprised when the man second in line for the throne of England shrugged, and called for a firearm.

Prince Harry pressed the gun into the hand of Lord Potter. "Just in case he's not as dead as he should be. Just remember, keep your hand steady, exhale as you squeeze the trigger…squeeze gently don't pull."

"Yes, your highness." Harry said softly. "Thank you."

"Yes, well, us Harrys have to stick together."

Gerard stepped forward. "Come lad. Let's go make sure that bastard's well and truly dead this time."

Harry ached to ask his father-in-law to stay here in the relative safety of this muggle air force base; but one look at Hermione's stubborn chin defiantly daring him to say anything—set in her father's face and he knew that the words would fall on deaf ears. "Come on then. Its getting late and we've miles to go before we sleep."

At Grimmauld Place, the twins were explaining the events of the evening and as Severus, Kingsley and Sirius gave counts of the number of wands collected from the Death Eaters, McGonagall catalouged the information sent via the bond from the field. Remus approached the trio at the head of the war room. "We've an assignment from Moody. He wants us to meet him in the Kitchen. One twin here and one with us. We are to check a secondary location. But we need to keep the communiqués coming in here from the field." The twins quickly made the choice without saying a word.

The three men assembled and were joined by Dobby. They joined hands and Dobby took them away with a quiet pop. They reappeared in the opulent front hall of Malfoy Manor. "Alright, we've got two objectives. Search for dark artefacts that need to be destroyed, and reappropriate the Malfoy family Library. The firs tis on behalf of the DMLE. The second is an order from Ms. Granger."

"Really Moody, I'm shocked that you would sanction the theft of the Malfoys books." Forge teased.

"She's your wife…would you cross her?" Mad-Eye shot back.

"Not even for the last of my mum's butterbeer biscuits." The lone twin returned. The three men engaged the aid of the house elves. The elves explained to the men that their master and mistress had died this night, though they knew not how.

Now masterless, since Draco no longer had the magic to connect with his former life, the elves were only too happy to help. The three men were finished with their tasks in record time. Heading out side, they told the elves to make their way to Hogwarts, then the men cast bludgeoning hexes at all the walls and corners of the first floor. Eventually turning the building into rubble as it collapsed in upon itself. The men shared satisfied looks and apparated away. Moody took the dark objects and in some cases the safes they were housed in to the Ministry, and Gred and Remus took the books to be integrated into Hermione's collection. None of the heard the groans of the man buried in the rubble.

It took all his will to touch his portkey and attempt to return to the inferno he's just left.

However his wards were no longer under his control. He bounced off the wards and instead materialized facing his unwanted family's graveyard. He was burned, and broken, and he landed on the ground. He was in such pain, he barely heard Harry swearing.


	21. Hands On

**Saving Her; Saving Us All**

NC-17

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Hermione/Multi; Luna/Ron; Tonks/Remus; Ginny/Neville

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, and all the characters associated there with belong to JK Rowling, Scholastic, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes, however you want to say it. If you do not like that Then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:** Up through Order of the Phoenix

**Summary:** A forgotten Prophecy may give be the key to ending the second war with Voldemort.

**Author Note**: Please note the age of consent both in my home state and in the UK, which covers London and Hogwarts (someone would have asked), is 16 years of age. Hermione Granger turned 16 on September 19th of the Golden trio's fifth year. Thank you and have a nice day.

**BTW:** I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed; you make writing worthwhile. For those who flame, only do so if you feel like being ignored. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Hands On**

_Last Time on Saving Her: __However his wards were no longer under his control. He bounced off the wards and instead materialized facing his unwanted family's graveyard. He was burned, and broken, and he landed on the ground. He was in such pain, he barely heard Harry swearing._

**Harry PoV**

"What the fuck do I have to do to kill you?" I screamed at the still breathing form of Voldemort. "Well Tom? I've made sure that all SEVEN of your horcruxes were destroyed. My forces have killed or captured all your Death Eaters. I blew up your bloody house; how you got out is beyond me at the moment. Well fine. If 'Hand' will not allow for the use of weapons," I yelled. My anger was fiercer that I've ever experienced. "May God have mercy on your fractured, tattered soul." I strode forward, in my anger I forgot the presence of my wife, my father-in-laws, the warding crew. I could only hear the roaring of my own emotions tempered by the love and acceptance of this anger by my bondmates.

The warding crew exchanged looks with the other squads that joined them, and I could feel their eyes on me as I unloaded on Riddle. "You forced my parents to choose between my life and their own. How the hell you ever thought any parent would just give you their child to kill is so bloody beyond me. You gave Dumbledore the opportunity to force me into an upbringing even worse than yours. You force Neville to grow up without his parents. You promulgate a line of pureblood bullshit that would have decimated all of Wizarding Britain." As I strangled the egomaniacal bastard who called himself a 'dark lord' I could have sworn I could almost feel my hands getting stronger. It was almost as if Severus, and Kingsley, Fred, George and Sirius were adding their strength to my own. I could feel my will getting stronger. As though Hermione was adding her indomitable strength and stubbornness to mine.

"I dropped a house on you, literally. I've killed all your minions. Why won't you just die?" I screamed. My hands began to glow with Eldritch fire. "I've got people who love me. Friends who would kill for me, and I would do the same for them. I've got a family name that rings with honor and prestige. I know and am proud of who I am and where I come from. What are you even trying to stay alive for? Everyone hates and fears you. You have no friends, only underlings, almost all of which are dead, and most of whom only gave you their loyalty because you lied to them about everything you are. Not to mention that as soon as I've finished with you, I will turn this nation over to make sure that every person; wizard, witch or muggle; who supported you dies alone and unmourned. Your made up name is ridiculous, its cowardice. No one will ever remember your real name. My family and I will see to it that you are barely a footnote in the annals of history."

"You are the most pathetic creature ever. You've lied to every person you've ever spoken to. You assert the pureblood agenda, and yet you are named for your muggle father. Yet you are a by-blow, a potion baby. And even the potion couldn't get your dad to marry your squib of a mother. You are a worthless pathetic old man-made even more pathetic by a manipulative old bastard. One who was too full of his own self-importance to do his job and take care of his responsibility to you." I sneered at the thing in my hands. "In fact, you are even more weak and pathetic now than you were when I burned you out the back of Quirrell's head. Your Horcruxes have all been destroyed. The diary, gone.I killed it when I was an ickle second. The ring, the goblins got rid of that during the summer. The diadem, the cup, your stupid familiar, all gone. Even that piece of shite fragment you sloughed off the night you murdered my parents." I ranted, my thoughts and words coming to me from Hermione, Fred and George.

The seven of us were, in that moment, as one; one mind, one being, one purpose. "Don't worry," they said through me, "We'll make sure to create a more fair, more just and balanced magical Britain—just to spite you." Finally the reconstituted form of Tom Marvolo Riddle stopped struggling, stopped breathing, stopped 'living'. I let the form drop from my hands. But my rage was still so great. My heart hurt more than I thought possible. I retrieved the gun Prince Harry gave me from my waist band. Remembering his words, I aimed and squeezed the trigger. Over and over, firing into the corpse of Lord Voldemort. I lost count of how many times I pulled the trigger. I kept firing even as the hammer clicked into the empty chamber.

**Ambient PoV**

Severus moved over to the young man he'd hated before he'd ever been born. A young man who was now as much a part of the dour Potions Master as his head or heart. He reached out and pulled the empty firearm from Harry's angry fists. He passed it to his non-magical father in law, repressing a shudder at the thought of it in the hands of his red-haired father-in-law. He pulled the lean young man into his arms. "It's done, Harry, It's done. Your mother would be so very proud of you. It's done."

Soon Harry was enveloped in the warm strong arms of his godfather and those of his lovers who were present. The young man, who'd learned as a small child that crying was all too often unproductive, finally realized that sometimes the catharsis provided by crying is the only way to be able to breathe, broke apart in the safe embrace of many who loved him.

**Good Riddance  
****Ambient PoV****  
**

Arthur and Hestia took charge of the transport of Riddle's corpse to the Department of Ministries. The Unspeakables had asked for three days to examine the carcass. An arrangement had been reached, allowing them to do their research. However all research must be done in the presence of a New Order member. The Green Squad took charge of working with Neville to remove the corpses of those who fell prey to his botanical traps, while Neville concentrated on removing the traps themselves. Black Squad took charge of the removal of the rest of the corpses. The dead would be transported to a special morgue in the bowels of Hogwarts, to allow for the proper identification and to check for the possibility that one of the most loyal may have created their own horcrux. The Blue squad had the responsibility of conveying the injured Death Eaters to the secure ward of St. Mungo's, where they remained under Auror and New Order guard.

The warding crew was taking down each and every ward that had ever been layered over the Riddle property. Monday morning, all across the country, many government offices would find formerly misplaced paperwork concerning a large estate in Little Hangleton that had never been properly probated. Hermione with the assistance of Bill, Sharptooth and Luna laid a very complex ward that would not allow anyone with ill intent to cross the ward line. Harry used the communication mirror to call Remus, Moody and the twins; who had completed their assignment; and together they emptied all the graves of the bones of any and all Riddles buried there. No one wanted to risk the chance that Riddle could be reformed by some crazy at a later date.

The exercise was rendered moot, however; as, over the next several days, all across the Wizarding world over three hundred wizards and witches fell victim to some sort of wasting disease. Britain, Europe and Asia were the hardest hit, America and Australia suffered the least causalities. There seemed at first to be little rhyme or reason to who were struck. Some of the most influential and richest members of the ICW and each country's Wizengamot equivalent. Ministry Aides and Department heads. Healers and Hospital Administrators. Upon in depth background checking it was discovered that the one thing these people all had in common was their support of the Pureblood agenda. In support of the agenda they had pledged their support, their magics and their lives to Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort.

By the time all was complete, the bones and wards all removed, the bodies all located and transferred, security measures all in place; the sun was peaking over the horizon. Harry and Severus were the last wizards to leave…the last wizards to touch ground in that location for a very long time thereafter. Almost every trace of magical presence had been eradicated from the area.

The seven of prophecy, joined together in a writhing mass of euphoric bliss, before falling into slumber. Classes had been canceled, and Shack was given the day off in gratitude for his actions the night before.

**NO REALLY WHAT IS IT GONNA TAKE FOR PEOPLE TO REALIZE THEY SHOULD NEVER PISS OFF HERMIONE**

**Hermione PoV**

As my husbands and Hogwarts slept, I knew that there was something I needed to do more than I needed to sleep. I extricated myself from the embrace of my lovers and the bed quietly. Watching for a moment as Harry and Severus rolled together into the space I'd just vacated.

I dressed quickly in a pair of fitted boot cut jeans, and a jumper the color of Harry's eyes. I sent sensations of calm and peacefulness through the bond, and watched for a moment as my husbands cuddled together in their restful sleep. I left our bedchamber with a small smile on my face. During the time it took me to make my way to the floo in the living room of our rooms, I contemplated my mission for the morning.

Rita was outside my reach, though honestly I was comfortable with the way Sirius and my parents had dealt with the hack. However there was one other person, who I felt deserved my personal attention. Given the events of the night before, I was in a bit of a hurry to get this handled and return to the arms of my loves. I was also under some rather unfortunate restrictions. I could not really maim nor permanently harm the mother of two of my husbands after all.

It was far easier to find Molly's new abode than I originally thought it would be. A simple compass spell led me to her flat above a slightly dodgy store in Diagon Alley. Given the early hour, I felt it would be the height of rudeness to knock upon her door…after all I wasn't angry at her neighbors.

Her wards were laughable. I'd have been able to dismantle them by Christmas of my third year. I took them down and a simple alohomora later and I was the flat's smallish living room. To be honest the room was quite nice, decently furnished with many homey touches. Molly always knew how to make the best of her environment by utilizing her talents in knitting and the other homemaking arts. I wondered for a moment if she weren't more gifted at transfiguration than I had ever before considered.

I walked into the kitchen and calmly made some tea. I was in the process of transfiguring some old Daily Prophets into a suitable tea service, when Molly came from the bedroom looking very disheveled and holding her wand at the ready. "Who? Hermione? Oh, you've come for a visit? Dear girl, isn't it rather early for a social call." I'm sure she's not feeling as polite or motherly as she sounded.

"But, Molly dear, I'm not an associate; I am, after all, your daughter in law…twice over. I'm family. And it's never too early for family." I said politely.

"Family interesting word you chose to use…since you destroyed mine." Molly said losing her tenuous hold on her temper.

"Really…I did that?" I questioned innocently. "How, Molly dear? I was not the one to follow Albus Bloody Dumbledore blindly and loyally…to the detriment not only of myself, but to the detriment of my family and many I called my friends." I said calmly sipping my tea. "I did not sleep with him, only to pass his daughter off as my husband's. The same husband I cheated on to sleep with a disgusting old goat-shagger in the first place. I've not been brainwashing my daughter to the point where she was willing to lie, cheat, steal, or potion to get a boy who, at best, thinks of her as a sister."

"Harry was destined for my Ginny, until you came twitching into the picture." Molly ranted. "You are nothing but a harlot, a scarlet woman."

"Molly, you and I both know that is not true. Whether you convinced yourself of it to feel better about what you were doing to both Ginny and Harry, or Dumbledore convinced you to get you to go along with it, only you know for sure…but you do know that Ginny was not for Harry. As to the other statements, do you really want to try to paint me with your own brush? Molly Wobbles, and she always goes down? It's amazing what wizards will write in the margins of library books and carve under the tables in the study hall." I smirked.

She looked aghast. "I- it –well I've never."

I raised my eyebrows, giving her a skeptical look. "Really, because from what I've read there wasn't anything you can claim to never."

As I expected Molly went for her wand. I was quicker. She fired off a quick tergeo. Little known fact about that spell, if overpowered, it can remove flesh from bone. I spun out of the way, and it hit the wall, scouring a hole in the room's drywall. I flung back a knockback curse that caught her in the hip as she tried to dodge it. Her bottom half headed towards the back wall while her top half pitched forward smacking her face into the floor. She raised her head and tried to confunde me. The spell hit my mirror shield and bounced back at her. While she was dazed and confused, I began to layer spells onto her.

I was patient. Several times I chose to recast the confundus charm, rather than simply binding her or stupefying her. By the time I left the apartment I was satisfied with my spell work. I returned to my lovers with a smile.

**Ambient PoV**

Hermione returned to Hogwarts to be greeted by a truly arousing sight. Kingsley sat against the headboard of the bed with George to his left and Severus to his right. Each of the men was receiving fellatio from one of their counter parts. The givers were slowly building the passion in their lovers, teasing with their lips and tongues and mouths. Their wife sat back and watched both with her eyes and through the bond. When George tumbled into the abyss of pleasure first, Kingsley and Snape followed like dominoes. The feelings of pleasure in the bond combining with what they themselves were experiencing and made it impossible to hold back any longer.

Harry stood and crossed to their wife. He kissed her deeply, sharing with her the taste of the satisfaction of one of their lovers. She shivered under the onslaught of his passion. Quickly he disrobed her, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull her jumper over her head. Messily he tossed it cross the room and returned his attention to kissing her breathless. The second her pants and panties had hit the floor he picked her up and slowly slid her down onto his fully engorged cock. "God, Mione, so good. So tight." Harry almost hissed.

Walking her back to the bed, he laid her down and began thrusting himself in and out of her wet heat. Fred and Sirius came over and bracketed the couple, each man fastening his mouth to one of Hermione's bouncing breasts. They licked, suckled, and nibbled until the normally loquacious girl was babbling as though hit with a jinx. Harry groaned as Hermione started undulating around her, as she was wracked by orgasm after orgasm, each one lasting longer than the one before, each one stronger than the one before. Rejuvenated by the passion and pleasure zinging through the bond, Kingsley moved behind Harry and cast the lubrication charm directly onto his ass. The bigger man pressed a huge black hand to the small of Harry's back, stilling him long enough to enter his tight little backdoor.

The three of them moved together, while Severus and George moved to avail themselves of the bodies of their other lovers. The seven lovers pleasured themselves and each other until they came in an explosion of passion that was so strong it knocked their exhausted forms into a restorative sleep.

Dobby and Winky popped into the room silently. Using their magics they changed the bedding without waking even the lightest sleeper. They bundled their friends under fresh covers and smiled as they left the room as quietly as they had appeared.

* * *

Reviews Help me feel like I'm heading in the right direction. Help me to keep updating.

Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Thanks so much for sticking in there with me.

Illy


End file.
